


Dancing Queen

by nerdniche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adopted Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Idiots in Love, It might not be we'll see how I feel lol, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kuron & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Kuron is good, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance dates James and Keith is sad, Love Triangles, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Older Characters, POV Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Purest friendship, References to ABBA, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Singer Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow To Update, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wingman Hunk (Voltron), Wingman Pidge | Katie Holt, adashi, dancing queen, keith is trying his best, klance, like early twenties, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdniche/pseuds/nerdniche
Summary: Lance is the performing act of Lion's Pride bar, he sings, he dances, and he toes the line of being a drag queen, but more importantly he's Keith's best friend in the entire universe and the love of Keith's life unbeknownst to Lance.Keith had long ago accepted his fate of just being friends but it gets a lot harder when Lance suddenly gets a boyfriend out of no where. Watch as Keith gets his world flipped upside down as everything seems to start changing around him for better or for worse.~I'm bad a summaries so here's an excerpt:“You know you could just ask him out instead of pining like an idiot,” Pidge said as she set down a tray of empty glasses.“No I can’t,” Keith sighed grabbing a glass and putting it in the sink hidden behind the bar.“More like won’t. What’s your hang up Keith? You’re normally all action and no thinking,” Pidge asked leaning on the bar as Keith sighed glancing up at Lance across the way who was dancing against the tall guy.“It’s different with Lance. I’ve come so far with him, I mean he use to hate me Pidge! And now I’m one of his closest friends… I don’t want to mess that up by asking him out…”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Curtis/Kuron (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Kuron (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 103
Kudos: 107





	1. Ohh You can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this has been sitting in my drive for over a year now I think and I keep putting off posting it or working in it but now that we're all stuck inside I'm forcing myself to put this out there. I have about five chapters done right now so I'll probably post one a week? Hopefully I'll get more done before they're all up! Anyways, enjoy!

“Hey Keith!” Lance smiled walking into the bar two hours before opening. Keith looked up from the glass he’d been cleaning and smiled casually looking at Lance as he went over to set his bag down on the stage. 

“What is this? Lance McClain is actually early?” Keith teased leaning against the bar as Lance rolled his eyes going over to the bar and leaning across it towards Keith glaring lightly. 

“You’re insufferable you know that?” Lance huffed, his breath hitting Keith’s face as Keith tried not to let his emotions act up due to their close proximity. “I was late one time and now you never let it go!” Lance glared poking Keith’s cheek playfully as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“If anyone is insufferable it’s you Lance. _Keeeeiiitthhhhh fix my mic, Keeeiiittthhhh fix my shoooeeee, Keeeeiiiittthhhhh,_ ” Keith said in his best Lance impression smirking as Lance stood appalled by Keith’s words, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Keith laughed while trying to ignore the fluttering in his chest from how cute he found Lance to be. 

“That’s because you’re good at literally _everything_! Mister perfect,” Lance huffed pulling out a bar stool and hopping up on the seat so he was even taller than Keith now. 

“I’m not a cobbler tho Lance!” Keith said gesturing helplessly into the air. He was referring to when Lance had decided to dance in a new pair of stiletto boots, one of the heels broke and he ran to Keith asking for him to fix it. Of course Keith couldn’t say no to Lance so he took the shoe and found some super glue giving it an impromptu fix before giving the boot back to Lance on the condition that Lance needed to be careful on them since he wasn’t sure how secure they were. Damn his feelings, he use to be a person who kept people at arm's length! Was a loner with a harsh stare and closed off personality. Then Lance showed up….

“If I say you are then yes!” Lance said widening his eyes and craning his neck forward as if it were obvious. “Besides who else am I supposed to ask? Tracy?” he said giving Keith a look with his eyebrows raised. At that Keith chuckled smiling and shook his head. Tracy was the less than stellar manager who barely managed to keep herself presentable let alone the bar.

“Alright. Fair point,” Keith chuckled lightly. “Now go set up your mic so you can whine and have me fix it cause you messed with the feedback setting again,” Keith hummed as he leaned his cheek into his hand, Lance and him only a few inches apart as he leaned in from the otherside of the bar smiling dopily at Keith. 

To literally any other person on the planet they’d assume the two were crazy stupid in love and newly married, but, no. They were simply friends who had a very _interesting_ banter. As much as it hurt Keith to simply be Lance’s friend, it was nice just being in the awestricking man’s life.

Lance glared pouting slightly as he looked up at Keith. “You’re mean mullet,” Lance huffed as Keith hummed pulling away and heading to the back of the bar to make sure he had enough alcohol in inventory. “Hey, make me my favourite when I finish setting up?” Lance called as Keith looked back at him and gave a small smile. 

“Of course Dancing Queen,” Keith said to Lance before going to the back. Keith heard Lance breath a laugh as he started counting boxes. Lance’s favorite was a Tequila Sunrise with a smidge more syrup and if he told anyone otherwise he’s lying. The man can’t get enough of fruity drinks filled with more sugar than alcohol. 

As Keith finishes taking inventory he hears the screech of the mic and chuckles shaking his head as Lance mutters a curse. Keith smirks thinking to himself _‘Wait for it. Three... Two… One…’_ . “Keeeeeeeeeiiittthhhhhh!” Lance calls as Keith chuckles shaking his head exiting the back.

“And here I thought you’d finally figured it out!” Keith smirked as Lance glared playfully at him. 

“Just shut up and fix it for me mullet,” Lance glared but there was no harsh edge to it like there had once been. Keith chuckled and walked over stepping up onto the small stage they had and going over to the speaker fiddling with the dials. Once Keith was happy he walked over to the mic and spoke out a ‘Testing one two’ it coming through the speakers crystal clear. Lance glared pouting at Keith. “I hate how good you are at everything,” he said grabbing the mic from Keith who held it out mockingly. 

“So you don’t want that drink then I take it?” Keith smirked as Lance gasped looking at him. “I’m kidding,” Keith chuckled stepping off the stage and heading back to the bar. _‘I couldn’t say no to you for the life of me’_ Keith thought sighing to himself. 

________________________

As it drew closer to opening Keith set all the glasses he needed underneath the bar and Lance changed into his performing outfit. The bar where Keith worked and Lance performed wasn’t exactly a gay bar but might as well be. The bar _‘Lions Pride’_ was located on the edge of a gay neighborhood in the city Altea, meaning the bar got its fill of both straight and LGBT+ customers thanks to never labeling itself. An advantage to their location tho meant the performers with more eccentric taste could comfortably come in and not receive as harsh of a reaction. That’s where Lance comes in. 

Lance is the theatrical bisexual Dancing Queen of Lions Pride, as Lance has described his act to Keith _“I have the moves and looks of a drag queen and the voice of an angel,” ._ In english he means that his outfits are a bit more on the “feminine” side withakeup, high heeled boots, fishnets and crop tops, not to mention the best dance skills around.

“Keith does my eyeliner look okay?” Lance asked as he walked out of the bar bathroom and heading over to the bar where Keith was setting up. Keith looked up from his work and had to use all his will power not to gape. Tonight Lance went for a more casual look, he wore a black backless halter top with highwaisted jeans and fishnets that showed through the rips in the jeans along with only four inch heeled chelsea boots. He looked amazing and Keith was trying his best not to drool. 

“Uh, yeah… um close your eyes,” Keith said blinking a few times to focus himself. Lance smiled leaning over the bar and closing his eyes slowly. As usual Lance’s eyeliner was perfect and so was his eyeshadow which was a glittery galaxy look. Keith took a breath looking at Lance’s calm face, _‘I could kiss him. Right now. He’d never know it was coming…’_

“So?” Lance hummed his eyes still shut and Keith shook his head to snap himself out of his fantasies. 

“Uh yeah it looks great Lance,” Keith said as Lance opened his eyes a smile spreading across his beautiful face that warmed Keith from the inside out. 

“Really? Thanks Keith!” Lance smiled pulling away and sitting down on a stool. “I’ve got a new song I’m working on,” Lance smiled as Keith hummed going back to work trying not to stare. 

“Oh yeah?” Keith hummed as the door to the bar opened.

“Sup gays!” Pidge said as she walked in taking off her snapback to reveal her half shaved head. “Have you two been making out?” she teased smiling at them as she walked around the bar grabbing a waist apron. Keith bit the inside of his cheek trying not to blush at the idea. 

“Shut up Pidgeon,” Lance huffed as she smirked grabbing her notepad, leaning against the bar. 

“I’m kidding, Keith is Hunk here yet?” Pidge asked turning her attention away from Lance. 

“No, he should be here soon though,” Keith said as he tied his hair up in a ponytail. Hunk was the bars chef, Keith didn’t understand why someone as talented as Hunk was working at a bar when he could be running any five star restaurant but he was grateful for Hunk’s skills. 

“Damn, I wanted him to make me his cinnamon fries,” she huffed hoisting herself up onto the bar top and swinging her feet. 

“What did we say about sitting on the bar?!” Keith called out as Pidge shrugged pulling out her phone.

________________________

The bar had been open for about an hour and a half now which meant Lance was about halfway through his set. He did a mix of covers and originals to keep people’s attention along with his incredible dance moves. His trademark and closing song was Dancing Queen by Abba, hence his nickname.

Keith was busy pouring and mixing drinks but in between the shuffling of glasses and wiping of the bar he’d watch Lance up on stage. Lance walked with a sway to his hips when he performed and an overall sway in his body. He currently sang a slow ballad as he slowly moved his hips, eyes half closed getting lost in the music. He looked magnificent, like he was meant to be on that stage. Lance smiled opening his eyes, stepping off the stage and dancing his way around the crowd gathered in front of him. He moved up to a guy who was somehow still taller than Lance in his heels and gently pulled at his collar as he continued to sing and Keith sighed looking away. 

“You know you could just ask him out instead of pining like an idiot,” Pidge said as she set down a tray of empty glasses.

“No I can’t,” Keith sighed grabbing a glass and putting it in the sink hidden behind the bar.

“More like won’t. What’s your hang up Keith? You’re normally all action and no thinking,” Pidge asked leaning on the bar as Keith sighed glancing up at Lance across the way who was dancing against the tall guy. 

“It’s different with Lance. I’ve come so far with him, I mean he use to hate me Pidge! And now I’m one of his closest friends… I don’t want to mess that up by asking him out…” Keith said sadly as he washed the first glass and Pidge sighed looking at him. 

“I’m just saying Keith. I don’t think you’d mess anything up, I mean you two are constantly flirting each day with that leaning over the bar smiling like idiots thing,” Pidge said sighing and shaking her head as Keith blushed taking more of the glasses. 

“We’re not flirting tho!” Keith chuckled in disbelief, why did no one understand that? “That’s just our casual banter,” Keith said as he finished washing two more glasses starting to dry them. 

“Sure you gay disaster, just keep telling yourself that,” Pidge hummed as Keith huffed glaring at her. “I’m just saying. Make a move or move on, just standing here watching Lance swallow people’s tongues day in and day out isn’t healthy, not to mention creepy,” Pidge advised as Keith flicked water at her. 

“I don’t watch him you weirdo. That was one time and an accident, he should have locked the door,” Keith said glaring at Pidge who wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. “You’re disgusting,” he huffed shaking his head. 

“Duly noted,” she hummed as Hunk came out from the kitchen. 

“What are you noting Pidge? That double modulating is a waste of a keystroke?” Hunk teased as Pidge glared looking up at him. 

“You know double is better! You just won’t admit it!!” Pidge huffed as Hunk chuckled, his deep voice reverberating throughout the loud bar. Hunk was a large guy in both size and height, his muscular arms were covered in traditional Samoan tattoos, his face covered in a dark beard, and his hair was tied back into a low bun with an orange bandana. 

“You know I’m right,” Hunk smiled walking over and ruffling Pidge’s hair as she scrunched up her face in defiance.

“More like incapable of reasoning,” Pidge grumbled out glaring as she fixed her hair. 

“Are you two done bickering yet?” Keith asked chuckling as he made up a beer for a customer. 

“This discussion will most likely never end Keith so if you have anything else to discuss, take it away,” Hunk smiled as Keith rolled his eyes playfully at them handing over the beer to the customer. 

“Well how are things in the kitchen I guess?” Keith asked eyes wandering over to the stage area again.

“Slow, but I get the feeling Lance is off on another escapade?” Hunk asked with a knowing look as Keith scoffed. 

“What?! No! Wh-why would you assume that? I-I I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about Hunk!” Keith said fiddling with his hands as Hunk raised his eyebrows at Keith who simply huffed crossing his arms. “Okay maybe…” Keith mumbled cleaning a glass as Hunk cooed before encasing Keith in a bone crushing hug lifting him off the ground. 

“Poor Keith! I’m sorry buddy!” Hunk said as Keith’s eyes widened in pain. 

“Mm, Hunk, air!!” Keith choked out. 

“Oops… Uh, sorry… Heh…” Hunk blushed rubbing the back of his head. Keith smiled looking at Hunk when the familiar notes of a piano started. _Dancing Queen._

“Here we go…” Keith sighed looking up at the stage and resting his elbows on the bar chin in his hands as the lights moved onto Lance. 

“Ooooh, you can dance! You can jive having the time of your life oooo! See that giiiirrlll watch that scene! Diggin’ the dancing queeennn!” Lance sang out as he stepped from side to side, the audience cheering making Lance let out a light laugh causing Keith to sigh dreamily. As the song went on Lance started to amp up the dance moves, doing high kicks, spins and eventually splits, how his jeans don’t rip Keith doesn’t know. 

Eventually the song finished with Lance striking a pose before the lights dimmed and he got off the stage as the bars playlist started playing quietly through the speakers. Lance smiled looking around as the crowd applauded him and he took a few mini bows giggling lightly. Keith sighed watching him and smiled lazily when Lance look his direction smiling with a light no one else Keith had met possesed. He truly was beautiful and Keith truly was wrapped around his finger. Lance locked eyes with Keith for a moment and smiled wider winking at him before getting mixed into the crowd and Keith sighed in defeat before getting back to work.

“Pidge is right you know, as usual,” Hunk said looking at Keith who huffed blushing slightly. 

“You and I know if I do that I’ll probably just become some fling and then where am I left? More into him than I was before and probably unable to be around him any longer…” Keith said brushing back a strand of stray hair. “He’s one of my favorite people… I really don’t want to lose him…” 

Hunk smiled sadly at Keith and patted his back. “It’s your heart Keith. Do what you think is best for it,” Hunk said before going back to the kitchen and Keith sighed looking out at the dancefloor again. 

The lights were dim in the bar now that the stage lights were turned off and everyone was either drinking with their friends or dancing drunkenly on the dance floor. Lance was among them tho he was most likely barely buzzed, Keith would catch a glimpse of him every so often until he was dancing up against some new guy and Keith sighed looking away. That was definitely not what his heart needed. Lance yet again finding someone to take his love just for a little while so he could have someone to give it to, weather that be for a night of a few weeks, didn’t matter. As long as it wasn’t permanent. That was the one part of Lance’s love life Keith could handle, nothing was permanent and he always came back the next day smiling at Keith like he always did, like Keith was his whole world, because there was no one else who could take that place of permanency. Hopefully, by the time someone did, Keith will have moved on and he’ll be happy Lance finally found someone willing to be permanent.

________________________

The next day Keith got to the bar and upon entering he was greeted by the owners, his older adoptive brothers Shiro and Kuron, or as Keith tended to call them Dad One and Two. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Keith asked as he walked in taking his bag off his shoulder and setting it on a stool. 

“What we can’t just stop in on our own business?” Kuron asked tucking a section of his long hair behind his ear, the black and white strands mixing together. 

“Or visit our little brother?” Shiro asked ruffling Keith’s hair who glared pulling away from him. 

“Of course you _can,_ but you never do, you usually break into my apartment,” Keith said as Kuron and Shiro smirked before chuckling. 

“What? It’s fun to make you jump when you come home,” Kuron chuckled patting Keith on the back as Keith glared up at him as the twins laughed. 

“No, but you’re right, we’re here to talk to you about the bar,” Shiro said going behind the bar. 

“What about it? You’re not selling it are you?!” Keith panicked looking between the two quickly. 

“Woah, Keith, don’t freak out before we’ve even said anything, no we’re not selling Lions Pride. Relax,” Kuron said setting his hand on Keith’s upper back gently. Keith let out a breath and looked at the two again. 

“Then what do you want to talk about?” Keith hummed and Shiro smiled softly. 

“We want you to take over being owner of Lions Pride,” Shiro said pouring himself a drink as Keith blinked. 

“What? Why? I’m not a business person,” Keith rushed out as Kuron gently rubbed Keith’s back. 

“Easy, we’re just offering it to you, we think you could handle it, and we’d help you out at the start. Besides, we know you don’t want to be mixing drinks for the rest of your life Keith. Just think about it before you make a decision okay? If you don’t want to that’s fine then I’ll just continue running it,” Kuron said as Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait, is Shiro no longer running it with you?” Keith asked looking over at him as Shiro sipped his drink. 

“I stepped out a while ago Keith, I told you,” Shiro said quirking an eyebrow up. “Remember, I told you how I got the teaching job at Garrison University as their astrophysicist professor?” Shiro asked looking at Keith who tilted his head in confusion. 

“Yes… but you never said you’d stopped running the bar,” Keith said as Shiro chuckled shaking his head. 

“I did, which just shows how good a listener you are,” Shiro teased fixing his glasses as Keith flipped him the bird before turning to Kuron who was chuckling quietly. 

“Are you taking a new job too? Is that why you want me taking over?” Keith asked feeling a bit panicked by all this news. 

“No, you can breath bud, I’m actually planning on expanding my entrepreneurship to opening other businesses in the area,” Kuron smiled softly rubbing Keith’s back probably seeing how overwhelmed Keith was getting. “I just think you’d be good at it, and we know how much you love this place so we thought we’d offer,” he said as Keith looked at the bartop processing this all. He’d be in charge of all the payments, condition of the bar, legal issues, did he want that? That responsibility? Did he have what it took to be like Shiro and Kuron? He didn’t think so, despite what they were saying. He wasn’t a capable adult! He couldn’t even ask the guy he liked out on a date and he was twenty three years old for crying out loud!!

“Keith? Keith!” Shiro called snapping his prosthetic fingers in front of Keith’s face. Keith blinked and Shiro smiled softly. “Don’t overthink it too much kid,” Shiro smiled as Keith glared at him. 

“Says the guy who spent four days freaking out about _talking_ to Adam,” Keith said emphasizing the word talking. 

Kuron stifled a laugh as Shiro glared at them both. “He has you there Takashi,” Kuron said as Shiro hit him upside the head making Kuron laugh more. 

“Shut up Arata,” Shiro glared as Keith smirked triumphantly. “Oh don’t think you’re off the hook mister!” Shiro said and Keith bolted from his seat. “Keith!” Shiro yelled hopping over the bar and chasing after him as Kuron’s laughter filled the bar. 

“Dude you know you’ll never catch him, we never could so what makes you think you can now?” Kuron called as the two ran around the bar.

“Determination!”

________________________

Shiro eventually gave up on catching Keith and as a sign of truce offered to make Keith a drink. Keith sighed sitting down and Kuron smirked looking at Keith. 

“Speaking of crushes tho, have you asked Lance out yet?” Kuron smirked as Keith groaned slamming his head against the bar. 

“When will you all of you let that go? It’s not gonna happen!” Keith groaned out as Shiro chuckled setting down a glass. 

“Alright drama queen,” Shiro hummed as Keith peeked out spotting his drink and sat up taking a sip. 

“We’ll let it go when you actually ask him out instead of being a tree all day,” Kuron said as Keith squinted in confusion. 

“Pinning,” Both Shiro and Kuron replied simultaneously, it was in moments like that where them being twins freaked Keith out. Keith groaned and leaned back on his stool.

“Everyone needs to get a hobby aside from my love life. I’m friends with Lance, that’s it. Nothing more nothing less. Why can’t you guys understand that?” Keith pouted taking a drink as Kuron and Shiro gave each other a knowing look. 

“How about because all you talk about when you visit us is Lance?” Shiro commented crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And don’t say it’s just cause you’re friends!” Kuron added pointing a finger at Keith who huffed.

“Look, Keith… It’s just… Lance clearly is very important to you, but it’s a different kind of important and I don’t even know if you realise it,” Shiro sighed running a hand through his dyed white hair. 

“He’s one of my closest friends, of course he’s important to me,” Keith said furrowing his eyebrows as Shiro sighed looking a Kuron for help. 

“What Takashi is trying to say is, have you considered how unconventional your friendship with Lance is? Or thought how it might change if he were to start dating someone? How it would make you feel?” Kuron asked as Keith huffed rolling his eyes. 

“Sure. If he started dating someone seriously, yeah it would hurt but I could accept it and move on, besides our friendship isn’t unconventional,” Keith said rolling his eyes as he took another drink. 

“Riiiggghhhttt…” Shiro said looking at Kuron again. “So you’re telling me that if Lance were to call you right now with some kind of problem you wouldn’t drop everything to help him?” he asked raising his eyebrows in waiting for Keith’s response. Of course Keith knew he was wrapped around Lance’s finger he just didn’t think it was _that_ obvious. Keith not wanting to admit Shiro was right ignored him and Shiro hummed looking at Kuron. “I told you. He’s basically Lance’s boyfriend and doesn’t even know it!” Shiro said as Kuron groaned handing over five bucks. 

“Fine, you win but this is still an issue. Keith, do you realise just how much of your life you share with Lance now? You probably spend more time with Lance than I do with Curtis,” Kuron chuckled. “And he’s my fiancé!” Kuron said as Keith glared at the two.

“I can’t believe you two made a bet on me,” Keith huffed. 

“Oh like you haven’t done that to us in the past!” Kuron said as Keith laughed. 

“If I remember right, you and Lance had a bet on which of us would get engaged first,” Shiro glared as Keith smirked. 

“That was fair game, and I won that bet. This is not,” Keith said as Kuron rolled eyes. 

“Who did you even bet on?” Kuron asked looking at Keith who chuckled. 

“I bet Adam would ask first since I knew this one would take two years to propose,” Keith said gesturing to Shiro who glared. “You literally are the most unsure person when it comes to romance Shiro!” Keith exclaimed as Kuron laughed high fiving Keith. 

“I hate you two so much,” Shiro said heading for the door as Kuron and Keith continued laughing. 

“Awe come on don’t go!” Kuron laughed as Shiro shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

“See I chose Keith but this one I’ve been stuck with since conception,” Shiro groaned gesturing to Kuron who chuckled. 

“Yet you don’t ask me to leave!” Kuron called as Shiro glared, a playful manner in it. 

“Sadly no, now come on we’re supposed to meet up with our fiancés remember?” Shiro sighed as Kuron looked at his watch. 

“Oh shit, yeah. We better go. Alright, good to see you bud,” Kuron said ruffling Keith’s hair. “Good luck with your love life,” he smirked as Keith glared. 

“Bye you identical losers,” Keith sighed shaking his head and giving a lazy wave. 

“Bye lover boy,” Shiro called as the two left the bar and Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck you too!!” Keith yelled as the door shut. “I hate those two…” Keith mumbled shaking his head as he got up from the bar getting ready to work. 

________________________

A week went by with the same routine, Keith working at the bar chatting with Lance. Somedays meeting up with Pidge, Hunk and Lance or sometimes just Lance. Keith hadn’t put much thought into Shiro and Kuron’s offer yet because he mainly wasn’t sure if he wanted to waste his energy on it yet, especially at a moment like this where Lance and him were sat at their favourite coffee shop _Atlas_ _cafe_ laughing over coffee and pastries as Lance tried coming up with a new lyric while Keith doodled on the napkins. 

“How about ‘I whine a lot’,” Keith teased still looking at his napkin as Lance scoffed shoving Keith’s foot under the table. 

“It’s not whining mullet,” Lance said a glare evident in his tone as Keith chuckled shoving Lance’s foot back playfully and soon they were in a game of footsie without even thinking about it. Keith continued doodling little images of microphones and coffee cups.

“Sure,” Keith chuckled as Lance giggled smiling at Keith in a way that made Keith’s heart stutter. This past week with Lance had been interesting, he hadn’t been dancing with strangers or sneaking off with them the past few days and Keith wondered if he’d found a new fling. Keith of course wouldn’t ask, he’d learned his lesson the first time, Lance didn’t like divulging just how little commitment there was in his love life, Keith supposed it made him realise how badly he actually wanted that. Lance never said it but Keith could just tell. The way he’d stare too long at couples when they hung out or the way his eyes held just a little bit of sadness when he’d see Shiro and Adam happy and in love or Kuron and Curtis. He wanted to be in love but for some reason something was holding him back from finding someone to fall for, permanently.

________________________

Later that day Keith was at the bar with Hunk and Pidge getting ready for the oncoming storm that was Friday night. A night filled with Lance’s flashiest show and more drunk people than Keith could handle. Everything went as normal Lance showed up, screwed up the mic feedback yet again and Keith fixed it as always, Keith helped Lance tie up his boots and made sure the heels were sturdy. 

“You really should wear shorter ones…” Keith muttered pulling Lance to his feet. “You could break your ankle and then where will we be? I’ll be worried and you won’t be able to dance,” Keith sighed as Lance blushed lightly though Keith couldn’t tell from all his makeup. 

“I’m a professional Keith, I know what I’m doing,” Lance smiled as Keith looked up at him. 

“If you say so… But if another heel breaks I’m testing all your shoes,” Keith huffed as Lance cooed.

“Awe! You do care mullet!” Lance teased as Pidge walked past. 

“Oh, he does a lot more than that,” she smirked as Keith glared at her.

“What are you talking about Pid- Oh hey! You’re here early!” Lance said looking over at the door and Keith turned around seeing a man about his height with brown hair and eyes along with a fairly intense looking face. Who the hell was he?

Lance walked over greeting the guy and lead him further into the bar smiling at him and talking quietly the guy’s face softening in just the slightest. They started talking and Keith looked at Pidge and Hunk raising his eyebrows as to ask. _‘Who the hell is this?’_ Hunk held up his hands shrugging and Pidge shook her head so Keith sighed. 

“Um, Lance, whose this?” Keith asked going behind the bar feeling odd that someone who didn’t work here was in the bar before opening hours. 

“Oh! Right, my bad! Um this is James my boyfriend… James, these are my best friends, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk,” Lance said gesturing to each in turn. 

“Nice to meet you,” James said and Keith felt himself shutting down. _‘Boyfriend. Boyfriend_ **_Boyfriend. BOYfriend_ ** _’_ Keith felt like he was short circuiting. 

Lance found someone permanent. 

Lance found someone permanent and it wasn’t him. 

It wasn’t Keith.


	2. You can jive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on Chapter One! Unfortunately the chapter this week is a bit shorter than normal! No real reason in particular it was just at the time of writing it I felt that where the chapter ends was a good end for a chapter! Anyway! It's super short so I'm really sorry! But next chapter will be lengthier for sure! Alright well enjoy!!

_ “Oh! Right, my bad! Um this is James, my boyfriend… James, these are my best friends, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk,” Lance said gesturing to each in turn.  _

_ “Nice to meet you,” _

__

Pidge and Hunk started chatting with James but Keith had completely checked out of the conversation, no he'd checked out of life. Lance. The guy he'd been pinning for. Lance. His Lance! Was no longer his… but Keith supposed Lance was never his to begin with, but it felt like he was… 

“Keith?” Hunk said nudging him in the back and Keith blinked looking up at the taller man. “You okay man?” Hunk asked a soft understanding in his eyes as he looked down at him.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.. Just got a lot on my mind lately…” Keith said running a hand through his hair catching Lance's concerned face from across the bar. “I'm fine, sorry, uh James, do you want a drink? We don't normally serve before opening but for Lance's boyfriend I can make an exception,” Keith said, giving a weak smile as James gave him an intense stare. 

“Uh yeah, I'll take a pale ale,” James replied before turning back to Lance who still had an upset look on his face. 

“One pale ale coming up, Lance, do you want your favourite?” Keith hummed, pulling out a beer glass and pulling on a tap to fill it up. 

“Yeah, I'll have a glass of scotch,” Lance said and Keith furrowed his eyebrows looking at Lance who simply smiled back. Since when did Lance drink scotch? As far as Keith was aware Lance hated hard liquor, in fact he tried to avoid it because he hated how it burned his throat. Was he trying to seem more masculine for James? If so,  _ why? _ He's already seen Lance in his knee high boots and face covered in makeup, what's there left to hide? 

“So James, how long have you and Lance been dating?” Pidge asked as Keith set James’ beer on the bar top before grabbing a bottle of scotch. Keith poured it into a glass and while Lance headed towards the stage Keith added some sugar and ice stirring it a bit. He wasn't stupid, he knew Lance would probably dump a normal scotch so he took some liberty by making it a scotch cocktail.

“About a week,” James said sipping his beer looking at Pidge. “Why?” James asked, narrowing his eyes as Pidge held up her hands in surrender. 

“Just asking, relax dude, we're not here to attack you or something,” Pidge said, shooting a look towards Hunk and Keith. 

“Lance come get your drink,” Keith called, ignoring Pidge as Lance looked up, smiling at Keith with that same smile he always did, the one that made Keith feel like he was his entire world. 

“Coming!” Lance smiled walking over, his heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Keith held out the glass and Lance took his face hardening for a moment before taking a sip of the drink when he smiled looking at Keith. “Perfect Keith,” Lance said, his eyes shining with gratitude as Keith gave a small smile nodding. 

“Not that hard to mess up, it’s literally scotch and ice Lance,” Keith chuckled as Lance glared at him. 

“Just take the compliment samurai,” Lance glared as Keith glared right back.

“Not gonna happen sharpshooter,” Keith muttered before they both started laughing and Lance leaned against the bar towards Keith. “You haven’t used that nickname in a while,” he commented, still chuckling a bit as Lance shrugged. 

“Eh I like to use it for special occasions,” Lance hummed as Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“You consider this a special occasion? Now I'm worried what you consider extraordinary,” Keith hummed as Lance huffed rolling his eyes. 

“You're hopeless,” Lance sighed, shaking his head and blowing air in Keith's face, Keith scrunching up his face as the smell of alcohol hit his face. 

“Your breath is gross, go get some gum,” Keith said, shoving Lance away lightly as the brunet giggled until suddenly James was at Lance's side. 

“You two having  _ fun _ here,” James snided glaring at Keith who raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's his problem? 

“Uh, yeah, you okay... babe?” Lance said as James kept glaring at Keith before turning to Lance and smiling at him.

“Yeah I'm great, when do you start performing?” James smiled as Lance hummed sipping his “scotch”. 

“I start at eight,” Lance hummed and Keith moved out from behind the bar going to the kitchen Hunk and Pidge trailing in slowly after. 

“Who the hell is he?” Keith whispered looking at the two. “Did you guys know?” Keith asked as Hunk peeked out the kitchen doors window. 

“No idea, but he acts like he's got a stick up his ass,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. “Of all the people Lance decided to be his first proper boyfriend in god knows how long, why did he pick that guy?!” Pidge grumbled as Hunk pulled away from the window.

“I don't know but it does seem odd,” Hunk said scratching his beard. 

“He's clearly not comfortable around him, I mean he claimed scotch was his favourite drink for crying out loud,” Keith said huffing and crossing his arms. 

“Then you should ask him what the fuck is up!” Pidge said as Keith scoffed. 

“Why me? He's been friends with you guys longer, besides I don't know if I want to know,” Keith huffed as Hunk washed his hands before going to the fridge. 

“Yeah but Lance always tells you more,” Hunk said, pulling out some dough and starting to knead it slowly. “I mean just look how you two were out there, he completely forgot about his boyfriend when talking to you,” he commented as Keith thought it over. 

“Yeah, what was James’ deal back there?” Keith asked as Pidge choked before laughing. 

“You're joking right?” She asked as Keith shook his head and she laughed even harder. “You guys looked like you were flirting! Not to mention how you two looked like you were about a second away from kissing,” she chuckled as Hunk also let out a low rumble of a laugh with her.

“What?! What are you talking about?” Keith said exasperatedly, eyes widening as Pidge rolled her eyes scoffing. 

“Are you seriously that dense Keith? You can’t possibly look me in the eye and tell me any conversations you have with Lance can’t be interpreted as flirting. If you can, then I don’t know how you understand that you like him,” Pidge scoffed, rolling her eyes as Keith huffed crossing his arms. “Just think about it Keith. All the times Lance asks for your help, when he has you check his makeup, the way you fret over his shoes, tell me that's not flirting,” Pidge dared him as Keith stared at the ground thinking about how he and Lance always interacted. He never was trying to flirt with Lance because he didn't want to fuck things up between them, but as he thought about everything they do, the footsie game earlier that day, the way they always teased each other, it did look like flirting didn't it? Despite not meaning to, he looked like he was.

“Do you think Lance knows?” Is all Keith could say as Hunk laughed aloud still kneading his dough.

“Please! Lance is my friend and I love him but he's just as dense as you Keith,” Hunk chuckled as Keith glared. “I'm just saying, you didn't realize it and you were doing it, don't think Lance would either.”

“God you two are dumb,” Pidge groaned heading for the kitchen door. “Hunk, we're friends with morons!” She called walking out the door as Keith scoffed rolling his eyes and following her out. 

“Keith! KeithKeithKeithKeithKeith!” Lance called running over to Keith, stumbling slightly on his heel and Keith grabbed his arms stabilizing him, Lance clasping Keith's forearms gently. 

“Hi,” Keith chuckled lightly as Lance smiled at him and Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “What have you done? What did you break?” he said, narrowing his eyes as Lance scoffed rolling his eyes. 

“I’ve done nothing, I'm just letting you know Shiro and Kuron are here,” Lance smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Keith. 

“Oh, thanks,” Keith smiled as they heard a loud over exaggerated cough behind Lance. 

“Alright Lance, you going to show me your set?” James asked impatiently as Lance's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Keith turning around.

“Right! Sorry, I totally forgot!” Lance smiled walking over and taking James’ hand leading him out into the main area of the bar towards the stage, James looking back at Keith for a moment who simply ignored him. 

“Alright, what do you two want now?” Keith asked walking behind the bar as the twins sat on the barstools. 

“A drink,” Shiro said as Kuron looked at Lance and James. 

“Who's that guy?” Kuron asked as Keith started on making the two's usual drinks. 

“Lance's new boyfriend James…” Keith sighed as Kuron turned back his mouth a gape.

“Shut up!” He whisper yelled as Keith nodded, handing over their drinks. 

“How long?” Shiro asked his face pinched in confusion. 

“A week I guess?” Keith huffed crossing his arms as the twins looked at each other before turning to look at Keith.

“You doing okay?” Kuron asked a look of sympathy in his eyes.

“Yeah I'm fine,” Keith huffed as Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Sure, cause you're always stable,” Shiro scoffed as Keith glared. “Anyways, want to go to lunch tomorrow?” Shiro asked as Keith leaned against the bar.

“Sure, where are we going?” Keith asked looking at the two. 

“I'm thinking  _ Castle of Lions _ ?” Kuron said and Keith nodded as Lance finished talking to James and walking over sitting next to Kuron. 

“Hey guys,” Lance smiled as the twins turned to him smiling back. 

“Hey,” they responded simultaneously, making both Keith and Lance get chills. 

“Stop that! It's freaky!” Lance said as the two laughed which only seemed to add to the creepy synchronization. “You know Kuron, I've never asked how’d you get the nickname Kuron? Like I know it means clone but why?” Lance asked as Keith chuckled looking over at Kuron. 

“Funny story actually, see when we were still living in Japan Takashi was friends with some kids who didn't know he had a twin,” Kuron chuckled looking over at Shiro to continue the story. 

“So when they met Arata they thought he was my clone and then decided to call him Kuron as a joke,” Shiro chuckled. “It worked out for us alright tho since otherwise we'd both be called Shiro,” he shrugged as Kuron nodded. 

“So yeah, that's how I got the nickname Kuron,” Kuron shrugged, humming as Lance blinked. 

“Wait so they literally called you Kuron just because they met Shiro first?” Lance asked as Kuron chuckled nodding. 

“Yep!”

Lance blinked as James walked up wrapping his arm around Lance's waist who didn't even seem to acknowledge it happened. “It's just weird,” Lance whispered loud enough for them all to hear, making them laugh as James forced a chuckle eyeing Keith who simply cleaned a glass looking at the time. 

“Close to opening, Lance have you double checked your sound?” Keith asked as Lance scoffed.

“Of course, but you might want to check it just in case…” Lance mumbled out as Keith chuckled, setting down the glass. 

“Alright, let's go Dancing Queen,” Keith said coming around the bar and Lance smiled walking over to Keith following him closely as they headed to the stage. “Why can't you figure this out? You've been doing this for two years Lance,” Keith commented and Lance pouted. 

“Not my fault the sound system hates me,” Lance huffed as Keith checked the speaker settings. 

“Mhmm, I say you just don't like doing it so you make me do it,” Keith said looking up at Lance who was looking over at James. “So… um... that's new… what's he like?” Keith asked stiffly as Lance turned back to Keith. 

“James? He's nice, a little uptight sometimes but he gets my jokes, makes me happy,” Lance smiled gently, but there was something hidden in his eyes that Keith couldn't read. 

_ ‘Then why did you lie about your favourite drink?’  _ He wanted to ask but he couldn't be sure Lance wouldn't get mad. 

“What do you think of him?”

“Me? Oh um, uptight a bit yeah... but he hasn't said much so I don't really have an opinion yet…” Keith replied  _ ‘Liar, you clearly already have some sort of opinion of him. There is clearly something wrong with him if Lance is lying about things to him. So what’s his deal? Is he close minded? Or just an asshole who clearly isn’t right for you?’  _ Keith thought his face pinching slightly in thought as he crossed his arms, Lance looking at him with skepticism in his eyes.

“Right… Okay….” Lance hummed eyeing Keith suspiciously who cleared his throat turning away. 

“Um… Yeah... You’re set to perform… I… uh, gotta go…” Keith mumbled walking away and heading to the back office area. “I can’t get mad…” he mumbled to himself. “I have no right to be mad…” Keith muttered, sitting down in the office chair sat in front of the desk. “I should be happy! He’s finally not going through strings of lovers and actually trying for something tangible!” he said exasperation clear in his voice as he swallowed thickly. “That’s a good thing…” Keith mumbled pressing the heels of his palms onto his eyes out of frustration. “It’s a good thing… right?” he mumbled his eyes feeling hot as he groaned sniffing quietly. “Yeah… It’s fucking fantastic Keith… Fucking fantastic….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! Thank you again for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment if you did because it makes me feel validated lol, but seriously it makes me so happy hearing what you guys think please don't be shy!! Sorry once again that this is shorter than normal but that's just how the story flows! See you next week!
> 
> My instagram is @lilys.niche where I sometimes post cosplays if I ever get my shit together 
> 
> Have a lovely day in quarantine!


	3. Having the time of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your're enjoying this fic so far! Just so you guys know I might switch do doing bi-weekly updates, meaning once every two weeks! Just so I'll have enough time to write new chapters and edits and such! So if you don't see an update next week that's why! Alright well if you've read my not thank you!!

It had been a few days since the reveal of Lance's relationship and Keith thought he was handling it fairly well, he'd only partially thrown himself into working out… it's how Keith coped. He went to the gym to get away from his life, he even had “gym friends” that he never introduced to his friends in order to have some separation. He actually never saw them outside of the gym he went to  _ 'Marmora: the blade of fitness’.  _ The people he spoke to were Alexa, Narti, Ezra, and Zethrid, or as Ezra so nicely called their group the  _ 'Badass Lesbians’.  _

They really were quite the bunch, Zethrid a large African woman with a natural afro, a chemical burn covering part of her face that had blinded her in one eye with a gruff voice and tendency towards violence you didn't want to mess with her. 

Then there was her girlfriend Ezra, a mixed girl with multicolored dreads that she kept tied up along with a large birthmark right above and between her eyes. She was a bubbly person who was overly friendly, sort of a mix between a hyper puppy and a giggly little kid. 

Narti was Indonesian who was blind and mute, she wasn't 100% without vision but it was enough that it wasn't safe for her to drive or move about on her own, which is why she had an eye dog. If she was ever part of a conversation she used sign language which all her friends had learned (except Keith if she even considered him a friend), she had a buzzed head of hair that upon occasion she would let grow out to a pixie cut. 

All the girls were fairly tall, Zethrid being the tallest and Alexa being the shortest. Alexa had short dyed blue hair and pale skin, she was a very natural kind of beautiful and if Keith weren't so gay and hopelessly smitten with Lance he might like her, but if anything she was more a sister friend who he vented to the most about his disaster gay crush. She was always very straightforward and slightly blunt but not so much that you got mad. He liked Alexa, she was a good sparring partner when Keith wanted to fight and an even better listener, he shared his issues, she'd make a few comments on her lacking love life, saying how there were no good women in the world. Yet every time Keith would suggest she come to the bar and try meeting someone he was met with a hard no.

“You're hitting the bag harder than usual, you and lover boy in a fight again?” Alexa asked walking over to Keith who was at a punching bag. 

“We're… not…” Keith panted out as he gave the bag a hard kick sending it swinging before he grabbed his water and took a swig. “He got a boyfriend. So I'm trying to forget about it,” Keith huffed as Alexa leaned back against the wall humming.

“So he's forced you into finally moving on huh? About time, your whining was getting incessant,” Alexa teased as Keith glared. 

“Sorry I don't play the feelings game well!” Keith replied as Alexa snorted a laugh. 

“Like I'm any better? Let's face it Keith, we're two gays who are too shitty at feelings to get a relationship, we might as well quit now and resign to our inevitable lives of being lonely cat people, or just a hermit, whatever is more your style I suppose,” She smirked as Keith punches her in the shoulder. 

“Okay that was only for a week and you know that,” Keith glared at her as Alexa chuckled rolling her eyes.

“Yeah yeah cry baby, let's go spar, get your mind off the new boyfriend situation,” Alexa hummed as Keith spotted the rest of her friends scattered about the gym working out. Zethrid trying to show off to Ezra, Ezra indulging her before going full beast mode herself, and Narti running on the treadmill. “You coming?!” Alexa called now a ways away from Keith. 

“Yeah I’m coming give me a sec!” 

__

“Do you work tonight?” Alexa asked taking a seat on the gym floor drenched in sweat as they each took a drink from their water bottles, they managed to spar for around an hour which helped get out Keith’s pent up emotions without imploding. 

“No, why?” Keith huffed moving his gaze from the floor to her face. 

“You should go out, go somewhere new and meet someone, hook up with someone, I don't know, just don't go home and pine,” Alexa shrugged, getting up. 

“Only if you went with me, I don't go to clubs alone, I feel awkward,” Keith said as Alexa stretched her back. 

“Really? This is just you trying to get me to go out. Not happening Kogane,” Alexa glared as Keith tsked. 

“Shame, I thought for sure you'd bite,” Keith smirked getting up and grabbing his gym bag.

“Nice try but I don't do the whole club and bar thing remember?” She hummed as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I'm headed home, see you later,” Keith said, giving a wave as Alexa sighed waving back carelessly. Keith said his goodbyes to the others before going outside and getting into his car, he did have a motorcycle but wearing leather after sweating isn't pleasant.

After Keith arrived at his apartment, taking a shower and changing his clothes he got a text from Pidge asking Keith to meet up with him and  _ “the rest of the gay band”  _ as Pidge had sent. Keith having nothing better to do decided to go, he didn’t need to ask where since they always met up at the same place,  _ 'Castle of Lions’  _ it wasn't too far from  _ Lions Pride _ and so it was perfect for after work hangouts. 

The  _ Castle of Lions  _ was a 50’s style malt shop. It had black and white checkered tiled floors, vinyl seats, pink neon lights trimming the entire place and even a working jukebox. The place was run by an older gentleman named Coran who they'd all become rather close to, he had a big mustache and a smattering of freckles covering his face, tho they mainly situated on the apples of his cheeks.

Keith sent a quick reply before heading out to the diner, deciding to walk due to its close proximity to his apartment, besides, he could use the air. It's what the twins would be telling him to do anyways. So Keith took a leisurely pace towards the diner watching the cars drive past on the busy city streets, listening to the various engine sounds, yelling and animal noises, eventually reaching the diner. Keith pushed open the door setting off the bells that hung above it and Keith stepped inside spotting Pidge in the largest corner booth. Sitting down Pidge looked up from her phone and hummed a response. 

“Hello Gremlin, who's all coming?” Keith asked as Pidge flicked him off putting her phone away. 

“Matt, Hunk, possibly your brothers, Allura and Lothur, and Lance hasn't replied yet so I'll let you know,” Pidge said, taking a sip of her Strawberry malt. 

“Now I see why you got the big table,” Keith chuckled taking a seat as she shrugged. 

“Anyway. I did some digging on that James guy, you interested in what I found?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow as Keith groaned.

“Don't tempt me like this! Of course I want to know! But I don't want Lance thinking I hate his new boyfriend when I barely know him!” Keith said as Pidge squinted at him. 

“But you  _ do  _ already hate him,” she said emphasizing the do, Keith rolling his eyes as he let out an exasperated sigh. 

“That's not the point…” Keith hissed out as she shrugged pulling out her phone again.

“I'm telling you cause I can't keep things to myself so deal. So he's James Griffin, twenty two years old born November twenty third, according to his Facebook. Yes he uses Facebook. He’s in the airforce and seems to mainly have an interest in airplanes, and working out the most. Kind of a fitness guy if his Instagram feed says anything, it's all healthy meals and workout routines along with gross shirtless pics of him at various places. He seems to be a bit of a short tempered person as seen on his Twitter page, lots of rants and fights, still a giant asspipe too, Mr. Rule-follower but still dark and brooding, basically Lance is dating the off brand and low rent you,” Pidge concluded making Keith choke on his own spit. 

“What?! No he's not! Pidge I'm not his type, Lance likes more touchy feely people then me and my emotionally unstable and socially inept self,” Keith defended as Pidge gave him a deadpan look. 

“Yet look at who he's dating. A guy with what appears to be the emotional range of a teaspoon,” she retorted as Keith scoffed.

“We don't know that! He might be super touchy feely behind closed doors or one on one, I guarantee you tho, it's not cause he's “low rent me”,” Keith sighed as Pidge added in “And off brand,” making Keith sigh looking at her. “I'm not Lance's type Pidge. I'm his friend type and I accepted that a long time ago…” Keith huffed as Pidge mockingly mouthed along. 

“Sure you have,” Pidge hummed as the door opened setting off the bells again as Hunk and Matt walked in. 

“Hey losers,” Matt said scooting in next to Pidge as Keith stood up letting Hunk get in the booth.

“Sup wannabe,” Pidge said, flicking Matt's temple.

“Hey, be nice you grouch,” Matt glared as Hunk chuckled, turning to Keith. 

“How's your day been man?” Hunk asked Keith as he looked over the menu despite knowing it by heart at this point. 

“Alright, I went to the gym, sparred with Alexa” Keith hummed as Hunk looked up at him nodding.

“I spent the day stress baking since Pidge kept being a stalker and hacking into various databases trying to do a background check on James,” Hunk sighed as Keith chuckled, shaking his head. 

“She seems more upset about this then I am,” Keith responded, Hunk nodding as the regular waitress Romelle came over. 

“You ready Hunk?” She smiled looking at him as Hunk looked over at her giving his kind smile in return to her. 

“Yeah. I'll have the banana split sundae,” he said as Romelle nodded writing it down. 

“Anyone else want something?” She asked looking around the table as Keith felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out seeing several messages in their group chat. A few from Matt and Hunk confirming they were coming, two from Shiro and Kuron saying they might be there later, Allura saying she was bringing Lothur and a new text from Lance saying he was on his way. 

“Yeah, get me a Butterscotch malt and a plate of super chili cheese fries,” Keith said, handing Romelle their menus. 

“Lance is coming, huh?” Romelle smiled as Keith blushed slightly. 

“I just know he'll whine if he doesn't have a malt when those two do,” Keith said as Romelle hummed smiling and walked away heading to the kitchen as Keith huffed leaning back on the booth crossing his arms angrily. 

“Awe come on don't brood Keith,” Matt teased as Keith glared, sticking his tongue out at the long haired man who simply laughed. That's when the bells went off again and they all looked over spotting Allura and Lothur. 

Allura was a fairly tall woman who looked like she could be an Amazonian woman, she had dark skin, a just above the shoulder bob with fluffy ombre white hair. She was currently wearing a pastel watercolor patterned pink and blue sundress with high heels. Next to her was her boyfriend Lothur, he was a rather tall man, possibly taller than Shiro and Kuron. He had light mocha colored skin and long white hair that fell to the mid of his back, he wore a loose white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. Together they looked like some mystical elf couple.

“Hello everyone,” Allura smiled as she scooted in on the side next to Matt, Lothur moving in after her.

“Good day everyone,” Lothur said smiling gently, both of their British accents very evident as they spoke. “How are things? I haven't seen you all in awhile with my internship started,” Lothur asked looking at all of them.

“I've been working on some new recipes for the bar,” Hunk smiled as Keith looked over at the large smiling man next to him. “I'm still messing around with them tho,” he said as Romelle brought over their malt and sundae. 

“Here you go, oh hello Lothur and Allura, would you like anything?” Romelle smiled brightly at the two. 

“I’m alright Romelle thank you,” Allura smiled as Lothur shook his head before returning his attention to Hunk and Keith. 

“What about you Keith? I haven't heard anything in months,” Lothur said as Keith huffed rolling his eyes.

“That's cause you've been too busy with your new intern at the hospital Mr. Med school,” Keith huffed as Matt interjected. 

“He's brooding right now,” 

“I am not brooding!!” Keith called back glaring as he heard the bells go off yet again. Keith huffed turning his head to see who walked in, he was met with the beautiful man that was Lance McClain. He was wearing shorts overalls in a medium shade of denim jean, a mustard yellow t-shirt with tall striped black and white socks, some vans and sunglasses that Lance was pushing up to the top of his head. He looked breathtaking, his skin looking warm from the yellow shirt and his eyes lit up as he caught sight of their table, a wide smile filling his face. 

“Awe come on Keith don't pout, I'm here now!” Lance joked as Keith rolled his eyes looking away in order to let the blush fill his cheeks. “Scoot in!” Lance demanded standing next to Keith and Keith sighed scooting into the booth, Lance quickly clambering in. He sat way too close to Keith for him to function completely normally and it really didn't improve as Lance saw the malt and gasped attacking Keith in a hug. “You are probably the best human ever at this point!!” Lance beamed looking up at Keith who chuckled awkwardly giving a light squeeze back to Lance.  _ Don't overthink that. He has a boyfriend now,  _ Keith reminded himself as Lance started sipping on his malt smiling. “Oh. Hi guys!” Lance smiled after taking a sip as everyone else laughed lightly Pidge giving Keith a pointed look. 

“Hello Lonce,” Allura smiled leaning in across the table. “So I've heard you got a boyfriend!” She smiled and Keith mentally groaned.  _ Not the boyfriend. Anything but the boyfriend, pleeeaaassseeee! For my sanity at least!  _ Keith internally monologued to himself as Lance smiled softly looking down at his malt moving the straw around in the glass for a moment before responding. 

“Yeah I do. His name's James,” Lance smiled looking up at Allura before leaning back and onto Keith resting his back on Keith's shoulder. 

“Really? You needed more room?” Keith asked as Lance looked up sticking his tongue out. 

“Yes I did mullet, and get comfy I don't plan on moving, you're comfortable,” Lance hummed settling in as he sipped his malt again when Romelle dropped off the chili cheese fries and Lance gasped again. “YOU ARE AMAZING!!” Lance said shooting up and setting his malt on the table before hugging Keith again a little too tight for a normal hug. Keith chuckled softly and hugged him back gently as Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's neck making him furrow his brow rubbing Lance's back gently.

“You okay buddy?” Keith asked everyone having gone back to regular conversation after Lance's outburst. 

“Yeah, you just looked like you needed a hug is all,” Lance smiled, pulling away from Keith. 

“I'm okay but thanks,” Keith said, Lance's arms still loosely draped around him. “What'd you do the past few days?” He asked, trying to ignore Lance's touch. 

“You would know if you actually texted me these past few days!!” Lance glared, flicking Keith's ear. “What gives?? You got a new best friend or something?” he pouted as Keith rubbed his ear before flicking Lance back. 

“It's called I had a life, besides I figured you were with James,” Keith said as Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes at Keith.

“Like that would stop you from sending me stupid cat videos and mothman conspiracy theories,” Lance said as Keith glared. 

“He's out there and you know it! You just won't admit it!” Keith called back as Lance scoffed. 

“I'll admit to mothman being real when you admit that you actually love _ watching RuPaul's Drag Race _ ,” Lance smirked as Keith scowled, he knew Keith would never admit to that, in fact Keith would go so far as to deny he ever even watched the show. “Just admit it! We've watched season six about ten times at this point, I know how much you love Bianca Del Rio,” Lance teased, poking Keith's shoulder smiling. “Come on Keeeeiiiittttthhhh you know you wanna,” Lance smiled as Keith huffed glaring at Lance before flicking his nose and starting to eat some of the chili cheese fries. “Hey!” Lance squwalked as Pidge groaned.

“Stop being gay you two,” She said throwing a straw wrapper at them. 

“Awe come on Pidge it was just getting good!” Matt whined as Allura giggled. 

“Give them five minutes and they'll be back at it Matthew,” Allura smiled looking over at the two in discussion. 

“No idea what you're talking about! We're best of friends, see!” Lance said as he climbed in Keith's lap, leaning back. He started slipping which forced Keith to wrap his arms around Lance's waist in order to keep him comfortably on his lap.

“Why are you like this?” Keith said exasperatedly as Lance looked back at him. 

“Does it bother you? Then that's why,” Lance chuckled before turning back and starting to talk with Allura and Lothur about their internships. Both of them were well on their ways to becoming doctors, Lothur a surgeon and Allura a Pediatrician. They were also ridiculously busy and there was barely a moment both of them were free, especially with both their families political affairs. 

Allura was the daughter of the state's governor Alfred who was currently preparing for re-election campaigns. Lothur's father was a former governor and was campaigning against Allura's father. To make things even more complicated they were close friends and both families had helped build Altea and so Allura and Lothur dating was only natural to add another layer of chaos to the families very complicated relationship.

“And just as he's about to go up to the chief of surgery he tripped on his shoelace and face planted into the floor,” Allura giggled concluding the story about Lothur who groaned hiding his face. 

“Yes let's relive my embarrassment yet again!” He grumbled into his hands as Allura laughed lightly rubbing his back. 

“You call that embarrassing? Oh that's nothing dude,” Matt said chuckling. “I once managed to trip myself and my boss causing me to land on top of her. Which would be bad enough but oh no! My face landed in her cleavage! I couldn't look her in the eye for a month!” Matt said wide eyed as everyone looked at him before bursting into fits of laughter. 

“At least your middle school username is true now Xxb00b_eaterxX,” Pidge said as everyone settled down from their laughing fit but the comment only started a new round. 

“Wait what?!” Lance coughed having choked on his malt. “You're joking! You were  _ that  _ gamer kid,” Lance laughed as Matt groaned, turning to glare at his sister. 

“We agreed never to speak of that, you traitor!” Matt said hitting Pidge who elbowed him in the gut. 

“Quiet down,” She said, rolling her eyes as Lance leaned further back into Keith's chest. 

“Comfortable by chance?” Keith asked him quietly as everyone else chatted. 

Lance looked up smiling and nodded. “You're cozy,” Lance smiled, sipping his malt. “Thank you for ordering for me by the way,” he smiled looking at Keith with that look that made him feel like he was Lance's whole world, that he was everything Lance needed. 

“No big deal, I just knew you'd pout since Hunk and Pidge had food,” Keith teased as Lance pouted looking up at him. 

“I'm trying to be nice here!” 

“And I'm being mean,” Keith said, slightly tightening his hold on Lance, keeping him close to his body. 

“Okay so let's do a head count here, how many single people do we go left?” Matt asked, looking around. 

“Unless we consider Keith and Lance being attached at the hip Keith's lonely,” Pidge smirked as Keith glared. “I'm single by choice, you're just a loser,” Pidge said looking at Matt who ruffled the longer portion of her hair. 

“I'm single,” Hunk said, raising his hand slightly. 

“So we're down to four. Lance, how could you leave us!” Matt said faking hurt. “You wound me!” He said acting as if he'd been shot. 

Lance laughed smiling. “Sorry, just found someone too hard to resist,” Lance smiled as Keith felt himself deflate slightly. There it was yet again. The boyfriend. James. Why was this such a big deal? Lance got a boyfriend, great! He seems happy but this guy will most likely break his heart like every other fling he's had before and guess who will have to pick up the pieces? Keith. Not Pidge, or Allura, or Hunk. Keith would be the one to pick up the pieces of Lance's shattered heart and carefully weld them back together again. It was Keith who had to watch Lance's large heart get broken over and over because no one seemed to want to love him right. Keith hoped James was different. He wanted James to be different for Lance's happiness, but he just had the feeling he wasn't. 

__

After a few hours at the diner people started slowly leaving, somewhere in this period of time where people trailed out of the diner Lance had fallen asleep on Keith. It was cute yes, but Keith found it more comical how Lance had been on a rant about unclicked pens not too long ago and he was now passed out for what he could tell was the foreseeable future. 

“He's really out cold?” Hunk chuckled as Keith smiled biting his lip trying to suppress his laughter. 

“Yeah. I don't think anything is gonna wake him,” Keith chuckled, poking Lance's cheek who grumbled nuzzling into Keith's neck. “I think I'm just gonna have him crash at my place tonight,” 

Hunk nodded as he paid for the bill. “Yeah I don't think you could pry him off at this point,” Hunk chuckled as Keith slowly scooted out of the booth holding Lance's legs as he stood up. 

“Yeah he's gone full koala mode at this point,” Keith chuckled as Lance mumbled in annoyance and Keith rubbed his back soothingly to lull him back into sleep. Hunk was smiling softly as he looked at them, his eyes soft, bits of his long hair falling in his face. “What?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow as Hunk hummed a laugh. 

“Nothing, you guys just work,” Hunk shrugged heading for the door. “See you tomorrow Keith,” Hunk smiled over at him before walking out of the diner. 

“See ya Hunk,” Keith hummed fixing his hold on Lance before walking out of the diner and heading towards his apartment. “I'm starting to regret walking now…” Keith mumbled as he turned the corner hefting Lance up some more, the brunet grumbling.

Eventually Keith made it to his building, up to his apartment and inside without waking the sleeping man in his hold. Keith walked over to his sofa and carefully laid Lance down, slowly prying his arms and legs off from where Lance had secured them around his body.  _ He's such a clingy baby sometimes I swear…  _ Keith thought sighing aloud before removing Lance's shoes and throwing a blanket on top of him. Keith made sure it didn't obstruct his face and looked at him smiling softly. “Goodnight Lance,” Keith whispered before standing up and turning off the lights heading to his room. After getting changed, and brushing his teeth Keith climbed into bed and pulled out his phone. Keith opened his messages to clear the group chat notifications when he saw the date he'd last texted Lance anything. It had been the day Lance introduced James. Without realizing it Keith had sort of been avoiding Lance out of self preservation over the idea that the man he was practically in love with was dating someone else, and that wasn't fair to Lance. He'd done nothing wrong, hell he doesn't even know something is wrong to begin with! Keith groaned and opened Lance's contact sending him a gif of big eyed Puss in boots with a text:  _ ‘sorry for not texting you’ _

With that sent Keith put his phone down and proceeded to stare up at the ceiling thinking. 

_ What are you going to do Keith? You could tell him…  _ Keith contemplated hearing Pidge's nagging voice in the back of his head saying he should just rip the band-aid off and see what comes of it, but then Keith started thinking about the possible repercussions of his actions and he started getting scared.  _ What if I make things awkward? What if he's so appalled by my confession he never speaks to me again? No Lance wouldn't do that… but he might act differently… I don't want him to feel like he has to restrain himself around me…  _ Keith tried keeping his thoughts rational but there was still the biggest fear harbored in his mind. 

_ What if he goes back to hating me?  _

The biggest fear that Keith had everyday since he'd first realized he liked Lance. What if things went back to how they'd been before they became friends. What if Keith screwed this up somehow and lost Lance completely. That was his fear every time he'd even considered confessing to Lance. 

Keith would rather suffer in silence and keep Lance in his life over confessing and possibly losing him forever.

It was these thoughts that sent Keith to sleep and into the land of dreams, though they were really just memories, and not the best ones at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next I wonder??? Idk we'll find out next time! Thank you all so much for reading! Also please check out my Instagram! @nerd.niche I'm thinking I'm maybe do an author Q&A but idk we'll see! Thank you again for reading! Also please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It really makes my day!! Have a lovely day!


	4. Ooh, see that girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is stated at the start of the chapter but there is some descriptions of violence in this chapter, along with a use of an offensive word and some talk/ description of sexual assault/harassment, if these are triggers for you or is content you don't want to read skip the section starting with "Over the course of the next week" as well as once they get to the cafe. Please do what is best for you I will write a summary of what happens in the end notes!

**Warning:** Some descriptions of violence, blood, injuries, and use of offensive word with mentions of some sexual harassment/assault, 

there will be a summary in the end notes if you chose not to read.

**Two years ago** **_Lions Pride:_ **

Keith walked in ten minutes late for his shift that day, opening the door with a bang as he stormed inside. This of course brought Keith's entrance to Shiro's attention who looked up from where he was going over the bills at the bar. Sighing the older man looked over the edge of his reading glasses to give Keith a disappointed look and the shorter man flicked him off.

“Yeah. Yeah. I'm late. I shouldn't be, so sue me,” Keith snipped out as he grabbed a waist apron tying it before going over to the tables to take the chairs down that were set on top of them.

“Keith, you've only been officially working here three weeks, you really do need to show up on time. This isn't like when you'd decide to come help after school, you're accountable now,” Shiro berated as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you say Shiro…” Keith muttered under his breath as he set chairs on the ground. This proved to be a mistake as it lifted Keith's shirt and Shiro saw the dark bruises forming along his torso. There was the sound of a pen slamming on the bar and in an instant Shiro was at Keith's side grabbing his wrist pulling Keith's hand towards Shiro's face. The black and white haired man frowned seeing the fresh bruises and cuts across Keith's knuckles. 

“You picked a fight again…” Shiro breathed out as he looked intently at Keith's knuckles, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern but the tone in his voice mainly held disappointment. “Keith, I thought you agreed to stop getting in trouble?!” Shiro glared, turning his gaze from his brother's hand to his face.

“It's not my fault! He was an asshole Shiro! I didn't even start it!” Keith called back, snatching his hand back and crossing his arms defensively. It wasn't a total lie what he'd stated, but it was more a half truth. 

“You always claim that Keith! Yet nine out of ten times you were the one to antagonize them into starting a physical fight!” Shiro yelled back glaring harshly. “Why do you need to fight everyone Keith?!” Shiro asked, reaching the end of his rope. “And don't you give me the same bullshit answer you always give!” he yelled as Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked away from Shiro. 

“So what if I pick fights Shiro?! What's it matter?!” Keith yelled as Shiro ran his prosthetic hand over his face.

“How do you not see it's because we care about your well being?!” Shiro asked helplessly as the door to the bar opened going unnoticed by the brothers.

“Uh… did I come at a bad time?” Keith heard a light voice ask. Keith scoffed, storming towards the kitchen just barely catching a glimpse of the guy standing at the entrance before pushing through the doorway of the kitchen and heading for the pantry. 

“Sorry…” Shiro sighed, turning to the man as Keith left. “You must be the new performer, Lance right? You met my brother Kuron last week, I'm Shiro,” he said, holding out his non-prosthetic arm out to shake. 

“Uh yeah. Nice to meet you Shiro,” Lance smiled, shaking his hand. “So um, do you want me to just start setting everything up?” Lance asked as he looked around and his eyes landed on the stage along the far wall. 

“If you'd like to yeah. Just know the microphone system if a bit fidgety so you might want Keith to set it up for you, he seems to be the only one who can get that thing to work,” Shiro sighed shaking his head as he moved his glasses to the top of his head where he'd certainly forget them. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, looking back at Shiro, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“The guy who just stormed out. He's my younger brother. He can be nice, just a little rough around the edges so don't take his gruffness personally,” Shiro sighed rubbing his eyes as Lance chuckled.

“I take it he's a handful?” Lance smiled as Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Don't even get me started…” Shiro groaned heading back behind the bar. “Anyway, I'll let you set up. If you need help I'm here and Keith's hiding in the pantry most likely,” Shiro hummed looking around for his glasses before they slid down onto his face slightly askew. 

“Gotcha,” Lance nodded heading to the stage area starting to set up. Everything was fine until the microphone system and that's when Lance had started to swear. 

“Fuck…” 

Shiro chuckled looking up from his paperwork and over at Lance. “Admit defeat yet?” Shiro smirked and Lance sighed, hanging his head.

“Where's the Keith guy?” Lance huffed as Shiro chuckled pointing to the kitchen.

“Take a right once you're inside, you'll see the doors to the pantry,” Shiro said as Lance nodded heading to the back.

As Lance pushed open the kitchen door he heard quiet muttering coming from inside. The words were too mumbled to make out exactly what was being said but Lance walked into the pantry spotting the back of the man he knew must be Keith. The mullet was a dead giveaway from earlier and so Lance walked up touching him on the shoulder gently. 

“Hey can you-” and the next thing Lance was on the floor.

_

_ Keith scoffed, storming towards the kitchen just barely catching a glimpse of the guy standing at the door before pushing through the kitchen and going to the pantry.  _

Upon storming into the kitchen Keith headed to the pantry ignoring Hunk who was in the middle of cleaning the stovetop, Keith pushed open the pantry door and huffed sitting down on the floor and punching a bag of flour that was sitting next to him. 

“Dammit…” he muttered huffing as he lifted the bottom of his shirt to examine the array of dark colors covering his stomach. “Not my fault the guy was an asshole…” Keith mumbled leaning back against the wall as he dropped his shirt. “Kuron's gonna kill me later…” Keith muttered sighing as he looked up at the ceiling trying to make out shapes in the various spots on the ceiling. He sat there for a while trying to calm down and eventually pulled himself up with great effort and decided to take inventory. 

He grabbed the clipboard hung on the wall and started counting up the various ingredients sat on the shelves mumbling out the numbers as he'd jot them down before starting on a new shelf. Keith got so wrapped up in his work he didn't hear the pantry door open, when suddenly there was a hand on Keith's shoulder he jolted in surprise and reacted on instinct. He punched the new performer square in the face and knocked him to the ground. 

“What the fuck?!” The boy who was now on the ground shouted holding a hand to his nose. “What was that for?!”

“You snuck up on me! What the hell?!” Keith called right back glaring, noticing blood coming from the man's nose.

“I did not! I tapped your shoulder! And you punched my nose! Which you might have broken!” The performer groaned, pinching his nose. 

“Then maybe you should knock before you walk into a room huh?! Ever thought about that?” Keith glared as The performer looked at Keith with a gaze of offense. 

“You're not even going to apologize?!” 

“Why would I when it's your own fault?!” Keith glowered as the performer squinted at Keith in disbelief. 

“Are you serious?? … Oh my god you are!” The performer gaped looking up at Keith before standing up. “Shiro didn't mention you were an asshole,” he spat before leaving the pantry as Keith glared at him, blood dripping onto the floor as the Cuban man left. 

“I'm the asshole?!” Keith called back, dropping his clipboard and stalking after the man. “You're the one who walked in unannounced!” He yelled as The performer rolled his eyes turning back towards Keith. 

“Will you just get away from me you psycho? You've already broken my nose, and I don't want you near me!” The performer yelled exiting the kitchen Keith growling as he followed after him still. 

“Then get a restraining order! Not my fault you don't know how to enter a room!” Keith called, as Shiro looked over at the two sighing before exiting from behind the bar and standing between the two.

“What happened?” He sighed as The performer scoffed.

“Your psycho brother punched me in the nose after I tapped his shoulder!” The performer blurted out as Keith rolled his eyes crossing his arms tightly in defense. Shiro turned to Keith and closed his eyes taking a slow deep breath. 

“Keith, you need to apologize for attacking Lance unprovoked like that,” Shiro glared as Keith scoffed. 

“As if! He snuck up on me!” Keith replied as the performer- Lance - and Shiro stared at him. “If anyone should be apologizing it's him!” Keith accused while Lance just looked dumbfounded as Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “You’re really taking  _ his  _ side Shiro?! You don’t even know him!” Keith yelled as Shiro looked up at Keith bewilderingly when Lance interjected.

“Of course he’s taking my side! I literally did nothing wrong! You’re the one who injured me! Not the other way around dude!” Lance yelled, blood dripping off his chin as he got up in Keith’s face.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Keith grit out as the two glared at each other the tension rising in the room until Shiro stepped in to push them apart. 

“Alright enough! Keith go fix the mic while I fix Lance’s nose,” Shiro ordered as Keith scoffed rolling his eyes. “Do it Keith.” Shiro glared as he led Lance behind the bar and into the back office leaving Keith to stand there huffing.

“Fine…” Keith muttered going to the stage and grabbing the microphone. “I’ll “fix it”...” Keith spat as he turned the feedback up onto high and turned the volume to max. “There,” Keith mumbled before heading back into the kitchen Hunk exiting from the pantry. 

“Everything okay? I saw you and Lance yelling,” Hunk said as he headed over to his station where he was fiddling with french fries, he’d been trying to come up with a new flavoring for french fries the past three weeks. 

“No! He blames me for punching him when _he_ was the one who snuck up on me causing the incident in the first place! Gah! I hate him!” Keith complained exasperatedly as Hunk simply nodded along allowing Keith to get out all his current pent up anger. 

“Give it time for you both to cool down then maybe you’ll both be a bit more understandable. Trust me, Lance and I have been friends since we were in middle school he tends to overreact at first but then comes to reason,” Hunk shrugged not having a clue how the scene actually went down, he sprinkled some cinnamon onto a new batch of fries and handing one to Keith as he also ate one. “This is it,” he nodded as Keith took the fry taking a bite and nodding.

“Definitely,” Keith said, sighing as he headed into the pantry. 

_

Over the course of the next week a sort of rivalry had developed between Keith and Lance, Keith finding various ways to sabotage Lance’s performances from messing up the mic, to stealing his guitar and hiding it in incomparable places such as in the women’s bathroom or up in the ceiling joists. While Lance would try to ruin Keith’s orders or trip him while he was delivering food and drinks. Keith’s were admittedly a bit more extreme as messing with the mics hurt everyone’s ears including his own but Lance deserved it!

In this same span of time Keith had avoided getting into any fights and was itching for one. His antics with Lance having only added to Keith’s easily fueled anger putting him on edge and ready to snap at anyone and everyone thanks to that asshole, and so that Friday Keith’s anger had reached its boiling point.

Keith had just finished delivering an order to a table and was heading past the bar to see if the next one was ready in the kitchen when a man stood against the bar reached over and lightly grabbed Keith’s wrist. “Hey pretty boy, mind gettin’ me another drink? I’ll give you a kiss in return,” he grumbled out in his gravelly voice as Keith stiffened under his touch. “What do you say?” the man whispered pulling Keith in close to him, breathing in Keith’s ear as he slid his fingertips into Keith’s waistband. “Maybe I’ll even treat you to something a little extra…” he whispered against Keith’s neck as Keith’s body become more rigid. 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Keith spat, pulling away harshly before starting to walk away when the man called back.

“Fine you fag!”

That’s when Keith turned around and hit the man square in the face, just as he’d done to Lance. Now a normal person who resolved to violence would stop there and call it an adequate punishment. Not for Keith. He was too angry, about a lot of things really not just this man but this man was here, now. That’s how Keith ended up beating the shit out of this man, and when Keith says beat the shit out of, he means that blood covered the man’s face and it was hard to tell if his eyes were swollen shut or simply held shut, along with cries for help as Keith kept going with no remorse. 

“Keith! Keith stop!” Keith heard shouted from somewhere behind him before he was pulled off the man. “Keith that’s enough!” he heard Shiro yell as he pulled Keith away, Keith continuing to fight back trying to get another swing on the man. “ENOUGH!” Shiro yelled, forcing Keith in the opposite direction of the man as Keith kept his fists clenched, breathing heavy and only seeing red. A crowd of people surrounded the man as Shiro checked on him, everyone steering clear of Keith but eyeing him all the same. After a moment Shiro helped the man up and started to carry him out towards the door, his injuries being put on display for all in the bar to see, quiet gasps and whispers being said as they all took in the damage Keith had inflicted upon this man. 

“Keith.” Shiro called over his shoulder glaring harshly at him as Keith looked over sneering and clenching his fists harder as he resisted the urge to hit the man again for his unacceptable behavior. “Office. Now!” Shiro ordered as Keith growled a response turning to head towards the office. Just as Keith was about to open the door to the back area he heard a voice speak up.

“Oh my god… You-You’re a fucking monster…” Lance stammered out as the shock and fear radiated from his voice.

_

Soon Keith was sitting in the back office with Kuron pacing in front of him. Shiro had called him as Shiro was still busy taking the customer Keith beat up to the hospital. Kuron kept running a hand through his long hair and mumbling to himself before stopping abruptly and turning to Keith who was preoccupied with looking over his battered blood covered knuckles. 

“What the hell Keith?!” Kuron yelled, catching Keith’s attention forcing him to look away from his knuckles and up at his brother. “You could have killed that man if Takashi hadn’t stopped you!” he called out exasperation clear in his voice, his eyes held wide as the bi hair colored man looked down at Keith.

“He’s the one who touched me first!” Keith called as he clenched his fist before slowly releasing it trying not to lose it on Kuron who ran a hand over his face. 

“And that warrants beating him to near death?!” Kuron bellowed back as Keith glared standing up still being shorter than his brother who looked down at him eyes unblinking as Keith set his jaw, not willing to back down but unwilling to respond. “That’s what I thought,” Kuron spat, narrowing his eyes at Keith who grit his teeth and clenched his fists in rage. The two stared each other down for a moment before Kuron sighed, stepping back and sitting down in his office chair. “I don’t know what to do for you anymore Keith, you don’t know when to stop anymore. At least before your fighting had some strange reasoning that I could sympathize with but now? Now you’re out of control and becoming a danger to yourself and others. So I’m going to give you two options,” Kuron sighed leaning his elbows onto his knees as his hands held up his chin. “You either go to anger management meetings willingly, or I check you into a year long program against your will. I don’t want to force your hand Keith but I’m at the end of my rope and out of options,” Kuron said the defeat clear in his voice as Keith tried to swallow through his constrained throat. “So what do you say? A year away from the world or living in the world and actively trying to get better?” Kuron prefaced as Keith slowly closed his eyes going over his options. Kuron gave him a few minutes until Keith finally opened his eyes again. 

“I’ll do it…” Keith mumbled looking up from the floor where he’d fixed his gaze to Kuron’s face. 

“Great, I’ll sign you up tonight,” 

_

In the following days after the incident Keith was highly aware of his surroundings and the people surrounding him, perhaps it was due to his new anger management meetings or just from the rude awakening he’d felt after hearing the things Lance and Kuron said. 

_ You’re a fucking monster… _

He kept hearing it in his head and it made him wonder if Lance was right. Kuron was right that Keith didn’t know when to draw the line but was Keith really a monster? Was he that horrible? It wasn’t like he acted out without being provoked first, but is it because he can be provoked in the first place that made him a monster? Or was he just sensitive? That’s what Keith couldn’t decide, a monster or someone who’s just sensitive to the world that’s burned him so many times? 

Keith sighed, shaking his head as he opened the door to the _ Lions Pride.  _ He didn’t have time to think about that now, he had work to do, physically and behaviorally… As Keith entered the bar he saw Lance sat at the bar laughing with Hunk and Shiro who were also chuckling, Shiro looking over and smiling at Keith who smiled in response. Seeing Shiro turn his head Lance turned to look over in Keith’s direction still laughing when he abruptly stopped and pulled back from the bar. 

“Um… I, uh gotta go um… ch-check the um… speakers,” Lance stammered out as he slid off the bar stool quickly and proceeded to trip and bump into a table as he backed up and away from them. “Uh y-yeah....” he said his frightened glance flicking over Keith before rushing off to the bathroom. Keith squinted suspiciously at the door before sighing and went over to the bar. 

“What’s his issue?” Keith said looking over at Shiro and Hunk who each in turn had a knowing look. “What?” Keith repeated widening his eyes in confusion.

“Keith. He’s scared of you,” Hunk said as Shiro sighed nodding in agreement as he picked up a glass from the sink to clean.

“He’s scared of me?” Keith blinked looking at the two as Shiro sighed. 

“Keith he saw what you did to that guy the other night, and unlike us, Lance doesn’t know you that well, all you’ve shown of yourself to him so far is the bad, and the anger, so… he’s terrified you’ll do something to hurt him,” Shiro explained as Keith looked at his brother helplessly not knowing what to do with this new information. He didn’t particularly like Lance so it wasn’t like he really cared if Lance wanted to be around him or not. “Try not to be scary, kid. If he thinks you’re a threat to him he could file for a restraining order. Just… keep your distance and if you have to interact be nice,” Shiro instructed as Keith rolled his eyes huffing slightly as Shiro gave him a pointed look.

“Fine… I’ll play nice,” Keith muttered, grumbling to himself as he got up and went behind the bar putting on a waist apron. 

“Thank you,” Shiro smiled as Keith scrunched up his nose in annoyance, his brother chuckling at him. 

_

Over the course of the next few months Keith slowly but surely got better at controlling his anger and was at the point in his program where he’d been told to try apologizing to those he’d acted out upon. He already apologized to his brothers and parents along with his coworkers/friends but he still had one person he knew he had to apologize to, but  _ really  _ didn’t want to. Lance. 

Since Keith’s “incident” Keith had held his word to Shiro, he played nice with Lance and kept his distance. They never said a word to each other, Keith would set up the microphone -properly- before Lance ever arrived, and Lance would stay near the stage until he left after his performance, while Keith tried his best to steer clear of Lance as to not frighten him. Keith’s rule of thumb had become to keep a five foot radius from Lance because if he got any closer Lance appeared visibly on edge. This now provided a challenge for Keith, as every time he tried to speak to Lance in order to apologies he’d stumble over various objects before quickly walking in the opposite direction. After a week of trying and failing to get Lance to listen to him Keith was close to giving up, until one day when Lance touched the microphone settings.

“Ah!” Lance yelped covering his ears as the mic set out feedback through the speakers, Keith saw him turn a dial which only made the noise louder and Lance yelped in pain again. “Ah! Stop it! Keith!” Lance yelled over the loud buzzing, Keith got up from where he was sitting at the bar and got on the stage turning several dials to make the mic stop making noise.

“I had it all set up for you, why'd you mess with it?” Keith asked looking up at him as Lance stood nearby rubbing his ears as if to console them for their suffering. 

“None of your business,” Lance said quickly, stepping further away from Keith who sighed quietly in disappointment at Lance’s reaction. 

“I mean it kind of is since you called me over here but whatever... I fixed it now so you should be okay,” Keith shrugged, sighing softly again as he got up from where he was knelt on the stage.

“Thanks…” Lance mumbled turning towards his guitar case as Keith stood there for a few moments fidgeting, trying to figure out what to say and thinking of the things his anger management coordinator taught him until he finally pieced enough ideas together that he felt ready enough to open his mouth.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for punching you… you were right… I overreacted, I’m… I’m getting help for my temper, and I hope you can forgive me for my poor behavior, if you can’t I also understand and won’t bother you again…” Keith said, opening his eyes to look over at Lance who had turned around from his guitar case and was now staring in disbelief at him. “I’m really sorry,” Keith repeated looking Lance in the eye before clearing his throat and looking down at the floor again. It was silent for a moment, and then a few more moments until Keith couldn’t take the quiet anymore and looked up to see what Lance was thinking. 

“I… Don’t know…” Lance said looking at Keith, crossing his arms and giving off a very cautious vibe as he eyed Keith carefully. “Punching me is one thing, but I saw what you did to that guy… his nose was broken… and his eyes were swollen shut… he looked like he escaped from a torture camp. I don’t understand how anyone less of a monster could do that to a person…” Lance said softly, his eyes darting around Keith’s face and body cautiously as he backed up a bit more. 

Keith wrapped his arms around himself self consciously as Lance’s critical gaze went over him making him feel small but he simply turned his gaze to the floor refusing to look completely weak. “How about… I take you to coffee and I’ll explain my temper, and if you still don’t understand how I could act that way... then I’ll leave you alone, okay?” Keith said looking up as Lance looked into Keith’s eyes as if trying to decide whether or not Keith had a hidden motive, perhaps he thought Keith wanted to punch him again…

“Al-Alright… I’ll go with you, but you have to explain  _ everything  _ okay?” Lance said hesitantly as Keith looked up at him nodding slowly and Lance nodded in return. “Alright then. When should we go?” he asked quietly as Keith looked at the time. 

“We could go now, the bar doesn’t open for an hour or so,” Keith shrugged, looking hesitantly over at Lance who now was looking at the clock. 

“Uh… Yeah okay,” Lance nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go,” he said stepping off the stage going to grab his coat off the coat hook. 

“Okay,” Keith blinked following Lance as they stepped out into the brisk air of fall and headed to a local coffee shop around the corner from the bar called  _ Atlas cafe. _

Inside was a cozy vibe, filled with overstuffed couches, coffee tables, dinettes set up around the small cafe, bookshelves covering one wall that were free for customers to read, and the wall behind the barista counter was decorated with a wallpaper of old maps from various atlases of varying ages. The place was the ideal spot for intimate meetings and also the prime place for hipster wannabes, Keith maneuvered through the tight spaces of tables and couches until he found his favorite spot in the far back corner by the window where the table was soaked in sunlight. 

“What do you want to drink?” Keith asked as Lance set his coat on one of the chairs.

“Oh um… I’ll have an Atlas? What even is that?” Lance said as he looked over at the menu above the barista counter as Keith snorted.

“Can you handle your caffeine well? Cause that has five shots of espresso, so far the only person I know who can take that is Shiro,” Keith said raising his eyebrows in question as Lance looked over at him.

“I’m Cuban, I can take it,” Lance glared as Keith sighed, shaking his head in doubt. “Try a Cuban espresso and then we’ll talk,” Lance said as Keith held his hands up in surrender before backing away towards the counter to put in their order. 

“I’ll have an iced coffee and an Atlas,” Keith said to the barista who grabbed two cups looking over at him as he wrote down the orders. Keith moved to the side and after a few minutes he was given their drinks in to go cups and went back to the table where Lance was seated. “Alright…” Keith sighed sitting across from Lance handing him his drink. “What do you want to know?” he asked, taking off the lid to drink his iced coffee. 

“Well… everything… but I guess… start with why you… you reacted the way you did?” Lance said quietly as he took a sip of his coffee looking at Keith who sighed looking into his cup.

“That’s… a long story… but I’ll try my best,” Keith said, trying not to get frustrated while thinking about his past. He took a deep breath and looked out the window watching the cars drive past on the busy city street. “Well it’s probably deep seeded into my being at this point. You see, I grew up in foster care, being moved from home to home, treated constantly as a guest in peoples houses. With that comes just an embedded hatred, for a lot of people, my biological parents who weren’t in my life, the social workers who would come and meet me to ultimately decide I wasn’t fit for the couple they were working with, at the foster home parents who always seemed to expect the worst of you, and the kids that I’d have to go to school with, they had families who loved them and they took them for granted while I was longing for one… It just made me angry…” Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“In school I was always the new kid and people aren’t really my strong suit so I was a loner, and any time I tried to open up and share about myself they’d hear how I lived in a stranger’s home and make fun of me or beat me up. I learned two things very quickly after that, learn to fight back and never let your walls down otherwise you’ll just end up hurt…” Keith mumbled out sadly as he glanced at a person walking past outside the window. 

“By the time I was eleven I was closed off and angrier than ever. Any school I went to I was never approached by other students due to my angry and harsh appearance and I was purposefully picking fights to release the anger I felt because I had no other way to expel it… yet the Shiroganes still decided to adopt me… they honestly deserve a medal for taking me in,” Keith said giving a weak laugh at the end. 

“Anyway… After they took me in I felt a little less bitter, after all I finally got my own family that, despite my poor behavior and lack of trusting them, loved me. But getting a family doesn’t magically make you not angry anymore, nope I actually got worse in all honesty. After finishing middle school as the biggest bully who picked the most fights I started High school, well lets just say puberty doesn’t mix well with an already angry kid as well as sexuality confusion that just frustrates you further because you don’t know who you are or where you belong in the world. My brothers tried their best to help me figure things out but I refused to open up about it so they eventually left me alone. That’s when I met them… some shady group of kids who were also angry at the world for various reasons, police violence, racism, abusive parents, absentee parents…. We’d go around vandalizing places, doing drugs, and eventually we somehow got wrapped up in this fight club type thing. I don’t even know how now, but I was soon the head guys favorite fighter because I was smaller than the average fighter meaning I was more agile and I refused to lose… of course Shiro found out after I’d been fighting for about three months and demanded I quit but that’s when the guy started to manipulate me. He’d set his hand on my waist forcefully, and whisper hotly in my ear to convince me to stay because he really liked me… being a confused teenager I believed him and continued to fight unknown to Shiro. At some point I ended up being this guys boy toy which was illegal since I was underage and he… wasn’t. It wasn’t until I saw him with some other fighter that I realized he was just using me for everything I had, I was so disgusted with myself for believing him and letting down my guard and I didn’t know what to do… So I told Kuron, he’s a bit more action rather than diplomacy like Shiro is, and he went and beat the guy up before calling the cops on the fighting ring. After that I was never the same… I didn’t talk much to anyone, was even angrier than before and hurting… After graduating I worked odd jobs since I couldn’t work at the bar legally yet and I would go searching for fights at various places. Only with absolute assholes though, guys who would harass women outside bars, or sexually assault people… I guess my logic was that if I could stop others from getting hurt by hurting the people who cause the pain it might somehow make my pain go away… it’s stupid I know…” Keith sighed looking away from the window and over to Lance.

“But I’m getting better now. I’m still hurt… but I’m not angry anymore. So… that’s how I can do that to someone, that guy at the bar… he wasn’t innocent but my reaction was far worse than his actions… Now you know everything… I hope you can understand now….” Keith said taking a shaky breath, he’d never told that story in full before to someone and it honestly felt good.

“It’s not stupid,” Lance said staring back at Keith. “You were hurt, and you wanted that to go away, and clearly emotions aren’t your thing so fists are easier to try and rid yourself of that pain. I do something similar with songwriting, though it usually doesn’t end with a guy in the hospital,” Lance said, giving a light smirk as Keith chuckled softly. “Yeah I understand now,” he smiled sipping his coffee. “I forgive you Keith, and I’m glad you’re getting better,” Lance said as Keith looked down at his half empty nodding.

“Can… can I ask you a favor?” Keith asked hesitantly looking up at Lance again who simply nodded in response. 

“Shoot,”

“Could you… help me be… more outgoing?” Keith asked looking into Lance’s eyes who smiled leaning over the table to get closer to Keith. 

“I can certainly try, Keith,” Lance said smiling gently at him. “But first you need to cut that mullet,”

_

**_Present Day:_ **

Keith opened his eyes blinking and yawned rolling over in his bed to glance at his clock before turning onto his back to think about the memory his brain had forced him to relive that night. 

After that day Lance started to hang out with Keith outside of work, they’d go to _ Atlas Cafe  _ together like they do now _ ,  _ or hang out with Hunk, along with Pidge who at the time wasn’t yet working at the bar. Slowly but surely Lance started to coax Keith out of his shell and break down his walls, sure he still wasn’t the best at socializing but thanks to Lance he improved astronomically. Between Lance and his anger management classes Keith got better in many areas of his life and eventually Lance became one of his best friends. They now laugh at that day in the pantry and it had become a running inside joke between the two of them. Somewhere along that way Keith fell in love with Lance, it was probably when Lance would randomly show up at Keith’s apartment babbling about some college party being held and he’d drag him into his room, shove some clothing into his arms tell him to change and then drag him off to wherever the party was. Or maybe it was when Lance would drag Keith over to his place and demand they have a Disney marathon which would end up with Lance curled up next to him quietly humming the songs as he fell asleep on Keith. It honestly could be any number of things that made him fall for Lance but nonetheless he had fallen for him. 

“Mmm what did you do to me Lance…” Keith mumbled rubbing his eyes as he sat up getting out of bed and heading to his living room seeing Lance still asleep on his couch. “Lance, time you wake up,” Keith said gently, shaking Lance’s shoulder who whined curling in on himself. 

“Noooo…” Lance whined as Keith chuckled going around to sit on the edge of the couch. 

“Lance come on,” Keith said shaking his shoulder as Lance whined rolling over smiling sleepily at Keith looking absolutely adorable. 

“Mmm did you carry me here?” Lance asked sitting up looking around yawning. 

“You were pretty dead asleep last night, I knew there was no waking you,” Keith chuckled as Lance smiled leaning against Keith, his eyes falling shut again. “Excuse me, I'm not a pillow for you to sleep on,” he chuckled as Lance grumbled, giggling a bit as he nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder which just made Keith’s heart clench out of pure love for this man cuddled up on him. 

“You were last night,” Lance yawned, sitting up smiling as Keith sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up holding a hand out to Lance who gladly accepted the help as Keith pulled him to his feet. “Are you making breakfast?” Lance hummed stretching as Keith headed to his kitchen. 

“Yes your majesty,” Keith said teasingly as Lance glared sticking out his tongue as Keith reciprocated the action.

“So mean to me, jeez…” Lance said dramatically as he entered the kitchen as Keith pulled out some eggs cracking them into a pan. 

“Yes I’m so mean that I carried you to my apartment,” Keith said Lance giggling as Keith started to make some scrambled eggs. 

“Exactly, see that’s evil,” Lance giggled as he got some glasses pouring them each a glass of orange juice that Keith only had because Lance insisted he must have at least one kind of juice in his fridge. This was only because one time Keith had revealed he doesn’t like soda or any carbonated drinks and Lance took personal offense to this saying Keith needed some flavored drink in his apartment for guests, meaning Lance, and so here he was constantly buying orange juice. 

“When are you leaving?” Keith chuckled as Lance faked being shot.

“You wound me mullet! You love my company, remember!” Lance said as Keith turned back to the eggs biting his lower lip lightly, if only he knew _ just _ how much he loved Lance’s company… “But I’ll probably leave after breakfast, maybe hang out with James or go grocery shopping,” Lance smiled as Keith glanced over at him trying not to look disappointed.  _ Right.  _ The boyfriend still exists, he forgot about that. 

“What do you guys do?” Keith hummed as he pulled out two plates, setting some eggs on each before handing one to Lance who had gotten forks heading over to Keith’s dining table.

“Just hang out at my place, maybe go out somewhere to talk, I don’t know. We just get to know each other,” Lance shrugged as Keith nodded sitting across from him as he started to eat. “What about you, any plans for today?” Lance smiled nudging Keith’s foot lightly as Keith nudged him back. 

“I’m probably going for a run, maybe go see the wedding planning brigade,” Keith joked, referring to his brothers and their fiances who for the past several months have been doing nothing but planning their weddings in their spare time.

“Have fun with that,” Lance chuckled around a mouthful as Keith nodded looking down at his plate discontent clear on his face. “Hey. You okay?” Lance said touching Keith’s arm gently from across the table, Keith looked up seeing the concern in Lance’s eyes. Keith gave a small smile and nodded slightly. 

“Yeah I’m fine,”

And that was a complete lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets approached by a drunk customer and makes a move, Keith blows up and beats the man up causing Lance to be scared of him. At the cafe Keith explains that he was moved around to various foster homes and in high school got into a fight club type situation and the leader if the ring manipulated Keith by sleeping with him, in order to convince him to keep fighting. 
> 
> Okay! The backstory is over! I promise that this is the worst that happens! The most violence will occur from now on might be a punch or something! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Pleas remember to leave a comment they make my day! I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!


	5. Watch that scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here is chapter 5! This one really kicks off the rest of the story so I hope you're excited!

It was a sunny late afternoon and Lance was sitting in his favourite armchair that was positioned in front of his apartment's largest window which bathed Lance in warmth. He was currently trying to write a new song but his mind kept wandering off to various random topics that all seemed to loop back around to the same thing he'd been thinking about the past few days. James. Which led Lance to simply doodle in the margins of his lyric book as he thought about his now boyfriend of almost two months.

Two months. Two whole months they'd been together. Sure that wasn't that long but in comparison to all the flings Lance had it was a lifetime, and frankly he still couldn't believe someone like James was interested in, well someone like Lance. After all they couldn't be anymore opposite, but then again opposites do attract… How were they so different? Well you could honestly have your pick of any topic and they're answers would most likely be very different. To give you some background on James it's quite simple, James grew up as an army brat and later joined the service himself as an air force pilot. This military background gave James a more traditional conservative view on things, except in the very obvious sexualities category. James acted like your model soldier, he followed the rules and orders no matter his own opinions of them. Which was great in the military!  _ But _ … in real life? Not so much. Upon occasion it got a  _ little _ unnerving sometimes… okay very unnerving but it's only because it's like James doesn't know how to relax and let down his guard! For instance, one time Lance suggested they go to the newest Marvel movie to which James complied, only for Lance to find out that James wasn’t a fan of superhero movies! This is why it’s impossible for Lance to know if James is actually enjoying anything they do and it drives him a bit nuts, but Lance was starting to figure out how to read James so give them another month and Lance was betting he’ll be able to read James like an open book. No matter how many locks and chains James puts around himself. 

Until then Lance was in the dark on how James felt about Lance’s suggestions. On the other hand Lance knew exactly how James viewed gender roles. James and his more conservative side had a more… traditional view on how men should behave, for women he couldn’t seem to care less what they did, but for men… Well James expects men to full fill the 1950’s cookie cutter behavior. Which basically meant that Lance was a literal wrecking ball to James’ way of thinking. Which is why Lance said that his more feminine almost drag performance looks was simply his stage persona rather than just Lance… Was this an idea that could blow up in his face? Yes, _ but  _ it was to James’ benefit! By acting more “manly” around James and slowly revealing how Lance was more feminine then James might not have a full on shut down! Slow exposure is easier for people to accept than diving head first. Especially when James only within the last few years admitted to himself that he was gay because of such strong internal homophobia. So in Lance’s eyes this was the way to go. Especially since James was such a nice, smart, and sweet guy, he was worth the hassle. No matter how many whiskey drinks he had to order and all the looks Keith gave him. 

God if Keith knew what he was doing… he might  _ actually _ break his 2 year nonviolent streak to beat Lance up. Which is exactly why he wasn’t telling Keith, because Keith would say if James actually cares about him, he’d accept Lance as he is. Actually Keith would probably somehow think it was James’ fault and beat James up… Yeah Keith really can’t find out… Keith can’t know what Lance is doing so he doesn’t go on an all out rampage and James can’t know who Lance is to avoid a mental breakdown! 

So everyone just had to be ignorant until it was all over with! Even though Keith seemed to already know something was up by how he always changed Lance’s drink when he didn’t order his usuals. That’s one of the best things about Keith, he would notice even if the smallest thing was off with you and ask what was wrong. It was probably why they became so close, because anytime Lance would seem off Keith would ask what happened and Lance usually would end up breaking down about whatever issue currently plagued him at the time. In fact one time Lance was so upset over the ending of a fling that he was so sure was going to lead somewhere that Keith took him out on a little friend date so he didn’t feel so rejected. 

That was actually how they started their movie nights, Keith had taken Lance to Target where they stocked up on movie snacks and then they went back to Keith’s place and binged through all of Lance’s favourite Disney movies -with a full concert performed by the two of them- and the occasional Romantic Comedy thrown in, they ended up passing out on top of each other. After that it became a tradition, go to Target get snacks and binge a tv series or some movies until they passed out, and no matter how many times they did it they never managed to remember to get into a proper sleeping position so the next morning they both would wake up with kinks in their necks. They actually hadn’t had one in a while now that Lance thought about it… In fact they hadn’t had one since prior to Lance meeting James. Which means they were overdue for one! Lance actually hadn’t got to hang out with Keith outside of work in about a week… This could not stand! Knowing Keith he’s probably gone back into his hermit habits of only working out and falling down conspiracy theory youtube holes. So Lance promptly pulled out his phone to call Keith because the only way to ensure a response from a hermit is to call them. After a few rings Keith finally picked up with a sigh.

“No I am not watching youtube before you ask,” was the first thing Keith said as Lance hummed. 

“It’s a documentary isn’t it,”

“You know what- stop stalking my Netflix. I know you still use it,” Keith shot back as Lance laughed doodling some moths in his notebook. 

“I can’t, I’m actually your FBI agent, I have to monitor every aspect of your life,” Lance hummed as he heard Keith huff in response. 

“This is bullying you know? Just because you don’t think the government is watching us doesn’t mean you can make fun of those of us who do,” Keith bit back as Lance chuckled starting to doodle little men wearing trench coats and glasses. 

“I can bully all I want, it’s a law in fact, as the sane best friend I must make fun of those who believe in things like giant mutant moths,” Lance chuckled looking out his apartment window to observe the cars passing by. “But enough about your paranoia, I called you because we haven’t filled our movie night quota for the month and that is unacceptable!” Lance exclaimed sitting up in his chair.

“Your quotas are impossible to meet tho. If you had it your way we’d have a movie night every night Lance,” Keith chuckled as Lance smiled closing his lyric book and getting up. 

“Exactly, so mine or yours?” Lance said going to his room to put his book on the nightstand next to his bed. 

“Yours,” Keith sighed as Lance heard movement on the other line. “I’ll pick you up in ten minutes to get snacks,” Keith hummed as Lance beamed. 

“Thank youuuuu,” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m driving my bike tho,” Keith said as Lance groaned. 

“Nooooo, Keeeeiiiittthhhh that limits us to like two bags of snacks max, bring the car!!!” Lance whined as Keith laughed on the other end. 

“Nope, you bullied me which means you get limited snacks,” Keith said as Lance huffed. 

“Fine, I’ll see you soon,” Lance sighed hearing Keith chuckle a response. 

“See you soon,” Keith hummed before hanging up. 

Sure enough within ten minutes Lance saw Keith pull up in front of Lance’s building before parking and taking off his helmet, his hair falling out around his face fitting perfectly with the leather jacket he adorned. 

“Hey mullet,” Lance teased as he walked up to Keith who handed over his spare helmet. 

“Hello bully,” Keith hummed as Lance stuck his tongue out at him before putting on his helmet, Keith following suit. The two then climbed onto Keith’s bike, Lance wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist before the bike started up and they sped off to Target. 

After arriving, and Lance feeling like he might die every time Keith took a sharp turn, the two entered the store grabbing a cart before going to the grocery section. 

“I’m just saying you don’t need to take that tight of turns! I’m terrified we’ll tip and crash!” Lance exclaimed as he grabbed a box of mint Oreos.

“And I’ve told you. We won’t, and last I checked we have yet to crash by taking sharp turns,” Keith hummed pushing the cart as he followed after Lance. 

“But one day we will!! That’s my point! You’re gonna get us killed mullet. Do you want Flamin’ hot Cheetos?” Lance said pointing to the bag of chips on the shelf. 

“Will you just shut up and trust me, I know what I’m doing Lance. And no not tonight, grab me some Barbecue chips,” Keith responded as Lance grabbed a bag of the Lays barbecue chips along with a bag of cheesy popcorn before setting them in the cart. 

“Off to sweets, and I know you do. It doesn’t make it any less terrifying tho! So don’t “ _ I know what I’m doing _ ” me,” Lance glared as they headed towards the sweets isle. “Do we want Cosmic brownies?” Lance asked as he walked into the sweets isle. 

“I just don’t understand why after riding with me for over a year, you’re still scared. Of course we want Cosmic brownies,” Keith sighed as he opened up one of the freezer doors on the opposite side of the aisle to pull out a box of Eggo Waffles. “Since I know you don’t own any breakfast foods,” Keith said before they went to get drinks. 

“I do trust you. Just not the bike,”

“Which is the argument you always make, so I say you just learn to go with the turns and you’ll turn out okay like we always do,” Keith chided as he grabbed a bottle of Sparking Ice Black Raspberry for Lance and a bottle of Gatorade Red for himself. 

“ _ Which is the argument you always make,”  _ Lance repeated mockingly as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Do you want a frozen pizza or no?” Keith sighed gesturing over to the freezer doors, eyebrows raised in question as Lance glared back. 

“Yes,”

“Then go get one, I’m gonna head up to the register whiny pants,” Keith hummed walking away as Lance muttered to himself going to grab a margarita pizza before jogging to catch up with Keith and throwing the pizza in the cart. 

“What movie do you wanna start with tonight?” Lance asked as they neared the check outs Keith humming. 

“Depends, are you in one of your movie quoting moods or your I want to embody a Disney princess and sing my heart out, or watch a really crappy movie and make commentary on it?” Keith hummed leaning against the shopping carts handle as they got in line for self check out. 

“Hm… I think let’s start with When Harry met Sally for our best quoting work, then go to Mulan because you get just as into it as me then, then find some shitty Netflix movies to make fun of,” Lance hummed as he walked up to a register. 

“I’m only good at quoting that movie because you’ve forced us to watch it six million times, and you’re goin for all three tonight? You think you’re up for that?” Keith smirked as they started unloading their cart scanning each item. 

“Yes  _ Keith _ I think we can handle it,” Lance glared back smirking as they bagged their items and Lance pulled out his card paying the bill as Keith picked up the bags. “You always underestimate our abilities, have you met us before?” Lance hummed looking at Keith as Lance pushed the cart towards the others as they headed outside back to Keith’s bike. 

“Yes, and it’s pandemonium when we do all three, do you remember the complaints we got from the neighbours the last time we did that?” Keith said, raising an eyebrow as Lance scoffed. 

“It’s still daylight out, we’ll be fine!” 

“If you say so Mr. Loud Mouth,” 

“Aye! Watch it adrenaline junkie,” Lance shot back, reaching Keith’s bike and opening up the storage containers on the sides of the bike as Keith placed the bags inside. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith said closing the bins, his hands still leaning on the lid of one as he glared up at Lance who simply smirked leaning on the bike as well to be eye level with Keith who glared back before Lance flicked his nose. “Ow!” Keith yelped, backing away as Lance giggled, grabbing their helmets off the seat and holding out Keith’s. 

“Quit whining you big baby and let’s go have some fun,” Lance smiled. 

-

By the time they got back to Lance’s apartment and settled in for their movie night the sun was starting to set, which gave the perfect movie atmosphere. Just as they planned they started with When Harry met Sally the two of them eating the various snacks they purchased as Lance leaned on Keith’s shoulder as they would quote lines back and forth. Keith taking Harry’s lines as Lance would say Sally’s. 

“You realize of course that we could never be friends?” Keith said looking over at Lance who stared up at Keith. 

“Why not?” Lance said echoing with Meg Ryan’s voice. 

“What I’m saying is- and this is not a come on in any way shape or form - is that men and women can’t be friends because the sex thing always gets in the way,” Keith responded looking Lance dead in the eyes. 

“That’s not true! I have a number of men friends and there is no sex involved!” Lance said glaring at Keith who started to laugh, his nose and eyes crinkling up which only happened when Keith genuinely laughed which made Lance’s heart flutter with happiness knowing he could bring such joy to his best friend. “What?” he chuckled as Keith shook his head.

“Nothing, you’re just too good at this, you even get her inflections right,” Keith hummed as his laughter died off and he brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

“Well yeah, you do the same thing Kogane,” Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re so weird sometimes,” Lance breathed out as he moved to get more comfortable and laid his head on Keith’s lap who almost immediately started playing with his hair drawing out a soft hum from Lance as they watched the screen. 

By the time they got about halfway through the movie the sun had long ago set and the living room was basked in darkness, the only light coming from the tv or the city lights outside giving a cozy vibe to the room as they laid against one another. Lance stuffing popcorn in his face as every once in while the two would quote the scene currently playing. Soon enough the movie was done and Lance hummed stretching before getting up as Keith got up going to the bathroom while Lance went into the kitchen and turned on the oven getting the frozen pizza ready for baking before going back to the tv and getting Mulan pulled up ready for binging. Soon enough Keith was back and he took a seat on the couch next to Lance who immediately leaned against Keith’s side to steal the heat Keith was producing and hit play on the movie. 

“You know growing up I actually didn’t like Mulan as much because she didn’t have a really fancy dress,” Lance chuckled snuggling into Keith who chuckled wrapping his arm around Lance shaking his head. 

“Of course you didn’t. I remember the first time I saw this movie and not being able to take my eyes off Shang and his muscles, and thinking that it was because I wanted to be just like him,” Keith chuckled. “God how did it take me so long to figure out I was gay?!” Keith laughed as Lance chuckled looking up at Keith seeing how relaxed and open he was being. A completely different person to the one Lance met two years ago. Maybe that’s why Lance was so sure he could change James… Because if Keith could go from being a bomb ready to go off at the slightest disturbance to this cuddle bear who quotes rom coms and sings Disney songs then surely James could see that a man is anything they want to be. “The awkward part was when I first met Shiro and Kuron and I thought they looked just like Shang….” Keith chuckled as Lance giggled. 

“What a dork,” Lance smiled as the start of “You’ll bring honor to us all” started to play. “Oh!! Keith it’s our time!!” he exclaimed, jolting upright as Keith chuckled rolling his eyes.

“You say that every song,” Keith said as Lance shushed him as he started singing along and Keith sighed before joining in. The two of them belted out the notes finishing the song as the oven beeped to signify that it was ready to put the pizza in. 

“I’m getting up, do you want anything?” Lance said, still giggling a bit as Keith smiled softly at him. 

“No, just put on oven mitts. Please? You burned yourself on the rack last time and I never heard the end of your crying,” Keith said tilting his head up at Lance from where he was laid across the couch. 

“I didn’t cry! I whined,” Lance said matter of factly before exiting the room to enter his kitchen, pulling on some oven mitts and walking back into the living room to show Keith. “Happy?” Lance said, raising his eyebrows as Keith smiled.

“Very,” 

“Good,” Lance said going back into the kitchen taking the pizza pan and placing it in the oven before setting a timer and going back into the living room taking off his oven mitts and setting them on the coffee table next to the bags of chips. “Oh good I get to see her dishonor her dad,” Lance hummed sitting down in front of Keith who was laying across the couch, and leaning back using Keith’s torso as support for his back, Keith looking over at him with raised eyebrows. 

“You comfortable enough?” 

“No but I have to get up in twenty minutes so it’s okay,” Lance smirked, poking his tongue out at Keith who returned the gesture. 

_

By the end of the movie it was around nine thirty and the two of them had inhaled an entire pizza and were lazily cuddled up, Lance snuggling into Keith’s chest sleepy from a belly full of food as Keith flicked through movies on Netflix while playing with Lance’s hair which was honestly a recipe for Lance to fall asleep but then there was a knock on the door. 

“Mmmmm!! Who is it?!” Lance yelled not wanting to get up and check, so he simply snuggled deeper into Keith’s chest yawning. 

“It’s me babe,” came a muffled reply from James and Lance hummed yawning. 

“It’s open!!” Lance hummed feeling Keith seemingly stiffen up for some reason and then shoving Lance to a position so he was only leaning on Keith’s shoulder and Lance whined glaring up at Keith as the door to his apartment opened and James stepped inside closing the door smiling before spotting Lance and Keith on the couch and his smile all but dropped completely.

“Sorry. Was I… Interrupting anything?” James said in a harsh tone his body rigid as he looked at the two Lance yawning as he sat up stretching.

“No, not at all, we just finished watching Mulan, what brings you by J,” Lance hummed, rubbing his eyes looking over up at James smiling sleepily. 

“To pick you up? We had a date tonight? Or at least that’s what you said,” James said eyebrows raised as Lance blinked suddenly very awake. 

“Oh shit. That was tonight? I swore that was tomorrow! Oh my god I am so sorry James!” Lance said eyes wide as he pushed his hair back. “Well this is awkward. But I’ve never been good with dates, so it’s honestly good that this happened sooner rather than later, am I right Keith? I always mix up when events are and usually run late for stuff,” Lance said, turning to Keith because Lance was so embarrassed and when he got embarrassed he rambled, a lot. So Keith was his only saving grace to keep him from talking about all the times he’s forgotten something, from his third grade math test, to when he left his guitar at  _ Lions Pride.  _

“Yeah. Your Google calendar is like a direct access to your brain, if it’s not on there 98% chance you don’t remember what day you’re supposed to go to the doctor,” Keith said biting his bottom lip giving Lance a look that conveyed a shrug and Lance nodded turning back to James. 

“He’s totally right. You know what! I’ll go get changed and we can go out!” Lance said getting up and heading to his room cheeks flushing as he disappeared inside his room shutting the door quickly before rubbing his face in frustration. 

Lance never forgot things. Especially not dates! God how could he have forgotten! And when he’d been thinking about James all day too! Lance started to nervously pace as he tried to figure out how he would have to handle this when the door opened and Lance looked up at the door like a deer caught in headlights.

“Woah, relax it’s just me,” Keith said as he stepped into the room closing the door. “I just came to say I was gonna head out, are you alright?” Keith asked, walking over to Lance setting his hand on Lance’s shoulder looking into his eyes calming Lance down a bit by seeing how steady and calm Keith’s eyes were. 

“I never forget Keith!!!” Lance whisper yelled, feeling his breathing start to speed up as he stared into Keith’s eyes trying to stay calm. 

“I know, but there’s nothing you can do to change that now, can you?” Keith calmly stated getting closer to Lance so that Keith was the only thing Lance could focus on. 

“No.. No I can’t, you’re right. I’ll just have to make this an amazing date to make up for it. I can do that. I know how to do that… Right?” Lance said blinking up at Keith helplessly who gave him a sweet smile. 

“Yes Lance, you know how to do that,” Keith said with such assurance Lance almost forgot what he’d asked. “Now I’m gonna head home, are you gonna be okay?”

“Um… Yeah. Yeah I’ll be okay,” Lance said, taking a deep breath before nodding. 

“Alright, call me if you need me,” Keith said, smiling softly, rubbing Lance’s cheek gently before stepping back as Lance nodded running a hand through his hair sighing.

“Thank you Keith,” Lance said as Keith opened the door stepping out into the hall. 

“Anytime Lance,” Keith said, giving one last smile before closing the door to Lance’s bedroom. A moment later Lance heard his apartment door shut and Lance rushed to his bedroom window to wait until Keith walked out, watching him get on his motorcycle and drive off. 

“Well. I better get changed,” Lance muttered to himself as he turned towards his closet. It took a bit longer for Lance to find an outfit to wear since he knew he couldn’t look feminine but he managed and when he was done he took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door before heading into the living room to find James sat on the couch, elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped resting under his nose as he stared harshly at the floor. “Hey. I’m.. ready to go now…” Lance said sheepishly as James looked over at him with a stern expression and sighing as he turned to look at the window away from Lance who frowned slowly walking over and sitting down next to James. “I’m really sorry. I really did forget you know. I just got so wrapped up in my songwriting and then I remembered I hadn’t had a movie night with Keith in a while so I called him because, well Keith sucks at remembering to socialize outside of work so I try my best to keep him on track with seeing people regularly, otherwise he just becomes a loner and gets really quiet and that’s the last thing we need is a solitary Keith because then-”

“And here we go again! Back to Keith right on schedule! You know I think you went a whole ten seconds not talking about him! That must be a new record for you!!” James said turning towards Lance eyebrows furrowed as he gave a strained smile as Lance stared back with a pinched face of confusion. 

“I’m sorry, what?!” 

“Oh you know Lance how every third word out of your mouth is Keith’s name and god forbid if the topic stray to anything else don’t worry! You’ll manage to swing it back around so we’re talking about Keith again. Actually not  _ we, you,  _ talk about Keith. I just try to talk to you and get to know you but apparently the only way to do that is to hear about all the things Keith has done with you. My personal favourites are when I asked about your family and you told me. But not without including several anecdotes about Keith, and your siblings. The other favourite of mine if whenever we go on a date and if anything remotely reminds you of a time you and Keith did something you  _ have  _ to share it!” James said chuckling hollowly as Lance glared in resentment. 

“Well I’m sorry I burden you by sharing funny stories of me and my best friend James!” Lance scoffed, rolling his eyes as James took a deep breath shaking his head. 

“It wouldn’t be! If it wasn’t  _ just  _ stories about Keith! Lance do you realize that I have never once heard a funny story about Hunk, or Pidge, or any other one of your friends? You only talk about him! It’s ridiculous!” James said holding out his hands in exasperation. 

“Because he’s my best friend! We spend the most time together! And I have too talked about Hunk and Pidge!” Lance shot back defensively as James laughed dryly.

“Really?! You wanna know how much I know about Hunk and Pidge? Their names, where they work, and that they are apparently your friends, _ longer  _ than Keith apparently but you could have fooled me considering you pretty much spend every waking moment with the man!” James said his volume growing as Lance stared back in offense. 

“You make it sound like I’m incapable of living without Keith!!” 

“Well can you?! Because so far from what I’ve witnessed you can’t!” 

“What do you want me to prove it?!” Lance called back in exasperation. 

“Yeah I do! Prove to me that you can give me all of your attention! Prove to me… Prove to me that you want to give me a chance… that you want this as badly as I do,” James said, his voice starting harsh but growing soft as he continued to speak until he looked sad. “That’s all I want Lance…” James said, looking away as Lance blinked frowning slightly before taking James’ hand in his. 

“Of course I want this James…” Lance whispered as the two slowly laced their fingers together. “And I’ll prove it to you... Starting by spending less time with Keith and more time with you,” Lance said squeezing James’ hand gently as he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like you’re… second choice or something. I promise you it wasn’t intentional, Keith is just, well he’s special to me, but you’re just as important James,” Lance said giving a small smile as James turned to look at him. 

“Thank you Lance,” James said squeezing Lance’s hand back as he smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. “I think this will be good for you, and for Keith. You guys have an almost… unhealthy relationship, so talking to him less and seeing him less, it’ll be good, don’t you think?” James smiled looking at Lance expectantly who gave a small smile. 

“Uh, yeah it’ll be great,” Lance said, feeling uneasy about how James seemed to phrase that. Like he was cutting Keith out of his life or something… Lance mentally shook his head.  _ ‘Don’t be ridiculous Lance, James just wants you to spend more of your free time with him! It’s not like he’s asking you to completely stop socializing with people! He’s not even asking you to stop talking with Keith or stop being his friend! He’s simply asking for more of your attention which is what he deserves!! Stop blowing things out of proportion McClain or you’ll really screw this up!!’  _ Lance internally monologue to himself before he got up holding his hand out to James. “Now that we’ve sorted this out. Can we go on our date now?” Lance smiled, chuckling lightly as James smiled taking his hand. 

“Yes, we can,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! You've made it to the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for what is to come ;) Please leave comments they make me smile and brighten my days with being stuck in quarantine! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!


	6. Digging the dancing queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry for this update coming later in the day! First, I got busy and then when I was about to update I realized I hadn't edited this chapter yet! So hopefully there is no glaring mistakes! This chapter is fairly fluffy and family fun so enjoy!

Keith took the long route home from Lance’s apartment that evening. Taking the extra time to dissect what had happened earlier, yes James came over, yes Lance had forgotten about their date, yes Keith was secretly happy that Lance thought more of Keith but he wasn’t going to allow himself the indulgence of that thought. At the end of the day Keith was still just the best friend, he was the one to give Lance advice on how to fix his relationship rather than be the one in the relationship with Lance, instead he was living at a standstill waiting for these feelings to pass instead of taking the initiative like Pidge constantly told him. That was when Keith came to a conclusion, he clearly had to move on, considering the option of confessing would just destroy Lance’s relationship with James and that wasn’t fair to Lance. So how was Keith intending to move on? He had an idea actually. Keith pulled into his parking garage of his apartment building, parking his bike before heading into his building, as he walked up the stairs Keith pulled out his phone sending a text to his brothers. 

_ ‘I’ve thought about it, I’ll take the bar ownership’ _

-

The next day Keith was up early and ready to go meet up with the lovely wedding brigade. Why Keith had decided to help his brothers and their respective fiances plan their joint wedding? He had no idea. But that’s what family is for! So after going for a run and getting some breakfast Keith headed to  _ Atlas Cafe.  _ Before he even got inside he could see the two couples who had commandeered the largest table in the cafe, having binders full of wedding plans strewn about its surface. As Keith walked in Adam spotted him and smiled leaving the table to greet him the other three enwrapped in conversation. 

“Hey, haven’t seen you in awhile what’s new?” Adam asked, giving Keith a hug which Keith happily reciprocated. Adam was a person who had always known how to handle Keith somehow. He had started dating Shiro not too long after Keith had been adopted by the Shiroganes and Adam although not always understanding what Keith’s issues were knew how to maneuver conversation with him that put him at ease.

“Um, I accepted the bar ownership but I’m guessing Shiro already said that,” Keith shrugged thinking. “Um Lance still has a boyfriend, but that’s fine! It’s finally forcing my hand to move on I guess!” Keith smiled sighing as Adam gave him a sad smile. “Anyway what are they talking about?” Keith said looking over at the other three men sat at the table as Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Your brothers are arguing about some obscure space mission and Curtis and I are suffering through because they refuse to drop the matter,” Adam said shaking his head before pinching his nose, rubbing his eyes, shoving his glasses up. “Remind me why I’ve stuck around this long Keith?” Adam said exasperatedly as Keith chuckled.

“Because Shiro’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to do romance without you?” Keith jokingly responded laughing lightly as Adam smirked, chuckling.

“Damn right,” Adam said, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s try and distract them and maybe we’ll actually get something done,” Adam chuckled fixing his glasses as the two of them walked over to the table where sure enough Shiro and Kuron were in a full on debate and poor Curtis was sitting there having to endure the bickering, his chin rested on his palm as he sighed looking up at Keith and Adam. 

“Help me,” Curtis mouthed, widening his eyes as Keith chuckled giving a thumbs up.

“I’m telling you Arata it made two orbits!” Shiro said, pointing an accusatory finger at his twin as Kuron rolled his eyes scoffing.

“And I’m telling you you’re wrong Takashi! It was one because they only had enough fuel for one!” Kuron rebutted as Shiro glared before Keith placed his hands in the two’s line of sight and clapped. 

“And I’m telling you both that we have a more pressing thing to be talking about. Your weddings,” Keith hummed as Kuron turned to look up at Keith who was standing between the two.

“And we will. After you confirm that I’m right and Takashi is wrong,” Kuron said as Keith gave his brother a deadpan look.

“Seriously?” 

“Hey don’t take his side Keith! I’m literally an astrophysic professor. I think I know what I’m talking about when it comes to space,” Shiro argued as Adam groaned walking up behind Shiro wrapping his arms around him. 

“How about I shut both of you up and tell you that you’re both wrong. It made three orbits, and this is right, why? Because I had to write a paper on this in college, so Professor Takashi Shirogane you’re wrong, and Mr. Arata Shirogane you are also wrong and I am right, and guess what, Curtis can corroborate my answer because he helped me research it. So if you two are done having your little petty twin fight, can we work on our wedding plans?” Adam asked looking down at Shiro and then over at Kuron while Keith chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. 

“It seems you don’t need my help after all Adam,” Keith chuckled walking around the table to sit next to Curtis was biting back laughter as Shiro and Kuron both looked at Adam in shock. 

“Oh I never said I needed help Keith. I just figured you could prevent me from hurting their pride,” Adam smirked as Shiro scoffed, still looking up at Adam. 

“I resent that comment,” Shiro said as Adam looked down smirking. 

“Noted,” Adam said, kissing his fiance’s forehead as Kuron glared at Adam first before turning to Curtis across the table. 

“You betrayed me,” Kuron glared as Curtis chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Don’t act like if I told you the answer you two wouldn’t have just started arguing about something else Arata,” Curtis chuckled as Kuron glared before crossing his arms and pouting as Curtis cooed. “You know I’m right,” Curtis smiled as Kuron stuck his tongue out while Keith grabbed a binder and flipped it open. 

“Are you two settled now? Because there’s a lot you guys still have to plan and we only have six months until the big day,” Keith said looking up at the twins as Adam let go of Shiro and walked around to seat himself next to Keith. 

“Yes they’re done. Let’s get started,” Adam said grabbing his planner and flipping it open as he fixed his glasses. “Alright we already made the floral arrangements, we have a cake tasting next week, and so that just leaves, tuxes, kimonos if that’s what you two are planning on doing you haven’t told me, decorations, oh and the efficient I almost forgot! Shit the music too…” Adam said starting to mumble as he started jotting down notes in his planner, Keith looked over at Shiro who was just smiling like a lovesick fool as Adam continued to mutter under his breath while Curtis and Kuron were looking at a seperate binder which had the seating arrangements, which were on a magnetic sheet that allowed you to slide the names around without having to continuously rewrite the names around the tables. And Keith was just sitting there with a binder full of decisions needed to be made that he himself could not make. Yep this was going about as well as he expected it to.

-

After four hours and multiple cups of coffee they managed to get through most of the list Adam had in his planner, at this rate they would almost be done within a few months giving plenty of time for last minute changes and catastrophe’s to occur. They were just about finished packing up all the wedding gear when Curtis suggested they go back to his and Kuron’s apartment for a family game night and before Keith could even respond his brothers decided for him and dragged him into one of their cars before heading to Kuron and Curtis’ apartment. He’d ended up in Shiro’s car so he got to have a dad lecture while Adam tried to intervene and keep it a light normal car ride. 

“By the way you never said what made you accept the bar ownership,” Shiro commented as he turned a corner as Adam looked back at him while Keith sighed looking up at the car ceiling. 

“It was um. Lance. But not in the way you’re thinking! It’s cause I realised… I can’t keep waiting for these feelings to just go away so I have to do something that makes a change in my life that forces me to move past this,” Keith sighed looking forward again as Adam gave him a sad smile. “Plus I figured I can’t just be a bartender forever,” Keith said chuckling lightly as Shiro looked at him through the rearview mirror. 

“As long as you’re happy with the decision Keith,” Shiro said as Keith nodded looking out the window. 

“Yeah I mean it’s either this or just be hopelessly in love with Lance for the rest of my life while he falls in love with someone else so I picked the first option,” Keith smiled looking towards Adam who breathed a laugh through his nose. 

“You know. If he ever broke up with James…” Adam said, raising his eyebrows at Keith who chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Not gonna happen Adam. Even if they did break up I can’t bring myself to do it,” Keith sighed as Adam hummed. 

“And you’re sure Takashi isn’t your blood brother?” Adam smirked as Shiro smacked Adam’s shoulder. 

“Shush I am very capable in the romance area,” Shiro said as Adam and Keith made eye contact before bursting out laughing. 

“Takashi I love you but I have literally taken the lead in every step of this relationship. If it wasn’t for me you would still be staring at me from across a room not even knowing my name,” Adam chuckled as Shiro glared over at him. 

“He’s right Shiro,” Keith laughed. “Remember when you tried to ask him out? And you chickened out halfway and instead of just turning to walk away or go past Adam you panicked and moonwalked away which only drew more attention to you,” Keith chuckled as Adam smiled looking over at Shiro who was glaring at the two. 

“I don’t like either of you,” Shiro said. 

“Hey. I still asked you out, even after the panic moonwalking so I think this says more about my taste in men than your abilities to be confident in your love life,” Adam chuckled, taking Shiro’s hand in his. “Anyway, back to Keith. How about this. If he breaks up with James by the wedding you have to confess to Lance. Think of it as a wedding present to your new brother-in-law,” Adam said, raising an eyebrow at Keith who sighed crossing his arms.

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll tell Lance and he’ll handle it and you’ll be just like your brother,” Adam said humming. “I’m trying to save you from your brother’s fate Keith,” Adam teased as Shiro parked the car before flicking Adam’s ear. 

“You run a hard bargain Adam,” Keith said, getting out of the car as Shiro sighed, also getting out of the vehicle. 

“Remind me why I agreed to marry him?” Shiro asked him as Keith chuckled about to reply when Adam interjected from the other side of the car. 

“Because you could never get a date without me!” Adam said walking around the car and onto the sidewalk as Shiro glared at him, Adam ignoring him as he took Shiro’s hand turning to look at Keith. “So what do you say Keith? Do we have a deal?” he smirked as Keith sighed, shaking his head. 

“Fine. Deal, but only because I’m sure that they’ll still be together by then. And if they’re not I’ll probably be over him anyway!” Keith said as Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Sure Keith, you’ve been in love with him for about two years and you’ll magically undo it in six months, or less,” Shiro hummed as they reached the door to the apartment building waiting for Kuron and Curtis to arrive. 

“I can try!!” Keith said, sticking his tongue out at Shiro as Kuron and Curtis walked up, Adam chuckling. 

“What’s so funny?” Kuron asked as Curtis unlocked the door. 

“Keith thinking he’ll get over Lance by the wedding,” Shiro said as Kuron burst out laughing. 

“Oh that’s a good one Keith, I’ll say that’s as likely as Takashi regrowing his arm,” Kuron said as they all stepped inside the building heading for the elevator pressing the button to summon it to their level. 

“You know I don’t need this kind of abuse I can just go and not be here!” Keith said, pretending to walk away when Kuron grabbed him by the arm pulling him back. 

“On no you don’t. I need to destroy you at Jenga once and for all,” Kuron said as the elevator doors slid open and Kuron shoved Keith inside as the others filed in. 

“Just promise not to throw the jenga pieces like last time so that we can’t find them for two months okay?” Curtis smirked as Kuron glared over at him. 

“Shush,” Kuron said as Shiro chuckled, Kuron turning to glare at him. “You too or we play never have I ever!” Kuron threatened as Shiro shut the hell up eyes widening in horror as the rest of them laughed. 

“Now I just want to play it to see what dirt Arata has on you,” Curtis chuckled as the elevator doors opened and they all stepped out walking down the hall, Curtis unlocked the door to their apartment as they all walked inside.

“I agree,” Adam chuckled. “And I say we play with shots!” Adam said going to the kitchen, presumably to search for alcohol and shot glasses, Curtis following. 

“Is there any other way to play?” Curtis joked as Keith took off his shoes with his brothers at the door, Shiro smacking Kuron upside the head. 

“Great now they’re gonna gang up on us Arata,” Shiro said heading for the living room as Kuron rubbed the back of his head. 

“Hey Keith didn’t say he’d help them!” Kuron said following his twin. 

“Oh I’m helping them!” Keith said going to the kitchen to help Adam and Curtis who were pouring vodka into five shot glasses. 

“Here, take these, also the aim is to get those two pitted against each other so they spill all their dark twin secrets so go cause some chaos between them,” Adam said, handing two glasses to Keith who chuckled looking at the two who were smirking. 

“You two are conniving,” Keith said chuckling as he left the kitchen going into the living room where Shiro and Kuron were sat on opposite couches discussing certain things that were to be off limits in the game but they seemed to use code words making it impossible to know what they were discussing as Keith set the shot glasses on the coffee table set in the middle of the living room. “Hey, I forgot, who won the last time we went dirt biking?” Keith asked knowing full well that the two had tied and could never settle on who had in fact won. 

“It was me Keith,” Shiro said as Kuron threw a pillow at Shiro. 

“Liar! It was me!” Kuron said as Shiro threw the pillow back at his twin the two starting to bicker as Keith smirked walking back into the kitchen. 

“They’re pitted,” Keith said, chuckling at the two who were loudly bickering as Adam smiled ruffling his hair.

“Smart boy, siding with the fiances,” Adam smirked as he took the other shot glasses and Curtis brought a tray of snacks into the living room. 

“I’m not stupid Adam,” Keith chuckled following them back and taking a seat on the floor by the far end of the coffee table as Adam and Curtis each took a seat on the couches next to their respective fiances. 

“Alright. I’m going first!” Curtis said loudly to capture the attention of the arguing twins who’s conversation had devolved into every disagreement they have ever had their entire lives. “Never have I ever scarred my face!” Curtis said, smirking as the twins glared at him. 

“This is so unfair,” Kuron mumbled as Keith handed each of them a shot glass before the two downed them. 

“We didn’t even decide to do that! It was an accident!” Shiro said huffing as Adam chuckled cooing as Shiro leaned into Adam’s side grumbling in annoyance. 

“Which could have been avoided if you guys had used your brains,” Keith chuckled as the twins glared at him. 

“Not our fault that when we tried prying off that gutter that it fell with it’s jagged edge out and cut us,” Kuron huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah but who decided harping on a gutter to get it off a house was a good idea?” Curtis said, chuckling as Kuron glared at his fiance. 

“I’m going after you now,” 

“Go ahead,” Curtis chuckled, smiling at Kuron who was about to speak when Keith decided to interrupt him as he thought of a particularly embarrassing story.

“My turn!” Keith said, smirking as he looked at Kuron.

“Oh great, might as well fill our glasses now,” Kuron groaned as everyone laughed, Keith passing him the bottle. 

“Never have I ever kissed my brother’s boyfriend!” Keith smirked as Kuron glared. 

“Wait a minute that’s not true! You kissed my ex Cameron that one time!” Kuron argued as Keith shook his head. 

“No I didn’t, you just thought I did! Because I had to stand close to him in order... to hide that I had accidentally punched him in the face…” Keith said, biting his lips as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh my god Keith,” Kuron laughed downing his shot as everyone else laughed. 

“Wait what boyfriend did you kiss?” Adam frowned furrowing his eyebrows in confusion looking at Kuron and then Shiro. 

“Uh that would be you Ad,” Shiro chuckled as Adam’s eyes widened. 

“What?!? When?!?!?” Adam said his volume increasing as he spoke, looking over at Kuron who was chuckling into his hand. 

“Um like shortly after you two started dating? You just walked up to me and kissed me, and I figured you thought I was Takashi so I just rolled with it,” Kuron shrugged as Adam stared at him in disbelief. 

“And you never thought to mention this to me?!” Adam said before looking back at Shiro who shrugged. 

“I mean it’s not really your fault we were pretty indistinguishable at the time, we still had the same haircut, Arata’s might have been a little longer on the sides but otherwise there was no difference. And I knew you didn’t realise it was him so we just never mentioned it,” Shiro said as Adam stared at him in disbelief. 

“Wait, so have you two ever pulled a switch on me and not told me? Or on Curtis for that matter?” Adam said, crossing his arms as the twins looked at each other. 

“Not- like once,” Kuron said as Curtis sat up looking at him. 

“With who? When? And why?” Curtis said gesturing helplessly into the air with his hands. 

“Um with you… and it was cause I forgot I had a paper due that evening so Takashi hung out with you instead? We weren’t dating yet though!” Kuron said as Curtis hit him on the arm. 

“You could have just cancelled!” Curtis said as Shiro laughed. 

“No he couldn’t because it was part of his like fifty step plan to get you to go out with him, and this was the “most important step ‘Kashi” which was to never cancel or reschedule a hang out with you. That’s why he hung out with you even when he had food poisoning and was trying not to puke every five minutes,” Shiro laughed as Kuron glared while Curtis looked at him in disbelief. 

“Seriously? You realise you could have just asked me?” Curtis said as Kuron tried to hide how red his face was getting. 

“No! Because I… I thought you might be straight…” Kuron said as Curtis stared at him before turning to look over at Adam. 

“We don’t have to marry into this family Adam. We could be saved from these idiots and their shenanigans, it’s not too late,” Curtis said as Adam nodded pretending to think it over. 

“Mmm no it is, the down payment on the reception hall is nonrefundable at this point,” Adam joked as Curtis nodded. 

“You’re right, that would be a waste of money,” Curtis hummed as Keith chuckled looking between the twins who were seemingly in shock at the two. 

“Alright you two, my turn to get revenge,” Shiro said, humming looking at Adam as he handed him a filled shot glass. “You’ll need this because I know you have done this,” Shiro hummed as Adam groaned, taking the glass.

“You know Keith you might have the right idea getting over Lance, because otherwise if you date your best friend they have double the blackmail,” Adam sighed looking at Shiro who was smirking. 

“Never have I ever… thought that a siamese cat meant it was a conjoined cat,” Shiro smirked as Adam groaned downing the shot. 

“I was drunk! Okay! I’m not that stupid!” Adam said over everyone’s laughter as Kuron raised his empty shot glass up. 

“I got one! Never have I ever had a monthly Disney movie marathon,” Kuron said looking at Keith who huffed downing his shot. 

“He just loves them okay? How can I say no?” Keith mumbled as Curtis cooed. 

“How about this,” Adam said looking over at Curtis. 

“Never have I ever made a drunk phone call confessing my love,” Adam smirked as Curtis groaned tilting his head back.

“Adam!! You agreed never to mention that!!” Curtis said before taking his shot. 

“You’re getting married in six months I think you’re safe,” Adam chuckled as Kuron looked over at Curtis smirking. 

“What’s this about?” he asked as Curtis groaned gesturing to Adam. 

“Go ahead… tell the story,” Curtis sighed gesturing towards Adam. 

“Yes! Story time!” Adam smiled. Rubbing his hands together in excitement. “Okay, so this was after a party in college. Curtis was absolutely hammered so I being more sober had to get him home,” Adam said as Curtis groaned. “But Curtis kept running away like a toddler not wanting to go to bed, but that’s not important to the story. After about twenty minutes trying to corral him I got him back to his apartment, we just get inside when Curtis pulls out his phone and starts blabbering about how he has to call someone and before I know it he’s called Arata and is drunkenly blathering on about how in love he is with him. But the best part is that in the middle of this declaration of love he pukes onto the floor,” Adam chuckled smiling as Curtis groaned.

“Wait but I never got that phone call?” Kuron said looking over at Curtis who was blushing. 

“No cause it went to voicemail and in the morning I begged Adam to get it deleted off your phone. Which luckily he managed but I don’t know how,” Curtis said fidgeting with his fingers as Kuron cooed pulling him into his lap to cuddle him.

“So how did you get it off Kuron’s phone?” Keith asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as Adam smiled pointing to Shiro. 

“ I used his face to my advantage,” Adam shrugged as Keith chuckled. “He wasn't a knowing participant tho,” Adam hummed as Shrio looked over at him. 

“How did you…?” Shiro said a look of confusion clear on his face as Adam chuckled. 

“You were asleep babe it’s okay,” Adam said, kissing his cheek as Keith chuckled. 

“And you guys say I’m a mess,” Keith joked as Kuron laughed. 

“At least we tried to or did make a move, unlike you mister,” Kuron hummed, lifting his eyebrows at Keith who flicked him off as Kuron chuckled. “I still don’t understand how after two years your impulse control has stayed intact. In every other area of your life you have no self control but suddenly Lance shows up and you can resist telling him?” Kuron said, raising his eyebrows yet again. 

“You know Keith, I’ve never asked you. Why didn’t you ever ask Lance out?” Curtis said as he fidgeted with Kuron’s fingers as Keith groaned tilting his head back looking at the ceiling. 

“Do you want me to say it?” Shiro hummed from his spot on the couch as Keith looked over at him sighing before shaking his head. 

“I’ll say it,” Keith sighed as he laid down on the floor staring at the ceiling. “I never asked Lance out because… Because by the time I realised I liked him I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I was already paranoid that I’d somehow screw up and he’d be scared of me again. So the idea of asking him out and potentially losing him as my best friend… Just wasn’t an option. So I just never did it… Because having Lance in my life is exponentially better than one without him. Even if that means I have to watch him fall in love with someone else,” Keith hummed sighing as he sat up slowly looking over at Curtis giving a small smile. “So yeah that’s why I never asked him out. And I know you all say Lance feels that same way! But if that was the case then Lance would have made a move! And trust me that man has no filter when it comes to his attractions so he would have said something,” Keith said sighing. “Besides it doesn’t even matter now, Lance has James, I’m taking over the bar, and trying to move on, life is going good, not to mention I’m busy helping you guys plan your weddings, so before I know it I’ll be completely over Lance and I can forget that I ever even felt that way!” Keith smiled, grabbing a bowl with chips in it and starting to snack on them as Curtis gave him a sad smile. 

“Well hopefully it won’t be as sad as that sounds,” Curtis said as Keith shrugged. “Alright who’s turn is it next?” Curtis asked as Adam started to refill empty shot glasses.

The evening went on as normal from there, Shiro and Kuron slowly getting drunker as the evening went on to where they were telling stories about each other from when they were five and somehow having arguments about it. The best part about it though was that the more drunk the two got the less English they spoke, and so by the end of the night they were arguing in full Japanese leaving the rest of them confused. 

“Alright I think I understood about three words and I think they’re about to try and fight each other,” Adam said standing up as he grabbed Shiro pulling him to his feet. “I better get him home, you coming with us Keith?” Adam asked as he propped Shiro against him as Keith chuckled standing up. 

“Yeah, I think you’ll need my help getting him in the car,” Keith said, helping Adam hold Shiro up as they headed for the door while Curtis tried to lead Kuron to their bedroom. 

“Night guys!” Curtis smiled as Adam and Keith said their goodbyes before heading out to try and get downstairs, although Shiro wasn’t much help. 

“C’mon Takashi, stop dragging your feet,” Adam groaned as Shiro said something in an aggressive tone as Adam groaned looking at Keith. “I really didn’t think about the side effects of ganging up on them for never have I ever did I?” Adam said as they got to the elevator and Keith hit the down arrow. 

“I mean, no, but we did get to find out all of their dirty secrets,” Keith chuckled as Adam joined him in his laughter. 

“Yes we did,” Adam chuckled, hefting Shiro up to prop him up a bit more. “I still can’t believe he tried to ask me out over a hundred times and never got close to actually doing it,” Adam chuckled, smiling as he looked at his half conscious fiance.

“You really didn’t have a clue? I mean he was so painfully obvious,” Keith chuckled as Adam shook his head.

“I don’t think you realise how dorky he was in high school,” Adam chuckled. “So him being clumsy and nervous wasn’t that unusual. Besides I was sure he didn’t like me that way since any time I’d try to give hints I liked him he was totally oblivious. Now I know it’s because he’s an oblivious idiot but I didn’t know that at the time,” Adam said smiling fondly at Shiro as Keith smiled breathing a laugh. 

“Yeah well for my first six months at their house pretty much every conversation Shiro had was talking about how to ask you out and Kuron trying his best to have him follow through,” Keith chuckled. “In fact if I remember right, Kuron even offered to do it for Shiro because he couldn’t take all his cop outs,” Keith said, still chuckling. “Thank god you asked him out though,” Keith smiled looking at Adam who chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I finally figured out how oblivious he was so nothing less that a blatant “Hey go on a date with me” would suffice,” Adam chuckled. 

“You know I never got to ask, how’d you do it? I know it was during Christmas break but?” Keith said as Adam laughed while the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. 

“Well it’s pretty basic but Takashi’s reaction was what made it cute. Basically I finally decided to pull the trigger and ask him out, I’d planned it where I would be going out of town for Christmas the next day so if he’d rejected me I wouldn’t have to see him until after break and hopefully it wouldn’t be awkward. Anyway, we met up at the library, I’d come up with some excuse saying I needed help on some personal project I was working on or whatever and when he arrived we went to our usual study spot. Where there was mistletoe set up, which I didn’t do, the library had put it up the the doorway into the room where our favourite table was. So I completely altered my plan which was going to just be. “Hey. I like you, will you go out with me?” and instead I stopped him in the doorway, turned to him and kissed him. After that I confessed my attraction to him while Takashi just stared at me in shock, when he finally came to his senses all he had to say was. “Okay cool,” as he looked at me wide eyed blinking all doe eyed and yeah. I asked him out and he said yes,” Adam shrugged looking over at Keith. “Pretty straight forward and he finally got the message,” Adam chuckled. “Which is why I need to tell Lance so he can do what I did,” Adam smiled looking at Keith who chuckled shaking his head. 

“I told you Lance doesn’t like me Adam,” Keith said as the elevator doors dinged open, the two of them carrying Shiro out and into the lobby as they headed for the door. 

“I know! I know you say that! Yet everytime Lance has a problem or news to share or wants to do  _ anything  _ he calls you. You’re his favourite person Keith. How you can’t see that he’s just as hopelessly in love with you as you are with him is beyond me,” Adam chuckled as Keith sighed. 

“Because if he was he’d have asked me out Adam! But he didn't, he asked James, and now James is his boyfriend! So I don’t know what more proof everyone needs that Lance just sees me as his best friend,” Keith sighed, helping Shiro into the car. 

“The proof that Lance can stop staring at you everytime you’re not looking is the proof we need Keith,” Adam hummed, buckling Shiro in who muttered something as he looked blearily at Adam and Adam chuckled, kissing his cheek. “I’m just saying. I know he has a boyfriend now, but my bet says James isn’t stupid and he sees what you two have,” Adam hummed closing Shiro’s door before walking around to the driver’s side as Keith sighed opening the back door crawlig into the back seat. They just didn’t get it, which was fine. It’s nice that everyone thinks Keith and Lance were destined to be together but it simply isn’t the truth. They’re destined to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Friends, Keith had long ago accepted that and eventually he’ll be happy with that label when he finally moves on from this vicious pining cycle he was in.

“Don’t worry Adam, he’s never done that to begin with,” Keith hummed as Adam started the car heading back to Keith’s apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed the wedding brigade and Keith's interactions with each of them. It's kinda fun since neither Adam nor Curtis had lots of shown personality in the show so I kinda get to write them how I imagine them to be! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment if you did it always brightens my day and encourages me to keep going! It's my birthday this week so maybe I'll do something special for you guys as a treat! :) Have a lovely day!  
> If you wish to follow me on Instagram: @lilys.niche


	7. Friday night and the lights are low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Things are a bit crazy right now aren't they? I just want it to be known I am with everyone protesting across the country and am proud to see history being written before our eyes! Black lives matter. Outside of that! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal but I still hope you enjoy! We get some new info this chapter so be ready!

The next few days went by in a blur for Keith, between handling his normal job responsibilities and the new ones he’d gotten becoming the new owner of the bar he was a bit busy and a little bit stressed. It was a good kind of stress though, it was the kind that meant you were being challenged and Keith was kinda enjoying it, not to mention it brought a welcome distraction from thinking of Lance. Between paying bills, writing up work schedules, paychecks, balancing the books, and making supply orders Keith had hardly a moment to let his mind wander. Not to mention that Lance hadn’t been texting him, although he had a feeling it was to give Keith his space while he figured out his new balance between work and free time, and Keith was grateful for that, because if Lance was texting him like he normally did, Keith wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle everything at the moment. Outside of the new pressures that came with his new job, life was pretty normal, the bar functioned as usual, Lance performed every night and still annoyed Keith to fix the microphone or check his makeup, at work not much seemed to change for the most part, outside of Keith’s new stress. 

Outside of work, life was pretty different, while yes Keith was still figuring out his new life balance, when he did have free time it was fairly different. Without Lance texting him in spams or asking to hang out outside of work Keith had to figure out things to do. He’d start by working out for a few hours at the gym, sometimes seeing his gym friends other days not, then on his way back from the gym he’d scroll on his phone, bouncing from one social media to the next, in all honesty Keith only had half the accounts he did because Lance made him get them. In fact his Instagram only had posts because Lance would post them for him, as according to Lance he had good photography skills that needed to be shared with the world. Keith personally didn’t believe him and thinks he was just looking to get a new follower out of him, which obviously Keith had done. So as he’d scroll through his Instagram feed it was mainly Lance’s posts, despite Keith following the rest of their friend group, his brothers, their fiances as well as some other miscellaneous accounts, Lance was the only one who seemed to post most frequently. In fact Lance seemed to be posting more than usual these past few days, seeming to spam with pictures of James and him. One post was for their two month, one was from some date they’d gone on that day, another was a picture of James eating at some restaurant. It honestly was a bit overbearing to Keith, like Lance was trying to compensate for forgetting his date with James by posting lots about him and them being a couple. His stories were even worse with lots of cutesy cuddle pictures and kissing and it was a bit much for Keith and his pinning heart. After seeing yet another story of Lance and James holding hands and kissing Keith turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he continued down the street huffing. 

Keith didn’t know what to do in all honesty. Yes he was making the attempt to move on from Lance but that doesn’t make his feelings go away. Besides how was he to actually get over Lance? It’s not like Lance was his ex and so they’d stopped seeing each other. He still saw Lance everyday and interacted as they always do. The obvious is to actually try dating again but the idea didn’t appeal to Keith for two reasons. One the guy he’d date would ultimately be a rebound, and two it wouldn’t be fair to the guy, especially if they ended up really liking Keith and hoping it could go somewhere. Thus this left Keith in this no man's land of uncertainty. How do you move on from a guy you never had to begin with? Can you? Can you legitimately get over your feelings for someone without altering a thing about your relationship? He doubted it, but he had to try, he supposed, with a sigh Keith opened the door to his apartment and pulled out his phone, quickly closing Instagram as to not have to see anymore of the Lance and James love fest when he got a text from Pidge. 

‘Hey new boss, wanna join me & Hunk for some games? Don’t say you have plans I know Lance is w/James you tree’ 

The text read as it retracted from the top of his screen. Keith chuckled quietly as he clicked on the notification typing out a response. 

‘I resent the idea that my life revolves around Lance. I can have plans outside of him you know’ 

Keith sent back as he pulled off his gym shoes and headed for his room to get a change of clothes, setting his phone on his dresser as he took off his shirt throwing it in his hamper. He opened a drawer and pulled out a random t-shirt along with some skinny jeans when he heard a ding from his phone, he picked it up seeing Pidge’s response. 

‘But do you really? I’m betting not’ 

Keith huffed and sent back a no, asking whose apartment they were at to which Pidge sent back they were at her place because she obviously had the best gaming setup and how dare he imply Hunk could compete. With that Keith said he’d be over soon and headed for the shower throwing his clothes on the floor as he turned on the water and stepped inside, the water washing over him causing his bangs to fall into his face forcing Keith to push them back as he sighed looking up closing his eyes. Why do feelings have to be so complicated? Keith has never been an expert with them in any way so of course he gets dealt the most confusing and difficult set of feelings ever. With a groan Keith ran his hands through his hair before starting to wash said hair and body. By the time he was done the bathroom mirror was fogged up and steam billowed around the ceiling, Keith pulled on his clothing before exiting the bathroom and headed for the door, he pulled on his boots and then grabbed his leather jacket before picking up his keys and heading out the door. He took the stairs down to the parking garage and walked over to his bike, the red paint shiny as ever. He opted not to wear his helmet in hopes the wind would help dry his still sopping wet hair from the shower, and because it wasn’t a far drive to Pidge’s. Hopping on Keith started the engine and took off. 

-

Soon enough Keith was walking into Pidge’s apartment, his hair still fairly damp but no longer dripping as he heard the sounds of button smashing, cursing and video game fight noises. As Keith stepped into the living room of Pidge’s apartment he saw the two sitting on her sofa as they played a round of Smash bros, a game Keith to this day still didn’t know how the mechanics worked. Keith pulled off his boots before he sat down in the armchair Pidge had next to her sofa. 

“You’re here!” Hunk smiled as Pidge took the opportunity to shove Hunk’s character off the edge ending the round. 

“Yeah, Pidge harassed me enough to come over,” Keith joked as Hunk chuckled scratching his beard. 

“Yeah she even told me if you didn’t show up she was going to go get you,” Hunk said looking over at the girl next to him who glared, punching him in the arm.

“You weren’t supposed to mention that,” she said through gritted teeth as Hunk laughed rubbing his shoulder. 

“What she means is she missed you and was worried because Lance hasn’t been keeping up your daily socializing quota,” Hunk said as Keith chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine guys, I know how to socialize and hang out with people outside of Lance. Besides it’s not like I’ve had a ton of time these past few days anyway, so relax. Give me this week to work out my new workload and I promise I’ll make sure I’m socializing the correct amount,” Keith said as Pidge hummed. 

“Mhm… sure mister I used to only see people if they made me,” Pidge said, raising her eyebrows at Keith as he gave her a deadpan look. 

“That was like a year ago okay, I’m fine now,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms as Hunk chuckled, getting up and grabbing another controller, handing it to Keith. 

“She does have a point but you’re right, Lance broke your habit pretty quick,” Hunk said sitting down as Keith hummed looking down at the controller now in his hands. 

“Yeah he did…” Keith smiled softly before looking up at the screen to select a character. 

“Speaking of Lance, what’s up with his splurge on Instagram lately? It’s like James is his new obsession,” Pidge asked looking over at Keith who chuckled sheepishly. 

“Funny story actually, um so Lance an I were hanging out for one of our movie nights, and James showed up at Lance’s apartment, and well um it turns out they had a date for their two month and Lance had forgotten and um yeah I think Lance is trying to make up for it…” Keith said keeping his eyes on the tv as he saw out of the corner of his eye, his friends' heads turned to stare at him. 

“He, WHAT??!” Pidge yelled getting up from the sofa as Keith looked over at them. 

“Forgot about his date, I know it’s crazy, but they seem to be doing better now,” Keith said, giving a small smile as Pidge walked over getting in his face. 

“OH NO KEITH! It is MUCH bigger than that! He FORGOT his TWO MONTH anniversary with his boyfriend! BUT he remembered to have a movie night with you?! Do you not see it?!?!” Pidge yelled in his face as Keith leaned back to get some distance from her. 

“I tried not to Pidge, considering I’m not trying to be a homewrecker, and besides the point I’m trying to move on from him. Besides Lance is just like that sometimes he gets a bit ADHD and forgets things,” Keith said trying to rationalize the situation as to not fan the flame of his feelings, though it was futile, because Keith knew Lance prided dates above all else, so if he’d genuinely forgotten he subconsciously didn’t hold it in that high of regard.

“Keith. I understand you’re trying to be a good friend right now. But dude, you always play the good friend, why not for once indulge into your feelings? It’s been two years of you holding back from letting your feelings do as they please. Maybe by letting them enjoy being Lance’s favourite and get excited over this it’ll help let your feelings run their course?” Hunk said giving him a kind smile though his eyes seem to say he knew moving on from Lance was a lost cause, Keith sighed smiling back. 

“I know, but indulging in something that’s never gonna happen just hurts more guys. Lance forgot one date, yes it was a more significant one but look at the two of them now! They look happier than I’ve ever seen them. Lance likes James okay, and James clearly feels the same way. So why get my hopes up when they’re clearly happy together?” Keith said, looking at the two of them as Pidge groaned rubbing her eyes in frustration. 

“Why do the two of you have to make this shit so complicated??” She said in exasperation going over to the sofa and flopping down leaning against Hunk looking up at him. “Am I wrong Hunk? No. They’re both idiots. In my opinion there are two options when you have a crush on your best friend. Act on it or move on. I know what you’re going to say Keith!  _ But I am moving on now Pidge.  _ And yeah, key word being  _ now, now  _ that Lance got a boyfriend you decided to move on, but before that you were perfectly happy to keep pinning away the rest of your life!” Pidge said looking over at Keith who glared at her in slight anger. She was right, which is what was so upsetting. Had Lance never gotten a boyfriend Keith probably would have continued to pine after Lance til the end of time. 

“Alright, ease up you two. We’re all friends here. Yes these two are idiots but that’s okay, it’ll all work out how it’s meant to in the end so just relax. Now I’m going to make up some snacks, don’t kill each other while I’m gone okay?” Hunk said ruffling Pidge’s hair as he got up and exited the room to head for the kitchen as Pidge huffed leaning back against the sofa crossing her arms in frustration her face pinched to indicate the same emotion. There was a moment of silence between the two before Pidge spoke up quietly.

“You’re not the first person to fall for their best friend Keith…” she said with a soft sigh as Keith looked over at her confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asked as she sighed sitting up as she pushed her hair back, the long half falling back into place as the shaved half stayed unmoved. 

“You know how I said there are only two options? Well I picked to move on, especially since I know romance isn’t my strong point so why risk losing him if it doesn’t work out when I can keep him forever as a friend?” Pidge said looking over at the doorway to the living room smiling softly as the sounds of Hunks soft singing drifted into the room, Keith having to keep his jaw from dropping in shock. “I understand how you feel about Lance, Keith. I understand being terrified of losing the person who you hold the most dear to you. But the thing is… for you… Lance holds you just as tight. Which is why I never understood how you of all people. The risk taker, the act first think later person, the rash decision maker, how you could just sit idly by not saying anything. If he rejected you -which he wouldn’t- he wouldn’t have pulled away, he’d have acted as he always does with you, and in time you’d have gotten over him. But for some reason, instead of following your instincts like you always do, you pushed them aside to put yourself in this impossible position where now you’re forced into picking moving on! It’s just… you were the one I had placed my bets on succeeding since I’ve picked my path,” Pidge sighed looking over at Keith smiling sadly as Keith looked at her still a bit in shock. 

“So... this whole time... you were in the same boat?” Keith asked slightly bewildered as Pidge huffed a laugh. 

“I mean I’m not as pathetic as you, I can keep from staring at him every second of the day, and to actually go on dates with people if I so choose, but I suppose yes we have been in similar boats, just mine has more dignity than yours does mister ‘I will run to him at the drop of a hat’,” Pidge smirked as Keith shook his head in disbelief pushing his hair back. 

“How do you do it? I mean, get over it without changing things,” Keith said as Pidge chuckled. 

“I’m not helping you idiot, remember I’m betting you’ll win,” Pidge said with a smile on her face that seemed to say she knew something he didn’t as Hunk came back into the room and Pidge turned to look at him casually as if he were anyone else.

“Are you two getting along?” Hunk said carrying bowls of food as Pidge hummed shrugging. 

“As well as always, maybe better,” Pidge said, grabbing a bowl from Hunk as he sat down passing a bowl to Keith.

“Yay! No more fighting! Alright now let’s try and beat Pidge at Smash bros,” Hunk smiled picking up his controller as Pidge laughed. 

“That’s what it’ll be when you and Lance do it for the first time,” she joked as Keith groaned tilting his head back. 

“Why say these things?!?!” Keith groaned out loudly as Pidge laughed.

“Because you get uncomfortable about it,” Pidge chuckled, smiling. “Now prepare to lose you two,” She said as the match started.

-

Two hours later and Pidge had successfully wiped the floor with them. Eventually they played some Mario Kart, and Overcooked but after some time they stopped playing games and just talked about life. 

“Has anyone heard from the immortal elf couple?” Pidge hummed as she ate a chip Keith chuckling at the nickname for Allura and Lothur. “Or are they too busy saving lives to text?” Pidge said as Hunk pulled out his phone. 

“No actually Lothur texted me the other day asking if I could cater for some event he’s planning to do? He didn’t specify what exactly the event he’s planning is but said he’d only need a small quantity of food and that he’d pay me, which of course I said wasn’t necessary but he’s insisting, I guess it’s that guilty rich kid in him I don’t know…” Hunk said scrolling through the texts. 

“Maybe it’s for their anniversary? That’s coming up here sometime isn’t it?” Keith asked trying to remember when the two had started dating but in all honesty it was hard to remember with how infrequently he saw the pair. 

“Possibly? I don’t know,” Pidge said, pulling out her phone as well. “Oh what do you know! Lance is posting about James,  _ again, _ ” Pidge groaned her thumb sliding across the screen. “I know he’s trying to make up for his misstep but they’re spending  _ everyday _ together. You two wouldn’t even do that. You’d at least take one day off from each other in order to accomplish something,” Pidge said gesturing over to Keith who chuckled. 

“He might just like being with James, Pidge. He probably doesn’t even notice they’ve been spending all their free time together so what’s the big deal?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“You know what my deal is, it’s that I don’t like James and that Lance is supposed to be dating you,” Pidge said matter of factly as Hunk laughed. 

“Pidge this isn’t a computer you can command what to do. Lance is happy with James, and Keith is trying to get over him, so we need to adjust to this fact and accept it,” Hunk said as Pidge glared at him. 

“And what’s your opinion on James mister?” 

“Me? Um I don’t really mind him, he- he seems nice enough to me,” Hunk shrugged as Pidge glared looking over Hunk’s face critically. 

“That is such a bullshit answer you people pleaser,” she shot back as Hunk held his hands up in surrender. 

“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I think about him! Lance hasn’t had him around to hang out with us properly!” Hunk said as Pidge shoved him away making the large man laugh his deep laugh. “Katie come on I’m sorry!” he said as she huffed crossing her arms. 

“Anyway!” Keith said, clapping his hands. “How’s Matt? I'm surprised he’s not here tonight,” Keith asked looking around the apartment, the two siblings didn’t live together but Matt spent an awful lot of time at his sister’s place. 

“Yeah, he’s got a date tonight but he did think about cancelling when he heard we were playing Smash,” Pidge chuckled as Hunk added on. 

“To which I told him not to cancel as he never gets dates!”

“Man, everyone is dating these days,” Keith said, sighing as Pidge hummed. 

“Yeah, you could give it a shot lover boy,” Pidge teased as Keith glared, flipping her off.

“Behave you two,” Hunk said, glaring at both of them. “Man where is Lance when you need him? He mellows you two out,” Hunk said, sighing. “But yes Matt might be getting himself a girlfriend, Lance has a boyfriend, Allura and Lothur are dating, and your brothers are getting married. So we really gotta catch up,” Hunk joked, making them all laugh. 

“I don’t even think I know how to date anymore. I mean I haven’t had some reciprocate feelings in so long I don’t even think I could handle it,” Keith chuckled, pushing his hair back as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“You do everyday Keith,” Pidge hummed as Keith groaned getting up. 

“And with that I’m going to head home!” Keith said going to pull his boots on as Hunk sighed, getting up as he gently shoved Pidge. 

“I better get going too, I’ll walk out with you,” Hunk said as he went to get his shoes Keith humming as he picked up his jacket he’d previously taken off.

“Sorry Keith,” Pidge hummed. “But I am still rooting for you,” She smiled as Keith gave a sad smile back. At least one of them still had hope there was going to be some happily ever after.

“You know it could be you that wins, you just have to change course of that dignified ship,” Keith smirked at Pidge when Hunk came back into the room asking if Keith was coming. “See you Pidge,” Keith nodded as she hummed waving the two goodbye before they exited the apartment heading down the hallway. 

“She means well you know, we all do,” Hunk said as they walked Keith sighing. 

“I know, and it’s sweet everyone thinks we're meant to be but in the end it’s a bit tiring having to tell everyone why it won’t happen all the time,” Keith said as he opened the door to the street. 

“Yeah but if you don’t indulge in your feelings then we have to for you,” Hunk smiled nudging his shoulder. “I’m not going to tell you what I think Lance feels about you Keith. But I do know that he has never been so joint at the hip, obsessed with anyone in the entire time I’ve known him. Whether he has feelings for you or not who knows, but he for sure adores you as one of his favourite people in this universe. In fact I think I can safely say that if it came down to it, he’d pick you over James in a heartbeat,” Hunk said as they reached the spot Keith had parked his bike, Keith starting to interrupt to argue that Lance wouldn’t do that but Hunk cut him off. “And I’m not saying that because I think he’s in love with you. I’m saying that because you’re his best friend, and at the end of the day Lance will pick that over some fleeting relationship,” Hunk said shrugging. “But that’s just my opinion. Anyway, see you tomorrow Keith,” Hunk said giving Keith a tight hug. “It’ll get better buddy,” he said softly before letting go and walking around the corner. 

With that oddly heavy idea Keith got on his bike and headed home. Once he arrived he checked his phone out of habit to see if Lance had texted him and couldn’t help feeling slightly disappointed there was none. Sure he’s been busy but in moments like these when Keith realised how alone he was, he missed Lance always checking in on him. That was a thing that Keith often took for granted, Lance’s constant presence to keep him social and connected with the rest of the world. He’d forgotten just how much Lance has done for him these past few years so once he reached his apartment, slid off his boots and plopped down on his couch he sent Lance a text, that if Keith weren’t so tired from all his work he probably wouldn’t send in fear of Lance teasing him, but he didn’t care.

‘Thanks for always being there. I don’t tell you enough how grateful I am for you always being around and making me a better person.’ Sent.

With a sigh Keith stared at the screen for a moment and soon enough he saw the word ‘read’ appear, but there wasn’t a reply. With a hum Keith figured Lance was busy with James and would respond to it later so he shut off his phone and threw it aside to watch some Netflix. He’d end up falling asleep on the couch as an episode of Criminal Minds played and in the morning when he checked his phone, there still was no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da! You did it! So what do you think? Should Pidge change course or stay true to her decision? Why didn't Lance reply to Keith? Would Lance really pick Keith over James in a heartbeat like Hunk said? I don't know! We'll have to wait until next update!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite it being a bit shorter than usual, I know we're kinda in a second chapter of filler but we gotta have time pass! Anywho! Don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed they seriously make my day! Now I'm off to go take my driver's test! Yes I'm 18 and finally getting around to taking the test! So wish me luck! See you guys next time!


	8. Looking out for a place to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Guys, Gals, and Non-binary pals! Today we are pulling into angst station so get ready for some heart aching! As always I hope you enjoy! :)

It took some time, about a week and a half, but Keith had finally found his new balance to work and free time and he was pretty pleased with himself. In that same time though Lance had been acting strange, he’d seem to be more reserved and didn’t talk to Keith as much during work, or if he did it was always work related with no usual snide remark or playful jab. It was strange but Keith had assumed this was one of those things Lance does when he tries not to be a burden for anyone, especially if they’re stressed, and based on how Keith had been the last week or so he thought it was a rational conclusion. Based on the now zero contact outside of work and pure business communication during work, until today. 

It was just after closing and Lance was packing up his set, the rest of the staff were cleaning up the tables and bar so Keith decided to go help Lance out. He walked over to the stage and started turning off the speaker system and microphone when Lance noticed him, seeming to startle at the sight of Keith. 

“Woah, sorry didn’t mean to scare you Dancing queen,” Keith chuckled as he headed to turn off the stage lights. 

“It’s alright, I just didn’t notice you,” Lance said quickly as he latched his guitar case closed starting to pick it up. 

“You okay?” Keith asked looking over at Lance who gave Keith a big smile. 

“Of course! Just tired, I should probably get heading home now, you know me gotta have that beauty sleep!” Lance rambled out as he started to head for the door. 

“Hey wait!” Keith called Lance pausing to turn his head towards Keith. “You wanna hang out before work tomorrow? I know I’ve been busy with the bar lately but I’ve finally got the hang of it so I can go back to our regularly scheduled programming,” Keith said giving Lance a smile who simply gave a sheepish chuckle. 

“Uh… I’d love to but um, I got a date with James tomorrow,” Lance said as Keith hummed in understanding.

“That’s fine, how about Friday then?” Keith asked, offering up the day after tomorrow. “I’ll even watch Clueless as an apology for not being available this past week,” Keith offered up knowing how Lance usually would get a bit pouty when they hadn’t hung out in awhile and then label Keith a “bad friend” until he made up for it, usually by offering to do something he didn’t particularly enjoy, such as watching Clueless. Lance looked at him for a moment and a soft smile appeared on his face, his eyes also having that soft look, seeming to say something Keith couldn’t quite decipher. Then his expression suddenly changed looking upset, his eyebrows crinkled, mouth in a small frown as his gaze turned down a bit towards the floor.

“Um no, sorry I can’t I uh- h-have… another date with James! Yeah that’s it! So I’m busy all day then! And the rest of this week too, oh and next week! You know what? How about I just text you when I’m available next? Sound good? Yeah? Okay see you tomorrow night!” Lance stammered out as he made a beeline for the door, escaping to outside before Keith could even reply leaving him stood there lost and confused. 

“What just happened?” Keith asked looking around as Pidge walked past with a tub of dirty dishes. 

“Well for one he was lying just then. But two you just got ghosted,” she said as she headed back into the kitchen Keith’s face scrunching up in confusion as he followed after her through the swinging doors. 

“He what?” Keith asked as Hunk looked up from the sink arms in soapy water. 

“Who did what? Everything okay?” Hunk asked looking around as Pidge plopped her tub of dishes next to the sink.

“Lance just ghosted Keith by saying he’s busy with James for the next week, which was clearly a lie based on all his s-s-s-stammering,” Pidge said, hopping up on the counter to sit as she looked over at Keith. “Though I don’t know why he’d ghost you…” she hummed spotting an extra batch of fries Hunk had made grabbing a few to snack on. 

“He’s been acting weird lately… I don’t know what it is. He wasn’t texting me which I thought was just to give me time to adjust to my new job but now I’m wondering if I did something…” Keith said trying to think but nothing came to mind. 

“He’s probably just too busy with his boyfriend to be texting you 24/7 like he normally does,” Pidge shrugged biting a fry as Keith shook his head. 

“Maybe for the texting, yeah, but it’s like he’s avoiding me, even here at work now he’s acting strange, I scared him when I came over to help pack up,” Keith said crossing his arms, his eyebrows furrowing deeper yet to where they started to intrude his vision slightly. 

“Awe look Hunk, he's all upset because Lance isn’t giving him as much attention,” Pidge smirked, nudging Hunk who also looked confused. 

“No I’m with Keith, Lance has seemed off lately, and I don’t know why. Is everything okay with his family back in Cuba?” Hunk asked looking between the two as Keith huffed.

“No he would have told at least one of us that… Maybe I did do something wrong…” Keith frowned as Pidge cooed ruffling his hair.

“Relax, he’s probably just in some funk I’m sure everything is fine, besides you clearly haven’t done anything wrong so it’s obviously just Lance not you,” Pidge said looking at Keith giving him a small smile. “Wait for him to text you, now that he knows you’re available I’m sure he’ll text you as soon as he gets home,” Pidge said smiling as Keith looked over at Hunk unsure. 

“I don’t know, she’s probably right I tend to overthink things so don’t look at me,” Hunk said holding up his soapy hands as if to say he gave up. 

“Of course I’m right. I’m always right. Now let’s finish cleaning up so we can go home,” Pidge said, yawning as she hopped off the counter. “Just wait, when you get home you’ll check your phone and have a spam of texts from Lance like you always do,” 

She was wrong. 

He didn’t get a spam.

Hell he didn’t even get a single text. 

-

The next day at the bar when Lance arrived after setting up his stuff instead of coming over to the bar like he usually did before opening he stayed near the stage busying himself by tuning his already tuned guitar and mumbling to himself as he’d check his phone. So Keith decided to make his way over to Lance instead, he set down the glass he’d been cleaning and walked over to the stage leaning against it as Lance continued to fiddle with the tuning keys seemingly unaware of Keith’s presence. 

“I think that guitar is tuned sharpshooter,” Keith said, smirking as he crossed his arms, Lance jumping in shock clutching his guitar as he looked over at Keith. 

“Jeezus! You’re like a ninja I swear!” Lance said loosening the grip on his guitar though his body language still seemed to be on edge for some reason. 

“Sorry,” Keith said, frowning slightly as he looked Lance over slightly concerned. “Did I do something?” he asked after a beat of silence as Lance kept his gaze on the stage floorboards, away from Keith. “Lance?” Keith asked, that dormant fear that he’d done something to scare Lance away in the back of his mind starting to wake up and eat at him.

“What? Psh, a-as if! Everything’s fine Keith! I don’t know why you’re so worried! But don’t. Worry I mean! Um I’m gonna… get changed!” Lance said rushed out as his eyes flitted around quickly before landing on his bag and he got up quickly grabbing the bag with his clothes and rushed towards the bathroom leaving Keith yet again stood there in confusion.

-

After closing that night Keith tried to talk to Lance yet again. Unfortunately as soon as he tried to talk to Lance he was met with a similar issue as before. Rushed answers with lots of ‘ums’, ‘uhs’, and stammering, not to mention trying to escape the conversation as fast as possible. It reminded Keith a lot of the time prior to them being friends when Lance was scared of him, and the similarity really wasn’t helping with Keith’s irrational fear that he had succeeded in scaring Lance off and back into hating him somehow.

So naturally when the following day at the bar Lance wouldn’t even acknowledge anything Keith said to him and kept at least a ten foot distance between the two of them, Keith’s mind went into overdrive. 

Instead of being focused on work Keith’s mind was reeling over what he possibly could have done to deserve the cold shoulder. Instead of helping serve drinks he was sitting in his office with his head hung between his knees as he felt his reality coming undone. Had he acted out? Had he said something? Had he forgotten something? What was he missing? Why was Lance pulling away? What had Keith done? Was Keith not as good as he thought he was? Was he still… was he still… still a  _ monster?  _ He must be, why else would the man who offered to help him change for the better leave? Clearly he was a lost cause so Lance decided to abandon ship. Clearly that’s the answer wasn’t it? It must be. It had to be. Keith’s breath was rapidly increasing as his thoughts continued to escalate to greater and greater extremes. As Keith sat there working himself up into greater and greater turmoil, Keith eventually heard the muffled notes of Dancing Queen seeping in through the door, the piano rift drifting in as muffled notes to signify Lance was about to start singing, but before Lance could start to sing Keith got up grabbing his keys and rushed out of his office to the back exit. He could just barely make out the start of the lyrics before the door slammed shut, the cool night air a refreshing change from what felt like a suffocating office. Taking a shaky breath Keith pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes before walking over to his bike slowly climbing on as he tried to decide where to go. After a moment of thought and several shaky breaths to prevent tears Keith pulled on his helmet, started his bike and drove off. 

After several blocks he parked outside the apartment building he was looking for and headed inside. Once he reached the door he was looking for he gave a light knock, it was around one a.m. so if they weren’t awake he’d just go home, but to Keith’s slight surprise the door opened, to reveal Shiro. 

“Keith? What are you doing-” Shiro started to ask before he saw the look on Keith’s face. “Keith are you okay?” Shiro asked frowning in concern and it seemed that simple question was all it took for the floodgates to open. Tears welled up in his eyes before they started to slip down his cheeks in large drops, as he attempted to keep his breathing steady but it was futile. Before he could even blink away the tears Shiro pulled him inside before giving him a tight hug. “Shh, it’s okay buddy,” Shiro whispered holding Keith in a tight embrace as he gently played with Keith’s hair, something Shiro had discovered calmed Keith back when he was little. “I got you,” Shiro whispered as Keith finally stopped trying to hold back and started to sob into Shiro’s shoulder, the larger man maneuvering them to be seated on the floor instead of standing in front of the door. As Keith continued to cry letting out loud sobs he heard footsteps approach. 

“Woah, hey Keith…” he heard Adam gently say his voice getting closer, Keith’s face burrowed into Shiro’s shoulder as he continued to cry when he felt a gentle hand run his back in soothing circles. “That’s right, let it out Keith,” Adam said softly as Keith continued to cry. They sat like that for several minutes though it could have been longer Keith couldn’t really tell. Eventually he cried out and sat up rubbing his eyes before looking at Shiro and Adam who sat in front of him giving sad understanding smiles. “What happened with Lance?” Adam asked as Keith took a shaky breath filled with little hiccups.

“H-he, he. He hates me  **again** !” Keith said his voice getting tight as he tried not to start crying again though he doubted he had any tears left at this point. 

“What? No he doesn’t,” Shiro frowned, taking a tissue from Adam as he wiped Keith’s face to clean off his tears. “Lance could never hate you… again,” Shiro said as Keith shook his head. 

“He hates me. He’s been avoiding me for almost two weeks now. I just didn’t realise it at first… But now he won’t even talk to me,” Keith said tears welling up again. “A-and… I don’t. I don’t know what I did…” Keith stuttered out through choked breaths. “The only- only thing I can figure, is- is that I’m. I’m still a **_monster_ ** _ , _ ” Keith said through a sob as Shiro frowned, pulling him back into a hug. 

“What are you talking about? You’re not a monster,” Shiro said softly as he started running his fingers through Keith’s hair again. “Who gave you that idea anyway, huh?” Shiro asked looking down at Keith who hiccuped, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. With a sigh Shiro looked over at Adam the two seeming to discuss something without a word. 

“Let’s move to the couch Keith, okay?” Adam asked brushing Keith’s bangs out of his eyes gently, giving him a small smile as Keith nodded sitting up. The two then stood up and Adam led him to the living room sitting down on the couch Adam sitting next to him before pulling Keith into his side. “I’m sure Lance doesn’t hate you Keith,” Adam said as Keith could hear Shiro talking in the other room quietly. 

“He does… I can tell,” Keith sniffed. “I should have noticed it sooner…” he mumbled as Adam rubbed his arm soothingly. 

“What exactly has he been doing?” Adam asked as Keith rubbed his nose taking a slightly less shaky breath as he proceeded to explain to Adam all of Lance’s strange behavior the past week or so, and how Keith had been too busy with work to realise it at first. By the time he was done explaining Shiro walked into the room and sat down on the other side of Keith. 

“Alright. I called Arata and he’s coming over because you need a serious brother cheering up,” Shiro said as Keith sat up rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. 

“He doesn’t need to do that. I just needed to get this off my chest. I’m all good now,” Keith said, giving a small fake smile as Shiro gave him that deadpan look that read ‘bullshit’ as Keith sighed slumping back into the couch. “It’s not like this’ll change anything…” he mumbled as Shiro sighed ruffling Keith’s hair. 

“Maybe not, but it’ll distract you and stop you from dwelling on crazy ideas,” Shiro smiled softly as Adam got up. 

“I’m going to go make us some popcorn because I can already tell what you’re gonna do,” Adam chuckled heading into the kitchen Keith starting to object as Shiro covered his mouth. 

“Thanks babe,” Shiro smiled before looking back at Keith. “You don’t get a say because you’re clearly out of your mind tonight,” he said, pulling his hand away from Keith’s face as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not wrong tho…” Keith mumbled as Shiro stared at him before sighing and grabbing the tv remote. 

“Just wait until Arata gets here and hears what you said. He’s gonna kick your ass just for thinking that,” Shiro hummed as he turned on the tv, the whirring sound of the electric popcorn machine turning on in the room next door. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith huffed sniffling as he rubbed his eyes some more. “I should text Pidge and Hunk to let them know I’m not there…” Keith said, sighing as he started to pull out his phone. 

“I already told them. Relax, they said they can handle closing. All you need to do is focus on you tonight,” Shiro said, setting his hand on Keith’s shoulder before swiping Keith’s phone. “And that includes having no distractions,” he said as Keith tried to grab his phone back. 

“Give it back!” Keith said huffing as Shiro held him back with his real arm, the prosthetic one holding his phone. 

“Nope! Not happening! Adam!!” Shiro called out pushing Keith back further as Keith continued to struggle, trying to reach his phone. He was just about to reach it when Adam walked in grabbing the phone from Shiro before walking back into the kitchen as Keith huffed. 

“You guys act like I’m still twelve,” Keith pouted crossing his arms as Shiro chuckled, pulling Keith in for a side hug. 

“Of course we do. Because you’re a baby,” he smiled down at Keith who huffed before hugging back. “Besides, sometimes people need babying,” Shiro smiled as the whirring of the popcorn machine stopped and Adam walked in a few minutes later with bowls of popcorn and handed one to each of them when there was a knock on the door. “Come on in Arata!!” Shiro called as they heard the front door open and shut. 

“Is he okay? Keith?” Kuron said as he walked into the room spotting Keith on the couch and he rushed over picking Keith up into a bone crushing hug. “You okay?” He said holding Keith tight to where Keith could barely breathe. 

“Better if I could breathe,” Keith strained out as he heard Kuron’s realization before he set Keith down, proceeding to look Keith over as if to check for any injuries before speaking. 

“So I heard Lance is giving you the silent treatment?” Kuron frowned as he moved to sit on the couch forcing Keith to sit between his brothers. 

“It’s a bit more than the silent treatment…” Keith mumbled as he picked up his bowl of popcorn starting to eat a few pieces as Shiro hummed. 

“Don’t forget to tell him your theory on why he’s avoiding you,” Shiro said, giving Keith a look that said if Keith didn’t he would, so with a groan Keith slumped into the couch before mumbling out in one breath. 

“IthinkLanceisavoidingmebecausehethinksI’mstillamonster,” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that?” Kuron said looking between Keith and Shiro in confusion as Keith sighed loudly before repeating himself again. 

“I said: I think Lance is avoiding me because he thinks I’m still a monster…” Keith said as he grabbed a blanket pulling it over his head waiting for his brother’s reaction. There was a beat of silence and Keith mentally groaned as he felt Kuron get up from his spot on Keith’s left. Sure enough Kuron ripped the blanket off from Keith’s head in order to glare down at Keith. 

“Who the hell gave you that idea? Huh?! Did you come up with that? Because if you’re a monster then I’m the fucking Easter bunny,” Kuron said in a harsh tone but it clearly was coming from a place of love. “Keith I swear. You are as big a sweetheart if not a bigger one than Hunk,” Kuron said pausing for a moment before adding on. “Actually Hunk might have you beat by a hair because that man has donated a kidney before. But none the less you have a heart of gold Keith,” Kuron said glaring at Keith who looked down at his hands bashfully. “And I don’t want to hear any excuses as to why you think you’re right! You’re wrong. I don’t know why Lance is avoiding you but it’s not because you’re some “monster”,” Kuron said putting air quotes around the word monster as if it were a ridiculous notion to even consider. “You’re overthinking this Keith. I’m sure Lance has a simple reason and I’m sure it has nothing to do with something you did or didn’t do, okay?” Kuron asked, kneeling in front of Keith, looking up at him as he gave a sad smile, Keith staring back before he sighed nodding. “Good,” Kuron smiled, standing up before sitting back down on the couch as he proceeded to ruffle Keith’s hair. “Now let’s get your mind off this mister puffy eyes,” Kuron said, pulling Keith into a short side hug. “What are we watching brother of ours?” Kuron asked Shiro who chuckled. 

“I figured we’d watch something we’d all enjoy. So I’m thinking Avatar: The last airbender?” Shiro hummed looking over at the two of them before looking over at Adam who nodded chuckling lightly. The four of them had probably watched this show together at least ten times, it had started because Keith had never seen Avatar which Kuron and Shiro saw as an affront to society that they needed to fix, the only thing stopping them was the lack of a working dvd player at the time and so they enlisted Adam to help them fix this affront to society. Thus it started a tradition of going over to Adam’s house every Friday night to watch Avatar. 

“Why did I ever think you guys were cool?” Keith asked out loud as he realised that three high school juniors spent a majority of their Friday nights watching Avatar with an eleven year old. Adam of course burst out laughing as Kuron and Shiro both gaped at him in offense. 

“Because we were cool!” Kuron said defensively as Adam laughed harder. 

“You guys spent your Friday nights watching Avatar with a sixth grader instead of like partying or going on a date? How did I ever get it in my head that you people were cool?” Keith asked in disbelief as he stared blankly into space trying to wrap his mind around this revelation, 

“Um excuse me. Watching Avatar is cool Keith. We were very cool,” Shiro said as Adam fell out of his chair from laughing so hard. 

“Okay yeah watching the show was cool, but with you eleven year old brother?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at Shiro who simply shrugged. 

“We’d have been watching it either way, and you hadn’t seen it yet and we couldn’t let  _ that _ stand. Besides I got to spend every Friday with Adam, I wasn’t exactly complaining,” Shiro said chuckling towards the end as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“You guys were already spending every Friday together. Just admit it, you guys weren’t cool,” Keith smirked as Adam finally came up for air getting control of his laughter. 

“Ooohhh Keith. They’ll never admit to that,” Adam chuckled getting back into his chair. “Besides I already told you Takashi was a major dork. Not to mention Arata…” Adam smirked as Kuron glared back at him. “But yes Keith we were losers spending our Fridays with an angry eleven year old to watch Avatar,” Adam chuckled ignoring Kuron’s glare as Keith shook his head. 

“Still can’t believe I thought you guys were cool,” Keith mumbled as Shiro hit play on episode one. 

“I still can’t believe you dressed up as Zuko for Halloween two years in a row,” Shiro said chuckling. “And the weird ponytail one too! God I remember mom having to buy a bald cap for you and then cutting a hole in it so we could pull your hair through to get the ponytail,” Shiro chuckled as Keith huffed crossing his arms. 

“Oh yeah! And remember we had to ask that girl from class who was really good at special effects makeup to do the scar for him because Keith wanted it to look realistic,” Kuron chuckled looking at Keith who groaned sliding down in his seat to the floor. 

“Stop embarrassing meeeee!” Keith groaned as he watched the iceberg float to the surface on screen. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuron chuckled as they watched Katara bust open the iceberg, to reach Aang. As Keith watched Aang’s eyes open and his clear infatuation with Katara being apparent from the second his eyes came into focus. Keith couldn’t do anything but relate, he too caught feelings quite quickly… but now Lance is removing himself from Keith’s life… 

“What did I do wrong?” Keith mumbled as he hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop his knees as he continued watching the show as he thought about Lance. What if he never spoke to him again? What if Lance moved away? What would he do? Who would he talk to? Who would be his extrovert companion? Who would make sure Keith didn’t fall into his hermit habits? Would Lance replace him? Would Lance have movie nights with someone else? Of course he would… It would probably be James too… He’d go off and fall in love with James and forget all about Keith.

“Keith? You okay?” Adam called out softly, pulling Keith from his thoughts as he realised he’d started to silently cry sitting there. 

“Oh… Yeah I’m… I’m okay…” Keith sniffed, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes to wipe up his tears. 

“You sure?” Kuron asked as Keith felt him set his hand atop Keith’s head. “Come sit up here with us,” Kuron said as Keith shook his head. 

“I’m really fine,” Keith sniffed as he heard his brothers sigh before they each grabbed him by the arm pulling him back up onto the couch as Keith huffed rubbing his eyes feeling how puffy the skin around his eyes was getting. 

“Keith. Talk to us,” Shiro said as he rubbed Keith’s back as Keith huffed. 

“Really guys I’ll be fine I just gotta not think about it and I’ll be back to normal,” he mumbled as Shiro shook his head sighing.

“Not happening bud. That’s not healthy and you know it. It’s better to cry it out than keep it bottled up,” Shiro said as Keith looked over at his white haired brother who gave him a sad understanding smile as Keith sniffled looking down at his lap trying to find the words. 

“I’m terrified that I’ve lost my best friend!” Keith said as tears fell into his lap. “I’m scared be-because… be-be-ecause he’s the best thing to happen to me in these past two years! And I’m scared if he- if he goes… goes away I’ll fall apart all over  _ again _ !!” Keith sobbed out clenching his fists clamping his eyes shut in hope it would stop the river of tears coming from his eyes.

“Keith…” Kuron said quietly as Keith kept sobbing, Kuron pulling Keith into his chest. “That’s not gonna happen okay?” Kuron whispered into Keith’s hair as Keith cried hugging his brother tightly just trying to pull himself back together again but it clearly was no use. He’s opened his bottle of fears and he can’t close it up again. “Lance would never just abandon you okay? You forget. You’re just as important to him right?” Kuron said as Shiro spoke up. 

“Yeah. Keith, Lance isn’t just your best friend. You’re also his. He’d never just cut you out of his life without an explanation,” Shiro said as Keith cried.

“Then what’s he doing right now?!” Keith yelled into Kuron’s chest. There was a silence that fell over the room after that, because Keith was right. If what everyone was saying about Lance was so true then why was Lance doing what he was doing right now? Why was he avoiding Keith? Why was he refusing to hangout? Why was he virtually cutting Keith out every aspect of his life? 

_ Why? _

-

By the time Keith had stopped crying it was around three thirty in the morning and he was utterly exhausted. Somewhere along the way the Tv had been turned off, and as Keith sat up rubbing his puffy eyes he saw Adam had left the room and Keith took a shaky breath. 

“Sorry I caused such a scene tonight…” Keith mumbled as Shiro smiled softly, setting his hand on Keith’s back, rubbing it soothingly. 

“Hey what are brothers for?” Shiro smiled as Keith huffed a laugh smiling sleepily. 

“Is it okay if I stay the night?” Keith mumbled his eyes drooping shut as Shiro let out a breathy laugh.

“Of course. There’s no way I’m letting you drive like this anyway,” Shiro smiled, ruffling his hair gently. “Now let’s get you to bed,” Shiro said as Adam walked back into the room with pillows and extra blankets. “You staying the night as well?” Shiro asked Kuron as Kuron got up off the couch while Adam set a pillow on one end of the couch and had Keith lay down as he covered Keith with blankets before brushing his hair out of Keith’s face. 

“Sleep,” Adam smiled softly as Keith hummed, closing his eyes never hearing Kuron’s response to Shiro’s question before he passed out.

-

When Keith awoke next it was due to the bright morning sun shining in through the window. As Keith yawned stretching out on the couch he momentarily forgot where he was. The quick kick of adrenaline starting up his body before he remembered the events from last night. With a groan Keith rubbed his eyes, the skin around them no longer puffy like it was the night before. As he sat up Keith couldn’t help feeling stupid. He’d totally overreacted last night. Even if Lance stopped talking to him and moved away that couldn’t just undo everything Keith had done to improve himself. He’d let his irrational fears consume him last night into thinking that losing Lance would destroy him… It would destroy him, just not to the extent he’d imagined last night. With another groan Keith got up and headed into the kitchen to find Adam who was cooking breakfast. 

“Hey, you’re up early. I was just making you some breakfast,” Adam said, smiling over at him as Keith yawned nodding. 

“So are you. And you didn’t have to do that Adam,” Keith hummed leaning against the counter as Adam chuckled. 

“I’m used to late nights and early mornings, unlike your brothers,” Adam chuckled, flipping the egg he was cooking. “Besides you need some care taking after last night,” Adam said ruffling Keith’s hair as he groaned looking up at the ceiling. 

“I so over reacted last night, didn't I?” Keith huffed as Adam chuckled softly, setting the egg on a plate. 

“I suppose you may have blown things a  _ little _ out of proportion, but that’s okay,” Adam said, walking over to the toaster that had just popped and pulling out the two pieces setting them on the plate before handing it to Keith. “Eat,” he said, leading Keith to the dining table as Keith grumbled sitting down as Adam handed him a fork. 

“I so over reacted,” Keith groaned, taking a bite of his eggs. “I can’t believe I let myself get so consumed by my thoughts instead of thinking rationally,” Keith groaned, setting his head in his hands as he felt a hand on his head.

“You can’t be rational all the time Keith, it’s okay to over react and cry over the worst possible scenario you come up with in your head, better than ignoring it and letting it fester,” Adam said softly as he listed his hand. “Now eat. I’m going to go wake Takashi,” he said as Keith heard his footsteps leave the room. After a few minutes Keith started to eat again and Shiro came sleepily stumbling into the dining room sitting down next to Keith.

“Hey. You feeling better?” Shiro asked, smiling softly as Keith shrugged, taking a bite of his toast. 

“I suppose. I mean I don’t feel like I’m going to burst into tears anymore,” Keith huffed around his toast as Shiro hummed taking a cup of coffee that Adam handed to him as he took a sip. 

“Have you asked Lance what’s going on?” Shiro said as he set his mug down as Keith nodded. 

“He just dodges the question or lies to me… I don’t know what more to do!” Keith said as he finished his breakfast and Shiro hummed in thought. “I’m getting worried about him…” Keith said quietly as Shiro set a hand on top of Keith’s giving him a sad smile. 

“I know you are. But maybe what he needs is space to work through whatever he’s got going on. He might not want your help or concern so he’s avoiding you,” Shiro said as Keith huffed setting his head in his hand as he pouted, Shiro cooing as he ruffled Keith’s hair. “Don’t pout. When he needs your help he’ll ask for it Keith,” Shiro said as Keith huffed crossing his arms. 

“I could help him now if he’d tell me what’s going on…” Keith huffed as Adam sat down with his own cup of coffee. 

“Yeah. But people like to make things complicated,” Adam said sipping his coffee as Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Trust me. I know,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it!! Was that so bad? Yes very teary Keith but he needed to get all that off his chest. Prepare for more though! We're gonna be at angst station for a bit! I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment telling me your opinion! Comments keep me motivated! Until next time!
> 
> Instagram: @lilys.niche


	9. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Hello! I am alive! I am so sorry for the long delay! But do not panic this fic will continue!! If you are at all interested in my reason for delay I will explain! First I had graduation! They I had to visit grandparents as best I could in Covid, then my Grandfather's health went into decline (Not Covid he's just getting old, he'll be 88 on the 15th) so my family was stressing and having to handle that! Then I had to prep for college getting dorm stuff and supplies (which ended up not being needed as I've now deferred to spring housing) and then I've been prepping for college starting this coming week! So lots happening and very stressful! In short though do not fret on if this fic will continue. It will. I am determined to complete it even if I lose interest. Updates will likely be more spaced out since I will be starting my freshman year of college and obviously I want to do well in classes but I will do my best to update (hopefully no promises) once a month! If you have read all this bless you! Anyway... Enjoy this long awaited update!!

Why was it that the moment you’re told not to do something it just makes you want to do that thing immediately? Because that was how Lance felt after the agreement he’d made with James. As soon as he was told he couldn’t see Keith as much all Lance wanted to do was call Keith and talk for hours on end, but he couldn’t. He agreed to pull back from Keith for a time in order to give James a chance, because James was right, Lance spent more time with Keith than anyone else and Keith wasn’t even his boyfriend! So the agreement seemed acceptable especially when all James was asking for was more time with Lance and not all of it.

At least that was how it started.

The agreement itself was very reasonable, Lance however feeling guilty for his subpar behaviour and knowing he wouldn’t likely be able to define “too much time with Keith” ended up setting his own rules that were very unreasonable. He wouldn’t text Keith, as to avoid Keith asking to hang out or Lance forgetting about his agreement with James and asking Keith to hang out. This ended up working out quite well for Lance as Keith announced he had taken over the bar ownership and so he was too busy with that to even ask Lance to hang out let alone text him. So the first week went pretty well, during his free time he was with James and during work he got to see Keith, it was a perfect balance, at least Lance thought so… James on the other hand…

“I know he’s your best friend and you guys work together Lance but he’s still all you talk about. Is there anything else you could tell me about?” James had said several days into their new experiment. Lance of course felt guilty and offered to try talking about Keith less but James just sighed like he didn’t believe Lance could do it, and in all honesty Lance wasn’t sure he could. After all he didn’t even realise how much he was talking about Keith until James told him!

So Lance set a new rule.

He would try minimizing his interactions with Keith during work, because if he doesn’t talk with Keith then he has nothing to tell about Keith! It was the perfect plan but of course Lance couldn’t get out of it guilt free because that night he got a text from Keith saying how grateful he was that Lance was always there for him. He couldn’t bring himself to reply because in truth he wasn’t being a good friend right now… he was choosing “hoes before bros” as many have so… eloquently put it. So he left Keith on read, which he knew was wrong but he didn’t feel worthy of Keith’s praise…

As the week continued Lance distanced himself from Keith, who was seemingly unaware due to work, and so Lance focused on his performances, outfits, and trying to write new song lyrics before opening. It was going well considering Lance hadn’t received any complaints from James since he’d altered his interactions with Keith, add on the fact that Lance would spend every free moment with James, James seemed really happy with Lance! Lance just wished he was as happy… he enjoyed James’ company and James made him happy! But… Lance never had much to say anymore… without talking to Keith or really anyone at work in fear they’d notice his new behaviour and not seeing anyone besides James… Lance had nothing to share when talking, and Lance could tell the lack of diverse interactions didn’t mix well with his social butterfly self.

So when Keith offered to watch Clueless with him it took everything in Lance not to say yes. In fact in that moment when Keith offered to watch a movie he hated just to make Lance happy he forgot he wasn’t allowed to see him. He just thought of Keith. Being the sweetheart he’s always been even when at his worst. The person who would sacrifice everything for you just to see you smile once, the person who could make Lance laugh no matter how upset he was. And then he remembered… remembered that seeing Keith would upset James, remembered that even talking to Keith like this could cause him to bring Keith up in conversation and annoy James… remembered that he wasn’t allowed to see Keith… even if Lance was the enforcer of these rules… So he declined, despite his yearning to say yes.

During this time of avoiding Keith, Lance quickly discovered that the hardest part of all of this now that Keith became aware of Lance’s retraction from him, was lying to Keith, because Lance knew it doesn’t take much for Keith to figure out something is wrong with Lance, and Lance can’t lie to Keith for shit. Which was an added reason to why he tried to avoid most conversion with Keith because he knew he’d slip up! Which is why when Keith asked him if he’d done something wrong Lance didn’t know what to do. Obviously he hadn’t! But then that would lead to more questions so what did Lance do? He got out of there as fast as he could!

After that day Lance decided to avoid and ignore Keith at all costs, no matter how much it hurt Lance… Or Keith… So here Lance was now having not seen his best friend in almost a month and feeling lonelier than ever. He felt like he was a shell of himself in a way… Instead of interacting with lots of people he only saw James. Instead of being care free he was stressed. Instead of being himself he was having to retract and act as if he had something to hide. It was exhausting! He felt like he was in the closet! Having to put up a different facade for everyone he talked to and not truly express who he was or how he felt, and Lance had never truly been in the closet growing up! In fact if he’d ever been in one it was clear glass.

Why did Lance agree to this? Why did he think he could go without seeing Keith?? Why did James feel so insecure about his place in Lance’s life? Ugh! It was all so complicated and Lance hated it! He just wanted everyone to get along and for it to all go back to normal! Not this mess!!!

With a sigh Lance rubbed his eyes in frustration as he looked at the time. It was only noon, and today was the first time in a month that he wouldn’t be with James because he was on base for the day. Which left Lance alone not knowing what to do. He obviously couldn’t see Keith, and it wouldn’t be the best idea to see Hunk or Pidge since they clearly knew something was up, Lance groaned as he got up from his armchair and went to the kitchen opening his fridge as he stared at the shelves not sure what he was hoping to find. Maybe something that makes him have hope for life again? Maybe Keith’s kind words? Or Keith’s cuddles? Or just Keith would be nice… Lance groaned loudly as he slammed the fridge shut walking over to a cabinet to start his aimless search anew. He was on his third cabinet when his phone buzzed and although normally Lance would jump at the opportunity for a text this past month he’d been dreading them. So with a dejected spirit he pulled out his phone.

“Please don’t be Keith. Please don’t be Keith. Please don’t be Keith,” he whispered as his phone screen lit up.

‘Allura’ the screen read and Lance let out a sigh of relief. Someone he doesn’t have to lie to.

‘Hey Lance I was wondering if you’re free this afternoon? Maybe get a cup of coffee or something? We haven’t hung out just the two of us in forever!’

Lance smiled as he finished reading Allura’s text, it was true, the two of them probably hadn’t hung out since last summer with her being so busy becoming a doctor and any spare time being spent with Lothur or her family, Lance hadn’t gotten to talk with Allura alone in months, and since she didn’t interact with the rest of their friend group frequently she was the perfect person to talk to about his current situation with! Lance quickly typed out a response, they settled on meeting at Castle of Lions and with that settled Lance pulled on his shoes, grabbed his keys and rushed down to his car. He’d never been so excited to see someone in his life which only disheartened Lance more as he climbed in his car and headed for the diner. What has happened to him? He’s excited about seeing just one person? While yes it was Allura who he hardly saw as is, just the fact that the idea of seeing someone aside from his boyfriend made him excited saddened Lance. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the light had changed until the car behind him blared their horn and Lance snapped back to reality. Soon enough he arrived and headed inside hearing the bell above the door ding as he saw Allura over at a booth smiling as she waved and Lance beamed walking over.

“Lance it’s so good to see you!” Allura said as she got up encasing Lance in a tight hug. “So you have to tell me everything that’s been going on! How’s the boyfriend? You post about him a lot, and he’s cute! You didn’t mention how good looking he was!” Allura said as she pulled back from their embrace, Lance chuckling awkwardly as he gave a sheepish smile and they sat down across from one another.

“Yeah he’s pretty good looking…” Lance trailed off adding on a sheepish laugh as Allura smiled looking over at him.

“Well come on! Gush to me about how much you like him! I know you’re dying to talk about this since I’m sure Keith doesn’t have any interest hearing about it,” Allura said as she picked up her glass of water taking a sip. Lance smiled sadly at the mention of Keith, because Keith would let him gush about James if he wanted to, he’d help Lance plan dates if he asked! Keith was the best friend ever and James was keeping Lance from him. Lance’s expression must have changed because when he broke from his thoughts Allura was frowning leaning across the table as she took his hand in hers. “Lance what’s wrong?” She asked her eyebrows furrowed lightly in concern as Lance frowned looking down at their hands and he shook his head.

“I’ve fucked up ‘Llura,” he mumbled out as he felt his throat tighten up.

“What are you talking about Lance? Talk to me,” Allura said softly as Lance took a deep breath before he proceeded to explain everything that’s been happening the past month, what Lance had been doing, how awful he feels and how he really really misses talking to Keith.

“I just… I don’t know how to keep everyone happy! I know James didn’t say to stop talking to Keith all together but it feels like the only way to keep James happy! And I know that’s wrong but I really like James! He’s just… insecure about his position with me I guess… Which I don’t understand! He’s my boyfriend and Keith’s my best friend! Why doesn’t he understand that? Why can’t he understand that Keith and I are just really close?! He almost acts like I’m cheating on him with Keith! Which is ridiculous because that’s not the kind of person I am! I just… UGH!! It’s so fucked up ‘Llura… I just want things to go back to the way were… I want my best friend back!” Lance ranted as he rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I haven’t seen him in like a month now and it’s all my fault! It’s my fault this is happening!” Lance said as he felt tears in the corners of his eyes but he blinked them away. “I just… Why can’t he understand…” Lance huffed as Allura got up moving to sit beside him in the booth and wrapped her arm around him pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I’m dumping this all on you… I know you have enough going on in your life you didn’t need me complaining about my self inflicted problems…” Lance mumbled as he hugged Allura tight before letting go as she smiled softly at him.

“Don’t be silly. What else are friends for besides complaining about their boy problems?” She smiled as Lance chuckled lightly. “From what you’ve told me tho… he’s very insecure about your relationship together and clearly sees your relationship with Keith as a threat to his with you. Why that is I don’t know, maybe it’s because they’re both alpha male types so they just naturally but heads,” Allura shrugged trying to think of a reasoning as Lance huffed.

“Maybe… but Keith doesn’t seem to mind James so I don’t know why James is so bothered by him…” Lance huffed as Allura hummed before snapping her fingers.

“Because Keith is secure in his relationship to you, not to mention who he is as a person. You said James is an army brat right? And that he had a hard time coming to terms with his sexualtiy right? So maybe James feels threatened by the fact that Keith is so comfortable with who he is?” Allura said as Lance furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“I guess so? But he hasn’t been around Keith much and the stuff I’ve told him about doesn’t really focus on that kind of stuff… But maybe it’s inferred,” Lance shrugged as Allura hummed. “Oh well… I’ll just have to figure it out later. In the meantime I guess I’ll keep ignoring Keith until James feels more secure about our relationship…” Lance sighed giving Allura a sad smile who didn’t seem happy about that decision. “So tell me how’s Lothur? He pop the question yet?” Lance said trying to change the subject as Allura chuckled rolling her eyes taking the hint Lance was dine with the topic.

“I told you we agreed not to get engaged until we finished our residencies so he’s not going to be doing that anytime soon,” Allura said as Lance hummed in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I feel like he’s just waiting for the right moment and then boom he’ll get down on one knee,” Lance said as Allura chuckled shaking her head.

“Mhm sure, because Lothur is so spontaneous,” she chuckled as Romelle walked past stopping at the table.

“Are you two talking about Lothur proposing? Because I’m 100% with Lance,” Romelle smiled as Allura groaned.

“You two are hopeless! He’s not going to be proposing anytime soon!” Allura laughed as Lance chuckled smiling as he nudged Allura.

“Hey we’re doing our job as your friends right Romelle?” Lance said looking over at the blonde who nodded chuckling as she went to check on other customers. “See,” Lance smiled as Allura chuckled.

“Well thank you, and don’t forget I’m here for you if you need me Lance,” Allura smiled taking Lance’s hand in hers as Lance sighed nodding.

“Thanks,” Lance said giving a small smile. “Now let’s talk about something else!” They proceeded to talk for the next two hours before Allura said she had to get going. It was a short visit but it felt good to see her and to talk to someone without feeling like certain topics were off limits or like he was walking on eggshells the whole time.

When Lance got home he felt a bit better then he had in awhile but soon enough the feeling fleeted and his guilt weighed back down on his chest. The guilt of lying to everyone, the guilt of being a bad friend, the guilt of being a bad boyfriend, the guilt of just being a bad person. With a sad sigh Lance went to his room and looked at his closet. He knew he should start picking out his outfit for tonight but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He could barely fathom the idea of going to work tonight. The idea of having to be there for hours avoiding Keith with all his energy and trying desperately to not walk over and talk to him, it depressed him.

So instead Lance flopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone opening Instagram and scrolling through his feed before Lance went to his own profile scrolling back to the last picture he’d posted of him and Keith. It was from a few months ago they had been hanging out with Pidge and Hunk and were playing twister, Lance and Keith were the only ones remaining and Keith decided to end the game in a tie by grabbing Lance by his ankles and holding him upside down. The pose resembled that of when Tadashi in Big Hero 6 grabs his brother to make Hiro see things from another angle, a movie they had watched earlier that evening and thus Keith’s inspiration. In the photo Lance is laughing his face red from the head rush he was receiving from hanging upside down while Keith was beaming with this look of pure joy in his eyes, both of them were slightly blurry from the movement but it was the perfect candid. That night felt so long ago now…

He scrolled down further to the next post with Keith which was the two of them at the bar before a shift and they both had complex eye makeup on that Lance had done. He managed to convince Keith to let him practice a new technique on him, though Keith didn’t take much convincing, he even wore it for the rest of the night, and into the next day because he had no way to get it off until he showed up at Lance’s apartment the next morning saying his eyes were starting to itch and he needed Lance to remove it immediately. Lance chuckled as he stared at the photo spotting Keith’s comment that read: ‘First and last time I let you put makeup on me. I’m still finding glitter everywhere’ it made Lance giggle as he put Keith in makeup several times after that all voluntarily on Keith’s part.

The next post was a video of Keith carrying Lance in a piggyback race against Lance’s siblings. Keith sprinting ahead of Luis and Vero as Lance laughing as he stuck his tongue out at his siblings as they crossed the finish line, Lance’s parents cheering as Marco who was recording the video laughed before the video finished and started to loop again. Lance gave a sad smile at the clip as he shut off his phone, throwing it to the side as he stared at the ceiling.

“What am I doing?! Ay dios mios!” Lance cursed to himself before sitting up quickly. “No more procrastinating Lance. You can’t avoid the inevitable!” Lance said standing up as he walked over to his closet searching through for an outfit to perform in for the night. He spotted an older pair of black eight inch stiletto platform ankle boots that laced up and decided to use that as his base for picking out his outfit.

They were his first pair of 8 inch heels that he had bought and he absolutely adored them because of the sentiment. He grabbed the boots and set them up on the bed before turning his attention to the clothes hanging above the rows of shoes. Lance started to push hangers aside as he searched for something that could work with the shoes when he spotted some dark purple. Grabbing the hanger the item hung from Lance pulled out the pair of high waisted cargo pants, the dark purple a great contrast for the black boots. He then threw the pants onto the bed before turning back to the closet and Lance continued his search to complete the ensemble. Soon he found a black long sleeved sheer shirt and decided to pair it with a fitted silky v neck tank top to go over the top. Lance then grabbed some chains to add to the pants before packing it all in his performance bag. Lance picked his phone up off his bed and looked at the time it, was still a long time until opening but Lance decided as a way to waste time he’ll walk to the bar. So Lance gathered all of his things needed for the night, his guitar, his performance bag, phone, and songwriting book before he pulled on his shoes and headed out.

The bar was about a half hour walk from Lance’s apartment, as Lance made his way down the city blocks Lance’s mind would wander. Flitting from thought to thought never being able to seemingly focus on any one thing for very long, at one point he was so caught up in his head a biker nearly ran him over. It clearly was not going to be a good night tonight. Hopefully with his spacing out the night would go by quickly and Lance could go home again and hide in his bed to wallow in his own guilt until he had to see James again. Before Lance knew it he was outside the bar, blinking in disbelief Lance shook his head as he went to the back exit to sneak inside. He spotted Keith’s bike in the parking lot and silently hoped Keith would be in his office when Lance walked inside. As he pushed open the door Lance slipped inside before quietly shutting the door in hopes no one would hear before he started to slink his way towards the stage at the other end of the bar. Thankfully Keith was nowhere to be seen and so Lance made his way the stage starting to unpack his items when he noticed the microphone was already set up for the evening. This simultaneously was a relief and also a disappointment knowing that Keith seemingly was giving up on Lance in a strange way, He wasn’t going to bother trying to interact with Lance anymore because of Lance’s own selfish actions… Cursing under his breath Lance set his guitar aside, having stopped attempting to tune it as soon as his mind began to wander again. He harshly grabbed his bag and headed off to the bathroom to change in hopes of distracting his mind for at least some period of time. As Lance entered the shabby bathroom he sighed looking in the mirror above the sink, it was a small bathroom only being a single room with a toilet, mirror and sink, the walls were a dark green which made the space feel even smaller but it was in order to hide any blemishes caused by drunk patrons of the bar. Lance pulled off the t-shirt he’d thrown on this morning with a resigned sigh before pulling out the sheer shirt and tank top.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Lance muttered to himself as he pulled on the shirts. “Well Lance! You took a simple agreement of spending more time with your boyfriend and to not go off on tangents about your best friend to him every time you meet into give your best friend the extreme cold shoulder because you can’t be a normal person who just filters what he talks about! I mean a normal person wouldn’t find it hard to not mention an interaction with someone just because it happened that day! But noooo you’re like a recap on a tv show who has to tell every detail of your day!” Lance lectured himself as he pulled on his pants and then started to put on his heels huffing. “You can’t just recount your day in a simple, ‘It was good! Busy but it was a good night!’ no instead you recite conversations like people care about a conversation you had with someone else that day Lance! It’s not like when you would come home from school and Mama would ask you about your day and so you’d recount every detail! You can’t condense or omit details for whatever reason so to compensate you choose avoidance! If you don’t interact there’s nothing to talk about!” Lance continued as he finished lacing up his heels before standing up and began to pull out his makeup. “It’s pathetic Lance,” he sighed as he started work on his eyes deciding on a large smokey eye in shades of purple with some silver glitter. As Lance set to work he continued muttering disapproval to himself and his handling of this situation. “You could have had the three of you hang out and let James see there’s nothing to be worried about! But nope you went with this ridiculous plan instead McClain!” Lance cursed to himself as he covered his lid in purple powder. “So now you have to sit here avoiding the one person who has always been there for you in order to appeal a boy…” Lance sighed bracing his arms against the sink as he hung his head in shame. “And what good is a boy without Keith to talk about him with…” Lance whispered as he closed his eyes standing there for a moment before taking a deep breath. “Enough talking to yourself you’re sounding like a crazy person,” Lance told himself as he resumed work on his makeup.

When Lance finished he had dark purple eyeshadow, the silver glitter accenting the silver chains around his hips. He wore black lipstick to complement the black boots and top and huffed ruffling his hair, despite everything looking good Lance couldn’t seem to think it worked but it was too late to start over now. With a deep breath he zipped up his bag and exited the bathroom heading to the stage, he spotted the musicians of the bar’s band who had shown up while he was getting ready. They consisted of four people, a drummer named Bex, a guitarist named Jeremy, a bassist named Steven, and keyboarder named Josh. They never spent a ton of time around the bar, usually only showing up close to opening and leaving shortly after they finished performing, they were nice and Lance got along with them but there was just something that seemed odd about them when he interacted with them and so their relations were purely professional. Lance went and placed his bag at the back of the stage before he headed for the mic an they started to warm up. Lance’s mind wasn’t with the music though it was elsewhere, he would get so caught up that he wouldn’t realise a song finished until Jeremy would nudge him and Lance would mutter an apology before they continued.

Lance didn’t even realised the bar had opened until the sound of loud laughter jarred him from his thoughts of guilt. Before he knew it the lights came up as the first song started and Lance took a deep breath looking up from the floor as he grabbed the mic and started to sing his body doing his choreography on autopilot. It was hardly his best performance, if anyone were paying close attention they would likely see that his heart wasn’t in the songs or the moves. Instead Lance’s mind was thinking about Keith and all the guilt he felt about his treatment towards his best friend, as his thoughts consumed him his gaze kept going over the crowd to the back of the room where he could see Keith stood behind the bar handing out drinks or talking to Pidge who would slip behind the counter every once in awhile. He could see Keith’s smile and all Lance wanted to hear was his laugh, the one that meant he was really laughing, where his nose crinkled and he would take little gasps between giggles as an attempt to keep his laughter under control that would ultimately fail and result in him gasping for air from laughing so hard. It was rare but Lance had heard it a handful of times and it was a sound he treasured to have been graced with. If Lance could hear that then maybe his guilt would go away because at least he’d know Keith was happy still… That was when Keith turned and their eyes met from across the way his face blank of any emotion just staring, no sooner had their eyes met than their gaze was broken as Lance felt himself falling -literally- to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuhhhhhhh!!! What will happen next? Is Lance okay? We'll find out next chapter!! Thank you all for reading, it truly blows me away anyone likes my work. And thank you all for leaving comments!! They make me smile and are very encouraging!! Until next time!


	10. You come to look for a king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again for another chapter!! I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please leave a comment because those are VERY motivating!!! Also if you're interested in what my face looks like I have a youtube channel now! I'll talk about it more after the chapter tho! Anyway enjoy!!

Keith looked at Lance from across the bar where Lance stood on stage singing one of his original songs when Lance took a step and he suddenly hit the floor with a thud as the crowd gasped in shock and concern and Keith felt himself go pale. 

“Oh my god is he okay?” Keith heard a customer say as he ran out from around the bar, pushing his way through the crowd towards the stage. 

“Lance? Lance?!” Keith said as he made his way closer to the stage, everyone still just standing there in shock as Keith finally got to the stage and ran over to Lance who was crumpled on the floor staring up at the ceiling in a daze. “Lance? Lance can you hear me?” Keith said leaning over Lance to get in his field of vision who groaned as he blinked staring up at Keith. 

“Keith?” Lance whispered out as Keith frowned looking down at him. 

“Yeah it’s me Lance, are you okay? Did you hit your head?” he asked as Lance blinked again as if trying to focus his gaze. 

“I think so… but it doesn’t hurt,” Lance said as Keith frowned looking at Lance’s pupils but he seemed to look okay. 

“Let’s get you up,” Keith said as he gently sat Lance up who seemed a bit dizzy at first but quickly got his bearings. “What happened?” he asked as he started looking over Lance’s head in case there was a cut somewhere. 

“Not sure… It was just like… the floor was gone,” Lance said eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Keith finished examining his head not finding any injuries. 

“His heel broke,” Keith heard someone from the crowd say as Keith frowned looking down at Lance’s feet. Sure enough when Keith looked down at Lance’s feet one of the eight inch heels was missing and Keith cursed under his breath. 

“I told you these shoes are dangerous,” Keith mumbled as he moved down to Lance’s feet to start removing the broken shoe as Lance looked down at his hands. 

“But they’re part of my look…” Lance said quietly as Keith sighed shaking his head. 

“Yeah but they break easily, I should have tested them all the last time you broke one…” Keith huffed as he finished undoing the laces and started to take the shoe off when Lance yelped in pain and Keith snapped his head up to Lance’s face. 

“Ow-ow-ow-owie! Keith it hurts, stop,” Lance hissed out his face pinched in pain as Keith frowned in concern shaking his head. 

“See this is what I mean. It’s dangerous. Come on, we’re taking you to the hospital,” Keith sighed as he got up and Lance made a light whimper sound. “No whining. You’re hurt, I’m not letting you fix this on your own,” he said as he scooped Lance up bridal style. “Pidge! You’re in charge!” Keith called as he headed for the kitchen to take the exit door in there. 

“Got it!” He heard Pidge yell as he pushed through the kitchen doors.

“Keith I’ll be fine! It’s probably just a sprain no big deal! I just need to wrap it!” Lance protested as Keith shook his head looking down at Lance.

“I’m not letting you down play this Lance. I don’t care if it’s just a sprain I don’t want to risk you having some small bone in your foot broken and it screwing up your foot forever okay?” Keith said looking Lance dead in the eye and Lance seemed to be caught off guard by Keith’s serious tone. He had to prove he wasn’t bad. He had to prove to Lance that he was worth still being around. He had to show just how  _ good _ he is.

“Okay…” Lance said quietly as Keith looked up spotting Hunk in the middle of making some burgers. 

“Hunk! Can I have your keys? I brought my bike and I don’t want Lance riding it,” Keith said as Hunk looked up eyes widening at the sight before him. 

“Um, yeah. Jeeze what happened?” Hunk said patting his pockets as he looked for his keys.

“I broke a heel,” Lance sighed as Hunk located his keys and pulled them from his pocket. “It’s really not a big deal. But someone thinks otherwise,” Lance said as Keith huffed. 

“Because you’ll play off a broken leg as a pulled muscle if you think it entails a hospital trip! Besides this is what I’m supposed to do, as your friend who cares about you  _ and  _ as your employer,” Keith glared down at Lance who stuck his tongue out at him as Hunk chuckled handing Lance the keys, Keith’s hands obviously full. 

“Well at least he’s in good spirits, we’ve been worried about you dude,” Hunk said ruffling Lance’s hair who gave an awkward laugh and Keith frowned noticing Lance’s lack of an answer. He would get an answer out of Lance today... Even if it confirmed what Keith already knew…. 

“Alright we better get going. Thanks Hunk,” Keith said heading for the kitchen’s exit door. 

“No problem!” Hunk said as he went back to work and Keith carried Lance outside into the parking lot. 

“Okay let’s get you to the hospital,” Keith said as he scanned the parking lot spotting Hunk’s SUV at the far end of the lot before starting off for the vehicle. “You’re lucky you didn’t injure your head too,” Keith said looking down at Lance who was looking up at him with big eyes. “I’m testing all your shoes after this,” he stated as he looked down at Lance who was smiling sadly up at him. “Aside from your ankle are you okay?” Keith asked a frown still etched into his features as he looked Lance over as they neared the car. “Did you scratch yourself or something?” he asked as Lance smiled softly up at him. 

“Keith. I’m okay,” Lance assured, Keith huffing as they reached Hunk’s car. 

“Yeah right…” Keith mumbled as Lance unlocked the doors and grabbed the handle and the two opened the door, Keith then gently placing Lance in the passenger’s seat before he looked Lance over again and Lance chuckled lightly grabbing Keith’s face making him look Lance dead in the eyes as Lance smiled giggling a bit. 

“Keith. I’m okay. I twisted my ankle it only hurts when I move it and you’ve removed that possibility. Not to mention we’re on our way to the hospital so I’m sure they’ll find something even if you missed it. I’m okay samurai,” Lance said softly as Keith looked into his blue eyes feeling himself get lost in them as he stood there before be blinked to snap himself out of it. You’re not allowed to feel that way anymore remember Keith? The whole moving on thing? 

“Right… Sorry I’m just…”

_ “Worried,”  _ they said simultaneously as Lance smiled rubbing his thumb on Keith’s cheek. 

“I know, but relax you’re doing everything to make sure I’m okay,” Lance smiled softly as he let go of Keith’s face. “Now let’s get this over with,” Lance sighed as Keith breathed out a chuckle as he shut Lance’s door and walked around to get in the driver’s seat, as he sat down he slid the seat foreward, started the car and put on his seat belt before looking over at Lance to check he was buckled as well. “I’m buckled! I’m buckled okay?! Relax,” Lance chuckled as Keith smirked pulling out of the parking spot.

“I’m just checking, you have a tendency to forget is all,” Keith hummed as Lance groaned punching Keith lightly in the arm. 

“It happened like… only five times,” Lance huffed crossing his arms in protest as Keith chuckled shaking his head pulling to a stop light. 

“Five times where I had to remind you,” he chuckled as Lance huffed. 

“Like it matters, you do the soccer mom arm every time there’s a sudden stop anyway,” Lance said as Keith shook his head in disapproval. “Anyway!!” Lance said as Keith chuckled glancing over at Lance as he took a turn.

“Yes?” Keith said expectantly after Lance hadn’t said anything for a moment but Lance shook his head. 

“Nothing. Sorry,” Lance mumbled as Keith frowned looking over at Lance about to question him when Keith saw the hospital down the street and Keith decided he’d press him after they were inside. Soon enough Keith had parked in the emergency rooms parking lot and carried Lance inside, gently setting him down in one of the waiting rooms crappy chairs. 

“I’ll be right back,” Keith said as he headed to the nurses desk. After chatting to the nurse for a moment he was handed a clipboard and headed back to sit next to Lance. “Want me to fill this out?” he asked as Lance yawned leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Yes please…” Lance hummed as Keith grabbed the pen from the top of the clipboard and started filling out the form. 

“Am I still your emergency contact?” Keith hummed looking over at Lance who hummed in response. 

“Of course. Who else would take care of me?” Lance hummed as Keith suppressed a smile before responding. 

“James... Do you want to call him? Tell him you’re here?” Keith asked looking down at Lance who stiffened before sitting up seeming to try and back away from Keith at the mention of James’ name. 

“N-no he- he doesn’t need to know. I’ll tell him later,” Lance said quickly as Keith frowned. 

“Lance is everything okay with-” 

“Yeah! N-no everything’s totally fine! Besides James is on base so why bother him with something so minor as a sprained ankle when it’s such a process to leave base anyway!” Lance rushed out as to dismiss Keith who frowned setting the clipboard down in his lap turning his full attention to Lance. 

“O...kay…” Keith said slowly looking Lance over carefully before turning back to the clipboard to finish filling out the paperwork and got up handed it over to the nurse at the desk thanking her before going back to sitting next to Lance. They sat in silence for a moment, Lance’s body language tense and closed off as if it would prevent him from doing something. “So you gonna tell me what’s been going on or am I going to have to keep guessing and driving myself mad with worry?” Keith asked calmly as he looked over at Lance whose arms were tightly crossed his hands gripping his biceps tightly, he could also tell Lance was biting the inside of his cheek one of his last resorts to prevent spilling information and so Keith simply sighed looking away. “Alright I guess I’ll just start listing my guesses,” he hummed crossing his arms casually as he slid back in his chair slightly. “Well my first guess was you were simply giving me space to figure out my new responsibilities but when you started avoiding me even more I took that as a no. Then I briefly thought something was wrong with your family but I knew you’d tell me that the moment it happened so I crossed that off the list. Then I started thinking about when I’d seen you act this way last and I remembered. When you were terrified of me. I realised that I clearly am not as good of a person as I thought I’d gotten to be because why else would my best friend be acting how he did when I was nothing but violence and rage?” Keith said calmly as he took a deep breath and looked over at Lance who was still looking forewards but his eyes were filled with tears. “I felt pretty worthless then, thinking I clearly hadn’t made as much progress as I thought I had if you wouldn’t come within ten feet of me... But now tonight you’re talking to me like you haven’t been acting strangely the past month until I say your boyfriend’s name and it’s like a switch is flipped and you’re back to ignoring me. So Lance, are you going to tell me what’s going on? Or are you going to make me say what I think your boyfriend is doing to you?” he said softly as he looked at Lance who kept his stare straight ahead seeming to be lost in thought as he blinked a large tear falling. He thought of Lance’s behaviour around James -lying about his favourite drink, James’ seemingly possessive behavior at times, his freak out about the forgotten date and James’ tense demeanor the entire time Keith was there- it would make sense why Lance was suddenly secluding himself. The boy couldn’t keep a secret to save his soul and if he did manage not to tell anyone Keith would notice any minute changes in Lance. Keith’s thoughts were brought to a halt as Lance seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and whipped his head towards Keith wide eyed, tear stains on his cheeks as he violently shook his head. 

“What?! No! No! He’s- He’s not doing anything wrong! He’s being perfectly normal! It’s me you have to blame! I’m the bad guy! I-I was trying to fix- This is all my fault. I’m always fucking everything up- I-I’m trying so hard to fix things but all it does is fuck things up more! I’m so sorry Keith I-I didn’t want to it was just-” Lance rambled out quickly as he continued to shake his head, tears still slipping out as he picked nervously at his nails, a habit that only broke out when Lance was extremely stressed. “It’s all falling apart… I tried so hard to make everything okay but I just can’t… I’m… I’m such a failure,” Lance spilled shaking his head harshly as he started to pick at the callouses on his fingertips, Keith reached over and separated his hands to prevent him from causing any damage to his fingers and started rubbing soothing circles in the backs of his hands. 

“You’re not a failure Lance,” Keith whispered gently as Lance looked up at him, the moment his eyes landed on Keith they filled with more tears. 

“I hurt you. I-I made you worry, I made you doubt yourself! All because- because I can’t keep my mouth shut!!” Lance yelled as Keith frowned letting go of one of Lance’s hands to wipe some tears off his cheek. 

“Lance I can’t tell you if you’re wrong or not if I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now tell me what you’ve got going on in that head of yours,” Keith said softly as he continued to rub his thumbs gently into Lance’s hand and cheek as Lance stared back as him, his eyes filling up with tears like a dam before the dam broke and the tears came rolling down his cheeks. 

“But I’m right!! I avoided you at all costs because James kept complaining that I talk about you too much! And before that he asked me to not hang out with you as much because after I forgot our date I guess he thought I cared more about you than him, which isn’t true! I care about both of you but I could tell he’s insecure for some reason so I agreed but even though I stopped texting you which was so difficult because I had so many late night thoughts I wanted to send you like how vampire sex is really necrophilia or is every hair on Medusa’s body a snake or just the ones on her head? But I couldn’t because I set that rule for myself! But even though I cut back I guess I still talked about you too much so he asked me to not bring you up and I said I wouldn’t but he didn’t seem to believe me… I mean I didn’t either but he should have some faith in me!! I know I’m like a tape recorder for every conversation I have in a day but he could have pretended to believe me! So I decided to avoid you but that just made things worse because then everyone else noticed and suddenly I was all alone and it was all my fault because I can’t keep my stupid mouth shut! And-And I’ve missed you so much!! And I’ve already been hiding things from James because he thinks I only wear skirts and things for performances and he’s kinda conservative so I knew he wouldn’t like me right off the bat if I was me so I figured I’d hide it until he’s mellowed a bit and then slowly reveal who I am but I know that’s not right and it’s really hard because I don’t know how to dress half the time now! And I feel like I’m hiding in the closet from my own boyfriend!! So I’m really really sorry I just don’t want to lose him but I’m doing it all wrong!!” Lance sobbed out as tears streamed down his face and he hiccuped in between words while Keith blinked trying to process all that information and Lance gave a watery smile as he wiped his cheek with his free hand. “Heh, told ya I’m right,” 

Keith opened his mouth to respond but the words didn’t come out because he still wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily he didn’t have to yet because Lance’s name got called so Keith picked him up carefully as Lance rubbed his eyes and they went back into the open ward the sounds of machines beeping and people rushing about. Keith was directed to set Lance on an empty cot and the nurse set to work removing Lance’s heel and started to look over his foot, Keith’s mind started wondering; going over everything Lance had just said. He vaguely said something about being right back and wondered out of the ward and into the main hospital area trying to string together a response when he heard his name get called. He turned around expecting it to be Lance but instead was greeted with the sight of Allura walking up to him. 

“Keith! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” She asked tucking some hair behind her ear as Keith blinked out of his daze.

“Hmm? Oh, um Lance broke a heel, it’s probably just a sprain but I wanted to be safe since he didn’t seem to even brace himself when he fell,” Keith said as Allura frowned looking at Keith concernedly.

“Well I hope he’s okay… speaking of Lance… I’m concerned about him,” she started to say and Keith sighed rubbing his eyes. 

“Tell me about it, he just hit me with a firehose worth of information and I’m still trying to make sense of it all,” Keith said as Allura’s shoulder’s relaxed. 

“So he’s told you what’s been going on?” she asked as Keith nodded and Allura hummed. “Well I can reiterate it for you if you need to?” she offered and Keith sighed nodding.

“Please. Between his crying and jumping from topic to topic I’m not sure I’ve got everything straight,” he said as Allura nodded giving a sad smile as she gently set a hand on his shoulder before she explained everything to Keith in chronological order. By the end of her explanation Keith finally understood what Lance had been telling him. 

“Does it make sense now?” Allura finished giving a small smile to him as Keith took a deep breath. 

“Yeah. Yeah it makes sense. He thinks he’s making things better by changing himself instead of compromising because that’s Lance,” Keith sighed rubbing his eyes. “God he’s adorably idiotic isn’t he?” Keith said exasperatedly as Allura laughed gently and Keith smiled tiredly. “Thanks Allura,”

“Happy to help. You should go tell him how adorably idiotic he’s being and tell him if James’ can’t take him as he is he can sod off,” Allura smiled as Keith chuckled shaking his head. 

“Yeah tell me about it. He’s picked a real… piece of work…” Keith said as Allura hummed nodding. 

“Yeah… I suggested to Lance that maybe he’s threatened by those comfortable with their sexualities like yourself? It wouldn’t be uncommon given his background, internalized homophobia is very common and perhaps he envies your confidence. Or you two are just Alpha male types and so naturally you don’t get along,” Allura suggested as Keith hummed filing away that opinion for any later conversations about James. “Or maybe it’s something entirely else!” Allura smiled as Keith could hear Pidge from back in the bar when they first met James and Keith couldn’t understand James’ behaviour,  _ You guys looked like you were flirting! _

“Yeah… maybe,” he chuckled awkwardly feeling his cheeks flush a bit. “Well I better get back to Lance! I’m sure he’s worried I’ve run off on him…” Keith said quickly as Allura arched an eyebrow at him before saying a goodbye and they parted ways. Keith made his way back into the emergency ward and found Lance on the same cot, his foot and ankle covered by a gauze wrap. He was staring off into space nervously picking at his calloused fingertips as Keith approached and when Keith reached the edge of the bed Lance looked up and his eyes seemed to light up. 

“You came back!” He smiled as Keith breathed a laugh ruffling Lance’s hair gently.

“Of course, you can’t get rid of me just by avoiding me, you should know that by now,” Keith joked as Lance blushed looking down at his lap. 

“I’m sorry…” he said quietly as Keith sighed squatting to get eye level with Lance. 

“I forgive you,” Keith said softly giving Lance a small smile who stared back wide eyed. “On the condition you stop doing this futile plan you have going. I understand you just want to be fair to James but… is he even really dating you if he doesn’t know about your love for ridiculously high heels that give me a heart attack?” he said smiling softly as Lance sniffed laughing quietly. “So please, I can handle seeing you less just tell me why. Besides if I remember right I’m your best friend, I have dibs over anyone else,” Keith said gently with a smile as Lance giggled. “Now come here you cry baby,” he said getting up and hugging Lance tightly who hugged him back just as fiercely.

“I’m really sorry Keith… I promise I’ll stop… everything… even if it means James’ breaks up with me,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s neck, Keith humming as he pet Lance’s hair gently. They sat like that for a moment before Lance pulled away smiling softly Keith stood up. 

“Now let’s get out of here, we can talk more in the car,” Keith said as he scooped Lance up once more. 

“Keith!” Lance squawked out as Keith headed out of the ward. “The nurse said it was just a sprain I can walk on it!!” he shouted but Keith promptly ignored him. “Guh!! Curse you and your hero complex!!” Lance cursed as Keith chuckled stepping out into the parking lot heading towards where they parked. “Why must you be this ridiculously perfect?” Lance said glaring up at him playfully as Keith chuckled again.

“To make up for all the years I wasn’t?” he offered simply as Lance scoffed and Keith set Lance on the hood of the car as he unlocked and opened the door, he then picked Lance back up and set him into the passenger seat. “Can you buckle yourself or do you want me to do a full Shiro as the designated driver?” Keith smirked as Lance shoved Keith’s face away and buckled himself in. 

“See. I did it mister safety!” he cried out as Keith chuckled shutting Lance’s door before getting in the driver’s side, Keith was about to put the key in the ignition when Lance interrupted him. “I’m sorry I picked him over you…” he said quietly, and Keith looked over to see Lance staring over at him. “I shouldn’t have done that… but… at the time I thought… it wouldn’t hurt anybody and maybe James was right! Maybe we did see each other too much and I just didn’t see it! But now I realise how stupid it was… and besides I like how much I see you!! I don’t know why James has such an issue with it…” Lance vented muttering out the last sentence. “I mean he talks like I’m cheating on him with you or something!!” Lance muttered frustratedly more so to himself as Keith tried to prevent himself from blushing. “I mean how ridiculous is that!! We’re friends why doesn’t he get that?!” Lance said in exasperation as Keith bit his lip feeling himself go even redder. 

“I don’t know… He must just uh… Not get that vibe,” Keith said deciding to start the car in order to distract himself from the growing blush on his cheek, because James definitely could tell Keith had it bad for Lance and probably interpreted Lance’s overly touchiness as reciprocation for those feelings… Which was blatantly false but since Lance put a filter over himself for James… James might not know how touchy Lance is towards people, much to Keith’s chagrin… 

“Still… He should believe me, I mean why would I start dating someone if I already was into someone else???” Lance said in exasperation as Keith hummed. Well if you were Keith it would be because feelings are your achilles heel so you run from them like a coward and in order to avoid them do anything to ignore or get over them -but Lance isn’t Keith… Besides… it wasn’t like Keith minded James not liking him, it gave a great excuse not to ever have to see him and thus not make Keith’s heartbreak every time James got to hold Lance’s hand, but he knew long run he’d have to get over that because he couldn’t just ignore the fact that Lance had a love life… Unfortunately…

_ You could just pluck up the courage and confess, end this whole mess! _

Keith heard in the back if his mind in a chorus of voices ranging form Pidge, Adam, and his brothers. Curse them and their belief things could be simple… 

“It’s ridiculous!!” Lance said interrupting Keith’s thoughts when he realized he’d completely tuned Lance out and was almost to Lance’s apartment. 

“Uh… Yeah it is…” Keith said having no idea what Lance was talking about but Lance made no comment on his response so he took it as an appropriate one. Keith mentally sighed in relief as Lance continued on his tangent before they pulled up in front of Lance’s building. “Alright calm down feisty pants,” Keith said looking over at lance as he parked the car and Lance took a deep breath. 

“Sorry,” he said giving a small smile. 

“It’s okay, let’s just get you inside huh?” Keith smiled back starting to get out when Lance reached over to grab his arm. 

“Wait. Will you stay the night?” Lance asked quietly his eyes seeming to be ten times as big as normal but that was probably just Keith’s imagination. “I really can’t handle being alone anymore,” Lance said quietly and Keith gave a soft smile. 

“Of course,” Keith said because how on earth could he say no? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it!! You read the whole chapter!! Again if you have any sort of thoughts on this chapter PLEASE lave a comment!! Because I absolutely love reading them!! In other news I have a Youtube channel called Lily's Niche! I just uploaded a new video talking about fan fic writing so if you're interested in seeing my face and some funny commentary check it out!! 
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/7Qu3Yg4JRP8

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please let me know what you think in the comments!!! It motivates me!! Also if you're interested my Instagram is :@nerd.niche


End file.
